Lemony Collection
by GhastlyRevenant
Summary: A compilation of our one-shot lemon stories, or two/three part. Not always guaranteed to be Yoshiki x Ayumi. If it's different, it will be noted in the comments before the story.
1. Bound

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Yoshiki was incredibly terrified as the ghost without an eye approached him after the boy ghost had tied him rather tightly against a sturdy pillar, the girl had scissors, and was inching closer to his face. Dammit... if only he hadn't gotten separated from Ayumi... He tried to struggle against the restraints, but it did no good. The girl began cackling, eerily opening and shutting the scissors as they neared his face. He attempted to back away, but eventually found that his back was against the wood, and he had nowhere to go, and no way to get out. I can't... let Shinozaki be by herself! he thought, panicked over his life of course, but also fearful about what would happen, or maybe... even was happening to Ayumi. "Ugh, let me go!" he demanded, not going down without a fight.

Ayumi's quick pace slowly evolved into a run as her head felt a sharp pain. She really shouldn't be running towards the ghost, but she had a sick feeling that she had to. She hated the fact that she had gotten separated from Yoshiki. She felt so insecure in this place without his watchful eye over her. Her hand clutched the bottle Naho had given her what felt like forever ago. The holy water would keep her safe, which was good, considering she may be running into a trap. She entered the classroom she felt the ghosts were in, her mind registering the blue forms and Yoshiki quickly. She uncapped the bottle, not hesitating to splash the protective liquid over the ghosts. She let out a heavy breath as the blue forms faded. She was panting, the running had taken its toll on her. She recapped the bottle and put it away into her skirt pocket before she looked at Yoshiki. Her face went red as she fully realized his bound up position, something stirring in her. "A-ah, you okay, Kishinuma?" she asked as she caught her breath. She would try to just ignore the heat flooding her system... she didn't even think bondage was a turn-on for her, but she couldn't deny how... well, hot it was to see him like that.

Yoshiki flinched as he heard the scissors threateningly close, but then he heard of splash of water and the ghosts' screams as they were pushed away. He looked over as the scissors fell to the floor, relief flooding through him at seeing Ayumi there, and unharmed. "Shinozaki! You're okay," he commented with a smile, but then registered her own question, "Ah, yeah... I'm fine... You came just in time." His body relaxed slightly without the danger of losing his life present, but it was a little difficult to get comfortable with his hands restrained.

Ayumi smiled lightly, glad she had listened to her instinct. She didn't want to think what would have happened to him if she had taken or time or avoided the ghosts. "Mm... well... I guess you need a hand, eh?" she joked lightly as she tried to make light of the situation. Ayumi felt a little embarrassed walking over to him, looking over the ropes that confined him. She looked at the rope tied around his hands, hoping she'd be able to undo somehow from there. She leaned over, hands messing with the ropes, trying to loosen them, though they didn't seem to give at all.

Yoshiki smirked slightly at her pun, a little thankful for a lighter atmosphere. "Yeah, a little..," he commented, turning his head slightly to watch her mess with the binding. With the current luck she was having with it, this wasn't looking good... It'd really suck if he got stuck here... If the ghosts came back, he'd have to get Ayumi to run away somehow, if he couldn't get loose.

Ayumi's fingers were trying to slip into the knot and pull it loose, but so far she wasn't getting a good angle. Her face was red, though she was hoping that the general darkness of the school would keep that hidden. She was on her knees besides him, angling herself weirdly to avoid touching him. She really shouldn't be so bothered by the situation. She swallowed thickly, letting out a frustrated sigh. "Ugh, hold on," she grumbled, moving her knees so they were straddling his hips. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears from the inappropriate position, but it was the only angle she could really get at. Plus, the sooner she got him free, the quicker she could stop obsessing how much she liked the visual.

Yoshiki felt increasingly nervous as she shifted for a final time, her legs on either side of him, like some sort of... inappropriate, tight embrace, but with legs... He flinched slightly as she moved forward to get at the knots near his hands better, hardly able to think straight. He was certain his face was a deep red, and he was fearful about how his body would react, or maybe already was reacting. Ah God... I can't... control myself..., he thought nervously, shutting his eyes as if bracing himself for a terrible, awkward filled moment.

Ayumi was struggling with the knot when she felt something brush against her inner thigh. She paused her actions, letting out a small noise of confusion towards the feeling. Her eyes widened, her already reddened face seemed to grow warmer as she realized what was going on. Honestly, she was surprised. Really, really surprised. There was no way she thought she'd ever have that affect on Yoshiki. Maybe it was just the fact she was a girl, with nothing to do towards her specifically. Still, knowing he was hard gave her a strange burst of confidence with herself. She moved herself lower, pressing herself against the bulge and giving an experimental grind against it.

Yoshiki was ready to be slapped or something as she made a noise of confusion, turning his head with horror at the embarrassing circumstances. But... he waited, and heard nothing come from her. He slowly faced forward again, hesitantly opening his eyes, but didn't get long to prepare. The initial, deliberate press of their bodies already made him take in a sharp breath, the contact sending a new, amazing feeling through his body. At first, admittedly, he thought it had been an accident, but when she moved against him his mind blanked and he gave a small groan. His breathing was slightly heavier, and his brain felt foggy as he tried to give some sort of explanation to this. "Aaaagh... Sh... nozaki..?" he questioned in a confused haze, his eyes narrowed at her with overwhelming sensations.

Ayumi felt a heat between her legs at his groans and heavier breathing, a strong desire in her to hear more. The grind had shot a spike of pleasure through her, though she stalled her movement when she heard him question her. She really wasn't sure what to tell him... Sorry, I'm horny? You look incredibly hot like this? We've faced about a hundred near death experiences and I just need to feel this? She felt a small worry buzzing in her head that he didn't want this. "I... ahh... s-sorry... You just... look really great like this..." she admitted, mortification grasping at her. Did she just admit a kink? What was wrong with her? But, she didn't want to crawl off his lap and play it off. She wanted to move forward, but she wouldn't do something like that without his approval. "I, uh, can stop," she mumbled, fighting to keep eye contact with him. She really wanted to look away, but she was too drawn towards him to.

Yoshiki stared at her, slightly recovering during her pause of movement, but the need had already been ignited, and wouldn't go away anytime soon. He blinked as she admitted her quirk, though he didn't think she was weird. He was actually rather more turned on, because he was the one who had made her this way. True, it was in strange circumstances, but that didn't dampen his eagerness. He grew slightly panicked when she mentioned stopping, noticing that his hesitation and prior questioning had left her unsure. "N-no, I... I don't... want you to stop..," he admitted with embarrassment, but he couldn't possibly deny such contact with Ayumi.

Ayumi smiled at his reply, a heat inside of her begging to find release. "Okay," she said softly. Her eyes were half-lidded with desire as she moved herself against him again, the feeling of his hardness mind boggling against her folds. She leaned forward, tilting her head slightly as she pressed her lips against his. With the actions going on, she wasn't shy to quickly add her tongue into the equation.

Yoshiki found his breath grow heavier quickly after she began moving against his cock again. He fought to keep his eyes open and focused on her, but found that unnecessary as she brought their lips together. He met her tongue with his enthusiastically, twisting around her's before exploring her mouth, an occasional groan surfacing from the throbbing pleasure. His own head tilted and eyes shut in ecstasy as his surroundings melted away, and there was only them.

Ayumi's own pleasure escaped through her throat in moans as she felt pressure building in her lower abdomen. The feeling of his tongue against her's sent shivers down her spine. Even with all the sensations spiking through her, she quickly became hungry for more. She broke the kiss, panting heavily as she stopped grinding and rose herself up a bit. Her hands fumbled with undoing his pants, giving his erection freedom from the constricting material. Her fingers hooked under his boxers and pants, pulling them down enough so she could expose his dick. She lowered herself down on him again, allowing the thin fabric of her panties to be the only barrier between their skins. She adjusted her folds around him, moving her hips against his cock. She let out a shuddering gasp, it felt so much better than anything she's felt before. She could hardly imagine how amazing he would feel inside of her.

Yoshiki opened his eyes slightly as she pulled away, curiously watching as she lifted herself. Of course it was a little embarrassing to be so bare before Ayumi, but at this point, he couldn't hardly care less. He shuddered and groaned along with her gasp, feeling a lot more of her than he anticipated with the fabric between them. He could almost feel inside of her, and the moistness of the panties were practically driving him wild. Unable to keep completely still, he began moving with her, his eyes shutting again as his moans increased in volume in between his heavy breathing.

Yoshiki moving along with her was sending her mind into overload. It felt so good, but she needed to keep a certain amount of focus since she was in control. She leaned forward to kiss him once again, but this time she caught his tongue in her mouth and sucked lightly on it. The feeling caused her toes to curl, though she released his tongue shortly after so she could move her tongue against his once again. Her rocking against his hard cock did not cease. One of her hands were on his shoulder, gripping the fabric of his jacket tightly. The other rested on his chest, over his heart. There was something about feeling his quickening heartbeat that made her wet and hot. She couldn't get over the fact that she had this affect on him.

Yoshiki's moans were muffled as she leaned in to continue the interaction between their tongues, but the stimulation was only becoming greater and more mind-dizzying. The friction and wetness against his sensitive skin was sending waves of pleasure all through him, and making him yearn to know her on a deeper level. He pulled away from her to slide his tongue up her neck, stopping around the jawline to lick and suck at her soft skin.

Ayumi's moans increased in volume at the feeling of him licking and sucking at her neck, the heat was spectacular. "Nnng, Yoshikiii," she gasped, his name rolling off her tongue so easily. She readjusted herself, her hand moving to her panties as she managed to pull one leg through the fabric, exposing herself fully to what was going to come. She settled back down closely, her mind feeling ready to explode as she moved her wetness against his shaft, not positioning him towards her entrance. She was just grinding along his dick as she has been doing, her juices coating his cock. She was doing this for two reasons. One, they had no lube and this would make him entering her a lot smoother. Two, she wanted to tease him a bit before letting him inside.

Yoshiki continued up her neck that way, but eventually had to pull away at the new, intense pleasure of her moist, silken skin against his length. His breaths grew shorter and labored, flinching slightly as she kept moving against him, his member begging for entrance. Agh, she could be mean when she wanted... "AaaaAaannn... S-so... cruel, Ayuumii..," he groaned, smiling slightly at how tantalizing she was being.

Ayumi responded with a small, breathless laugh. Though, she could feel herself throbbing for him inside of her, so she wouldn't push that teasing anymore. Besides, at this rate, the two of them wouldn't last very long with the actual act. She moved against him with the intention of letting him slip inside, though only managed to rub his tip against where it needed to go. She let out a small grunt as she moved her hand between them angling his dick. She paused for a second. "Don't buck up... yet," she told him firmly, since she was going to take this very slow. Not to delay their pleasure, but because she knew she'd have to let her body stretch and adjust before she could fully enjoy the experience.

Yoshiki took a sharp breath at her next movement, and even her hand touching him made him incredibly impatient. But he knew very well she had to adjust first, and he definitely wanted her to get enjoyment from this. "I... won't...," he replied between heavy breaths, though the suspense really was killing him. However, this was happening, so he really had nothing to complain about.

Ayumi made small noise, acknowledging he was willing to let her command the speed. She felt nervous and a little frightened as she moved down slightly, her breathing quickening as his tip entered her. She slowly moved down a little more, her breaths uneven, little noises escaping her as her body adjusted to the feeling. There was a lot of discomfort, the feeling of him filling her was different than anything else. She whimpered as she sunk down as far as she could. It was tempting to start grinding, but she had to catch her bearings. She appreciated his patience a lot, since she knew that she was delaying their pleasure. With a heavy pant, she slowly began to rise herself back up, then down. She was testing the feeling, her pace was incredibly sluggish to start. Her hands gripped at his clothing, and just adjusted herself to grind on him, rather than simply move up and down. She let out a sharp breath as she felt him against her inner walls, spikes of pleasure began to overwhelm the previous discomfort and her movements began to quicken.

Yoshiki felt impatience during the whole act of getting used to the feel. As soon as his tip was allowed inside, he wanted to move further in, but he forced himself to stay still. Ayumi's pleasure was as important, if not more, than his own feelings. Being antsy wasn't a good representative for how much he loved and cared for her, so he would wait until she seemed to be in rhythm. Every inch she took inside of her made him throb with want, the tight walls and slow pace driving him mad. His brain found it difficult to focus on anything but the pleasurable sensation as she moved up and down on his length, and he knew that when she adjusted it would only get better. As she shifted and picked up pace, grinding against him, his body could no longer hold back moving himself in time with her. His mind completely blanked, his breathing erratic as the pleasure overwhelmed his body.

Ayumi felt pressure building up in her lower abdomen, which radiated through her entire body. It felt so good, the volume of her cries increasing as he joined in the grinding. Her legs were getting a little sore from the workout, but the sensations flooding every sense made it a detail that was easily forgotten. Her grinding picked up pace, moving him harder and deeper into her. The tension was overwhelming, her pussy was tingling as she felt herself painfully close to hitting her climax. "Aaaaa, Yoshiki~!" she moaned, hands gripping onto the fabric of his clothes, her body felt uncontrollable. All her muscles felt like they were beginning to tighten, and her thighs began to quiver. Her mind went completely blank and her vision went blurry. Her insides twitched and she felt an amazing tingling shooting through her.

Yoshiki moaned along with Ayumi, the friction between them driving him to his breaking point quickly. He flinched slightly as she clutched onto him and screamed his name. He could feel her insides twitching, and her body stalled in movement, which told him he could stop holding out. "Nnaaaa, A-Ayumi!" he groaned, his muscles straining. His back arched slightly as he held off just a moment more to give her time to decide whether or not she pulled him out, since the decision to do so was solely her's. He came shortly after, and was completely out of breath from the amazing event as he leaned and laid his head against her shoulder.

Ayumi made the quick decision to move herself up so he didn't cum in her, but she felt his hot liquid spray against the outside of her pussy. Her face was flushed and her breaths heavy. She felt exhausted, her legs and sides burning from the unexpected exercise. She laid her head against his, unable to speak as emotions flooded her. Her hands finally relaxed their grip on clothes, and her arms lazily wrapped themselves around him in a small hug.

Yoshiki panted for a moment, trying to catch his breath. He eventually found himself able to talk, though his voice was soft, just above a whisper in volume, "I love you." His eyes opened slightly after a brief moment, and something on the floor caught his attention. The scissors the ghost had dropped. He gave a breathless chuckle, the realization that had she noticed those first this wouldn't have happened hit him in a sort of funny way.

Ayumi smiled softly as he spoke, finding it a little funny this is how their confessions were happening. Not exactly normal, but at this point, nothing about anything was normal. "I love you too," she mumbled tiredly. She opened her eyes curiously at the chuckle, tilting her head slightly when she caught the scissors in the corner of her eyes. "Oh, ha, well..." she mumbled, a little embarrassed by her complete obliviousness to the escape means. She had been too distracted looking at him, it seems.

Yoshiki was glad to hear a mutual feeling, even though it was to be expected... hearing it was a whole new kind of happiness. As his breathing calmed, he began to grow aware that they were still in a place they shouldn't be, and probably couldn't waste time catching their breath. He moved from her shoulder to look at her. He hated pulling away, but once they got out of here, they would have plenty of time to spend like this. "We... should probably get going... the ghosts... might come back," he told her, still panting lightly.

Ayumi felt her mind settling back into the reality of their situation. She hated that they had to get back into the school, but otherwise they would never get home. "Ah, right," she agreed, still a little lightheaded from their experience. She moved off his lap, standing up shakily. She could feel him cum that had squirted onto her against her inner thighs. She took out a handkerchief, her face red as she patted her legs dry and readjusted her panties on correctly. She bent over to pick up the scissors, they had such a bad vibe about them, but they'd free Yoshiki. "It's too bad I can't keep you like this longer," she halfway joked with a coy look as she walked over to him. The scissors were rusted and not particularly sharp, so it took some effort, but the rope finally gave way.

Yoshiki smirked at her as she came with the scissors, beginning to work to get him free. "We'll have time for it later," he replied slyly, finally able to move his hands in front of him, first pulling up his pants and boxers. He stood and wiggled his hand free of the rope still clinging to his wrist before zipping and buttoning back his pants. He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her along, now even more eager to escape this place along with Ayumi.


	2. School Grounds

Mr. Tanaka had one of those voices that was so monotone, that he could be telling you that you've one a million dollars and the news would still seem boring. Ayumi wished she had adjusted herself to the same attentiveness she normally showed her teachers, but she just couldn't. She had long given up trying to pay attention to the long winded speeches, since she had discovered going into the book and reading gave her a better understanding of the material. She glanced at the clock, inwardly groaning that they still had about forty minutes left. She felt like she had been listening for hours, yet the words made no impact on her head. She sighed lightly, looking down at her doodled filled notebook page. She couldn't really think of what else to draw, but she felt her mind growing anxious with boredom. She glanced next to her at her boyfriend, Kishinuma Yoshiki, wondering if he was even awake at this point.

Yoshiki struggled to listen to the droning, but found it extremely difficult to keep his eyes open. Ugh, and he had closed the day before at work too... Occasionally he would nod off, but he tried to keep awake, for the most part. He didn't need Mr. Tanaka calling him out to wake him up, maybe ask him a question, knowing that he hadn't been paying attention. He gave a soft sigh, his eyes half lidded and his head lying against his palm. He, too, glanced at the clock, but didn't catch Ayumi's gaze. He wished he could go home on the account that he was tired... that'd be pretty nice...

Ayumi noticed how drowsy he was, though he was fighting to keep awareness. He really was a sight to behold. She felt her bored mind quickly going south, the long table in front of the two making her mind whirl with thoughts. Ugh, it had been a couple weeks since they had been able to do anything together of such a nature. She really shouldn't be considering what she was. Then again, she loved a flustered, teased Yoshiki. Her eyes stayed focused on Mr. Tanaka, her pencil still scribbling the occasional note he'd write on the bored. But, her left hand began to moved under the table. It landed midway up his thigh, quick to go into the inner area. She was forcing her eyes to stay forward as her hand came closer to the spot that made him a man.

Yoshiki was just starting to actually fall asleep when he felt something his leg. That... had to be Ayumi's hand... But what was she doing? A blush quickly developed across his fast, then he took a small, accidental sharp breath when her hand started to trail upwards. Mr. Tanaka gave him a look, which he gave an innocent smile to. "Something the matter, Kishinuma?" he asked with raised brow. "No sir," Yoshiki responded quickly, fearing with all these eyes focused on them, that something would be noticed. Luckily, though, Ayumi had decided to sit near him instead of vice versa, so they were at the back, so one couldn't see where Ayumi's hand laid unless they were purposefully looking for such a thing. Agh, of all times and places to get him riled up...

Ayumi glanced at Yoshiki as the teacher singled him out. She feigned confusion to make sure she didn't stand out in front of the class. She didn't want to get caught, but she felt a weird excitement at her actions and his reactions to them. Her eyes went back to focus on Mr. Tanaka and his continuation of his dull lecture. Her hand didn't pull away from Yoshiki, rather it found his dick and began to tease him through the fabrics. Her right hand curled up against her mouth, hiding the small smirk that was playing on her lips. She was already finding such a thrill in this.

Yoshiki was thankful as class resumed, but found it difficult to keep even breaths as she teased him. Ayumi, you jerk, he thought, fighting to keep a straight face as his body was being forced to partake in activities other than class. It was also causing his mind to go south, thinking of ways to get her back for such teasing. He'd like to give her the same contact, but doubted he could do it as slyly as she was able to, and he definitely didn't want to get caught. Oh, she'd get what was coming to her... His face deepened in color as he had to bite down on his tongue, forcing down small groans. She was evil, doing this to him during school...

Ayumi couldn't wipe the smirk off her face, a type of satisfaction running through her veins as she teased him. She knew he wouldn't be able to help but react. His flushed face easily turned her on, his biting down of noises was just impossible to not enjoy. While the thought was tempting to unbutton his pants and slip her hand into them, she figured she shouldn't let herself get that carried away. They were in school, after all. And she very much didn't want the rest of the class to hear his orgasm sounds. Still, she was entertained enough just teasing him as she was for the rest of the period. She would make it up to him when school let out... one of the perks of having a boyfriend with his own apartment.

Yoshiki had been dying through the whole rest of the period, the thirty minutes left creeping by even slower than they had. Urgh, why did she have to make him suffer like this? He wasn't going to make it the rest of the school day! It was already driving him nuts. As kids were allowed the break between classes, he glanced to Ayumi. He stood and retreated to the bathroom, hiding himself as he walked. He didn't like to wait, but he also had to get prepared first...

He came back a few minutes later, but didn't sit back down. He gently pulled Ayumi up by the wrist. "C'mere for a sec," he instructed her, leading her into the hall, but didn't stop walking. Instead, he sneaked around to the stairs to the roof, pushing open the old door. Yeah... this definitely was a good place... He let go of her to turn and shut the door by reaching an arm around her, keeping it placed there as he pressed himself closer to her. "You can be really mean when you want to, huh?" he asked with a smile, his eyes narrowed at her.

Ayumi noticed Yoshiki's glance before he went and disappeared. 'Hehe, maybe I got a little carried away,'she realized with a small laugh. She pulled out a book to read as she waited for the break to be over. Her attention was easily torn away from the words as she noticed Yoshiki came back. She allowed him to tug her up by the wrist, nodding lightly as his instruction. She was definitely confused with what was going on... Though, she had a decent idea. Still, they didn't have much time before the bell rang again. Her curiosity began to sky rocket as he led her out of the class, to the stairwell, and up to the roof.

Ayumi blinked as he turned to shut the door, her heart jumping lightly at the action, a small blush forming as he pressed closer. The question made her laugh lightly. She felt a little guilty about riling him up so much, but she couldn't resist once the idea bloomed in her head. "Hehe, sorry~" she said in a way that hardly seemed sincere. She obviously enjoyed his struggle as he dealt with her teasing him for most the period. "I'll make it up to you later," she assured him with a coy smile.

Yoshiki grinned lightly at her unconvincing apology. She had enjoyed it, he could tell. Watching him struggle with such an embarrassing thing... He brought his forehead closer to touch with her's, believing what she said, but he couldn't wait that long. It had been agonizing for just the thirty minutes. He couldn't be patient for another few hours like she was suggesting. "Later? Easy for you to say..," he complained lightly, sliding his other hand up her shirt and tracing the outline of her frame.

Ayumi watched as he brought his forehead against her's. She leaned up into the contact, a small smile on her lips. The smile quickly flickered away into surprise as he complained lightly, his hand making its way under her shirt. Goodness, she loved the ways his hand felt against her. Still, she couldn't let herself get swept up into anything too much. "Patience is a virtue," she mentioned, trying to keep her voice even. "And the bell is going to ring any second," she said anxiously. She wasn't one to ever skip out on class, especially since she was the class representative.

Yoshiki wasn't swayed by heard words, his hand moving to trail slowly down her spine. "Patience isn't one of my strong points," he said in a more hushed voice, tilting his head so he could begin kissing up her neck, with the occasional lick or suck at her smooth skin. He seemed to ignore her comment about the bell, simply continuing with his intimate activities, his hand eventually making it halfway under the waistband on her skirt and underwear.

Ayumi felt a shiver of pleasure shoot through her at his hushed voice and talented mouth beginning to work at her neck. Her body was reacting excitably, she could already feel her lower abdomen warming at what it was expecting. The feeling of his hand under the waistband of her skirt and underwear made her quickly react in embarrassment. Her hand shot to cover his, halting the movement. "Y-Yoshiki! We're in school!" she gasped, face flushed. Which she realized may be a little hypocritical of her to point out... but still, this was a different level. "And on the roof," she added, nervous. What if someone heard? What if someone came up? Could people see up to the roof from the ground? All the possibilities would lead to mortifying situations. She could hear the muffled noise of the bell going off in the school. "And now we're late to class."

Yoshiki paused as her hand stopped his, pulling away from her neck. "So?" he asked with a stubborn, small pout, his surroundings hardly a care at this point. He, too, heard the bell, giving her a sly smile. "See? We're late anyways. No harm in a little longer," he told her, keeping persistent. He leaned in again, bringing their lips together before adding his tongue to mesh in with her's. He took his other hand from the door to press her body closer to his, his eyes closed as he took in her taste.

Ayumi was about to argue with his thought process when he cut her off with his lips. Nng, he tasted so good and his warmth was absolutely mind boggling. It was hard to deny him, actually it was probably downright impossible. It may be her fault for not waiting until last period to pull that teasing out. Still, she hadn't considered he'd be planning to take her up to the rooftops and proceed from there. Though the goody-two shoes in her objected to the time and place. She pulled her mouth just far enough so she could speak. "Aagn, Yoshiki, I'm class rep," she pointed out between heavy breaths. She had a certain image she had to keep up, and skipping class was not a part of that image.

Yoshiki looked at her curiously when she pulled away, still not deterred. "No one expects you to be perfect," he told her, not giving up on trying to win her over. She had to give in at some point... While his hand was stuck under her's, his other moved down to her outer thigh to slightly hike her leg up against him. He wanted to continue their kiss, but he guessed he owed her the attempt to keep insisting they stop and go back to class.

"W-well, even so-" Ayumi began to counter, though she felt her sentence lost as his hand went to her thigh and moved her leg. She really couldn't object that she was ridiculously turned on. "What if someone comes up here?" she questioned, because that was ultimately her biggest worry. Missing a class period wouldn't be the end of the world... she could hardly imagine herself being able to focus. But the roof was anything but private... hell, it was outside.

Yoshiki smiled at her as she seemed to give up... At least, on the grounds of missing class. He hummed lightly, closing his eyes as he thought. No one really came up here, since the teacher's put tighter restrictions on the roof. He was one of the select few who could sneak up here, and about the only one who found it worth the effort. So, he doubted anyone would unexpectedly show up, but she may not take that as an answer. "Teachers keep a pretty tight look out on the stairs... so I doubt anyone would just wonder up her, during classes especially," he answered, his eyes opening to look into her's, "And, well... it's really the best place. The only one that keeps our noises to ourselves." The traffic near the school would keep anyone who was just outside from hearing them, and no one inside would be able to listen. Anywhere else in school wasn't exactly sound proof, and he didn't want anyone but him to hear what Ayumi sounded like in heat.

Ayumi looked at him skeptically, weighing the truth to his words. She knew Yoshiki had spent many hours out on the roof during his delinquent days when he avoided class. So, he probably knew that the chance of somebody coming up was very slim. The noise factor was true too... Her face felt flushed as she realized she was willing to do this. "I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," she mumbled, embarrassed and feeling weirdly shy. They had been with each other countless times before, and her comfort level with Yoshiki was extremely high. But, the time and place was making her feel more skittish... though she couldn't deny Yoshiki. Not that she would even want to deny him.

Yoshiki smiled as she finally had no qualms with doing this. He connected their lips again, carrying on the passion. His hand moved in a small jerk to make the zipper on her skirt give slightly, enough so that he could tug it down a little. His other hand kept her leg up firmly against his waist as his body moved impatiently against her's. Of course he was eager to get to the actual sex, but he loved the build up too. He couldn't deny that foreplay was almost as good, and because of this admission, he would be slow getting there. But Ayumi should already know that about him, since she had countless times to learn.

Ayumi enthusiastically met his lips, just letting herself go as she enjoyed the sensations he made her entire body tingle with. She could almost forget where they were as he moved against her, though the location added an odd thrill to all of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, one of her hands ran through his hair as she urged him on. Any reluctance was gone as her back arched to press herself closer, moving her hips against him. She knew they would take their sweet time getting to the actual act. The tension all lead up to a bigger release.

Yoshiki pulled away to resume sucking against her neck, occasionally sliding his tongue up further. His hand pulled away from her skirt to go back up her shirt, only this time slipping underneath her bra and fondling her breast. Her soft skin and fingers through his hair were sending a tingling all throughout him, even more so knowing he was the only one to touch her on these places, and have such an erotic affect on her. He sort of hoped he wasn't alone in these possessive, arousing thoughts. He moved away from her neck to her ear, nibbling on it lightly.

Ayumi took a sharp breath as he sucked at her neck, sending ripples of anticipation through her like electricity. She couldn't stop the gasps, whimpers, and moans as his hands caressed her. She shivered pleasurably as she felt his mouth moved to her ear. Aaa, he really knew how to drive her crazy. The possessive thoughts were not his alone, as she couldn't help but be perpetually drawn into the fact that they've only belonged to one another. The hand in his hair slipped down, slowly traveling back against his spine until she grabbed his ass. The other hand slipped in between them and began to unbutton his white shirt, a movement she had become quite skilled in doing quickly.

Yoshiki felt himself grow more eager at her actions and moans, but continued his own tantalizing activities. While still massaging her breast, his fingers began to tease the nipple. His other hand left her thigh and went to her back, sliding down until reaching her skirt. He pulled it and her underwear down further, bringing his mouth back to her's again to taste her once more.

Ayumi gasped his name as his fingers worked her breast and nipple. Her body felt like it was on fire, her lower abdomen burning for him. Her hands slid up to his chest, her fingers sweeping under his white shirt and jacket, pushing them off to the ground. The less clothes on him, the better. On that note, she felt him pushing her skirt and panties down, she moved the leg hiked around him momentarily to let the clothing fall to the ground as well. One hand eagerly traveled under his red shirt, feeling his torso in light, feathery touches. The other began to unbutton and unzip his pants, because they were just in the way.

Yoshiki found himself losing patience as more and more dropped to the ground. His hands moved to her back, to pull her shirt up and over her head, tossing it to the ground and then quickly working to remove her bra. Once it was haphazardly dropped with the rest of her clothes, he broke the kiss again and traveled further down, beginning to lick and suck at the nipple he had neglected to touch earlier.

Ayumi's own patience was wearing thin, a horrible wanting throb between her legs was making her desperate. She hardly even registered the fact she was now naked on the roof of her school, her mind only focused on Yoshiki and how talented his mouth and hands were. Her fingernails dug lightly into the skin of his torso as his mouth on her nipple was so hot. She shortly released her grip as both her hands hooked under his pants and underwear, tugging them down to expose him.

Yoshiki couldn't stand it anymore as his pants where pulled down. His hands went down to her thighs, one pulling the other up to his side. He kept most of her weight against the door, but he made sure to support her as much as possible. His tongue slid off of her now erect nipple to join back with her's, positioning her in the mean time. When they had first started doing stuff like this, he had often asked her if she was ready, but now it really wasn't necessary. He pressed his tip against her entrance, to make sure he had the right angle. Once he was assured of that, he wasted no more time entering her all the way, but he still had to get comfortable before starting their pace.

Ayumi felt her excitement spike as he moved her leg to his side, anticipation painfully high as she awaited him. Her tongue curled around his, her head tilted slightly to angle their mouths better. Ayumi gasped against his lips as she felt his tip, and then all of him slide into her. Her hands clenched the red fabric of the shirt that she never managed to get off of him. "Nnn, Yoshikiii," she begged against him, eager for the motion to begin.

Yoshiki felt her grab onto him, knowing neither one could wait any longer. He pulled out slightly and then moved back inside, slow at first, gaining speed with each motion until he reached a good starting thrusting pace. As her walls moved to fit him tightly, and the friction against his cock increased, he found it harder to think straight. God, he loved how she felt inside... The position he had put the two in made it impossible for him to maximize her pleasure by rubbing her most sensitive area, but he doubted she cared much. Besides, they could definitely go for a round two after school.

Ayumi's breathing quickly became more erratic as he slowly began to move. The angle was new, they were normally laying down when he entered her and she could definitely feel the difference against her inner walls. As his pace began to increase, her hips began to move in time with his motions. She had to break their kiss because it was getting to the point where all she could do was moan his name breathlessly. It was amazing how he was able to take her away to their own little world, the concern of her volume or the location gone with the pleasure he shot through her.

Yoshiki grew in pace until he reached a nice speed, gasping and moaning her name after she pulled away from the kiss. He moved back to her neck, since she could only groan at this point, only stopping to get breath and let an occasional noise slip out. His thrusts became harder, deeper, and faster as her juices coated him, making it easier to slip in and out.

Ayumi threw her head back, angling it to the side to give Yoshiki better access to her neck. The leg he had positioned up was now curled around him as her body rocked with his. The thrusts kept making her body's reaction spike through her body like a drug. Some drool dribbled down her chin as the overwhelming pleasure hit her. Her pussy felt so hot and tingly, she could feel herself coming close to her limit as they kept moving against one another. Her nails dug into him to keep herself grounded as her body had to halt in motion as waves of pleasure came barreling at her over and over. Her body quivered and her insides twitched as the release hit her, her mind going completely blank at the electricity rippling through her body.

Yoshiki thrust into her one final time before having to pull away from her neck and giving a loud moan, his body stalling as his muscle twitched and tightened. Nothing felt greater, the sensations too amazing to take without his mind going blank. His hot cum shot into her, reducing his strength. He moved out of her, shifting so that his back was against the wall. He then slid down to sit, his arms slinging around her to pull her closer. He rested his head on top of her as he panted, all energy leaving him.

Ayumi moaned lightly as she felt him come inside her, a warmth filling her very being. As he pulled out and shifted against the wall, she sank along with him. Her legs were still quivering lightly from the impact of the orgasm, her chest heaving as she fought to regain normal breathing. She moved closer against him, settling comfortably as she let her muscles slacken. She loved everything about the act, the buildup, the release, the aftermath... it was absolutely addicting. She let out a happy sigh as his head rested on top of her's.

Yoshiki smiled at her sigh, feeling completely content like this. Being with Ayumi was always bliss, no matter where they were, it seemed. He moved to kiss her lightly on the head, always feeling such an overwhelming love for her, in these moments in particular. After, he gave a small grunt of exhaustion, looking at the door behind him. Hah, they'd have to go back to class... but now that his desires had been taken care of, he could wait until the end. "Second round after school?" he asked with a sly smile, brushing a hand through her hair.

Ayumi laughed lightly at the question, a little surprised but definitely pleased by the suggestion. "You're insatiable," she told him with a small giggle. "And of course," she agreed, with a small happy hum. She would never pass up a chance to be with him. She laid against him for a moment, but found her nakedness quickly becoming chillier and a little embarrassing. "But, now we have to go back to class," she murmured to him as she pulled away. She fetched her clothing that had been dropped to the ground and began pulling it back on quickly.

Yoshiki laughed along at her comment. "I know you like that about me," he mentioned, giving her one last tight hug. He nodded at her next statement, letting his hands drop to the floor as she moved away. He stood, pulling his underwear and pants back up and zipping them up, then buttoning them. He bent down to pick up his shirt and jacket, slipping both of them on before buttoning up the shirt. Heh, it was like nothing happened, but he doubted they were beyond suspicion. Not that he really cared. "Right, that boring place," he said with a smile, finishing with buttoning his shirt.

Ayumi smiled slyly at him. "I can certainly make it more exciting for you," she teased as she zipped up her skirt. She wasn't so sure she wouldn't pull a similar act out in the future. She pulled her bra back on and short after her shirt was back on. She brushed her skirt, looking down at her experience with a scrutinizing eye. She didn't want anything to give away their reason for missing class... though, she did realize the class would probably assume they went off for something in that vein.

Yoshiki chuckled lightly at her comment. "Better not, or you'll suffer the consequences," he said with a smirk, hugging her around her shoulders. He stepped away, noticing some, eh... marks on her neck. Hehe, ooh, he should have saved that for after school... "Eh... he... sorry...," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with a small, apologetic smile on his face.

Ayumi smiled as his arms wrapped around her shoulders and she leaned into the contact before he moved away. She was about to reply when she heard his apology. It took a moment for her mind to catch up, but the rubbing of his own neck made her hand goes to her. She then remembered the amount of time he spent on her neck, and her face lit up red when she realized he had probably marked her up. However, she couldn't be irritated when he was wearing that puppy-dog look on his face. Her fingers slipped under her hair bands and pulled them out, letting her hair free of the typical twin tail appearance. Her fingers went though her hair with a sigh. "Why do I feel like this is payback?" she asked with a smile. "And does that cover them?" she then questioned, since she couldn't actually see where the marks were at.

Yoshiki just laughed at her accusation, shaking his head. "I promise it's not. I just... forgot about those," he admitted, before inspecting her after her question. He slid a hand through he hair to position it slightly, giving a smile and nodding. "It should be okay, as long as you don't move too much," he said in a sort of joking way, since if the hair fell back at all, she'd be handling quite a situation... He guessed he couldn't make fun, though. It was his fault, and if she got embarrassed because of him, he'd feel a bit guilty.

Ayumi pouted slightly at his reply, because her paranoia would be high the rest the day. "Haah, someone is definitely going to see them," she worried, face red. "Actually, everyone will notice my hair is different, so they'll all know without even seeing them," she realized with a defeated sigh. She stepped forward, leaning her head against his chest as she snuggled up to him. "You're lucky you're cute and very talented with your mouth or I would be mad at you right now," she said, voice muffled against him.

Yoshiki looked at her with sympathy, feeling bad for making her go through such a thing, but there was no helping it now. He wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him, laying his head on her's. "Hehe, sorry, I'll make it up to you, okay?" he promised, gaining a suggestive smirk, "With my talented mouth."

"Mm, I'm holding you to that," Ayumi replied with a light purr to her tone. The end of school couldn't come fast enough. She enjoyed being wrapped in his embrace, but she heard the muffled ring of a bell inside and pulled away. The perfect moment to slip back into class. "But first, we gotta get through the rest of the school day," she said as her fingers intertwined with his as she led him back into the school.


	3. Torn Affections

Ayumi didn't consider herself a pervert. She had the occasional fantasy and the rare steamy dream, but for the most part, sex wasn't something that crossed her mind very often. Perhaps that was because she had never kissed a boy, or held his hand, or had been close to being in a relationship. Though, the more they scrambled through the decrepit walls of Heavenly Host, she found her mind retreating to such things. First it had been the worry she had never been out of Japan before. Then she realized she had never even been on a plane. Her mind kept listing things she had yet to achieve, and when a certain list came to mind, she found herself particularly bothered. She had never kissed nor slept with someone. And, she was acutely aware that death wasn't exactly unlikely in Heavenly Host. Every corner they turned reminded her that their lives could be cut off at any moment. The thought had begun to consume her thoughts, to the point where she was pretty sure she had to act on it. Lucky for her she ended up in here with a boy. She examined Yoshiki discretely as she tried to decide how okay she would be giving up her virginity to him. He was attractive, and had proved himself very useful in their time in the haunted school. While she still found her mind drifting over to Satoshi, the small aching pain in her chest from his absence, she found herself becoming okay with the idea of Yoshiki. "H-hey, Kishinuma... Can we rest in the infirmary for a little bit?" her voice finally piped up in the darkness. It had taken a while for her to finally get herself to speak up.

Yoshiki felt extremely uneasy, all the time... He hated being on constant edge, but he couldn't spare a single moment of letting his guard down. After all, he had a life that wasn't his own in his hands. He wasn't the type of old-fashioned guy that thought a boy was supposed to do everything for a girl, even though he would for Ayumi if she asked, but he felt so much responsibility for her. Saving her from multiple panic attacks also gave him the impression he had to be the strong one here, and not let his will be broken. Through all of this, even though it'd be nice, he didn't expect any sort of reward from Ayumi. He didn't seek out forcing her into anything, or make her feel like she repaid him. After all, she hadn't asked him to, he had determined it for himself. He would protect her no matter what, because she meant more to him than himself.

Hearing her voice break the silence, Yoshiki turned to face her, a little surprised by the suggestion. But, if she was tired, they could definitely stop for a little bit, he supposed... "Sure," he answered, turning with his arms hanging loosely at his sides, his hands tucked into the pockets of his pants. After all, energy was something she probably desperately needed, after running around this place and hyperventilating. He led her back to the infirmary, shutting the door behind him. He wondered how well she could sleep, though, in a place like this... He blinked, glancing about the decaying room. He maybe could... if he was tired enough, and didn't have a guard duty to do. He didn't want anything sneaking up on Ayumi while she slept.

Ayumi didn't expect any type of protest. Yoshiki had been pretty accommodating through all this. It was a little surprising how on top of everything he was here. Back home, he was a good guy, but he was a slacker. He'd changed since they'd gotten here, though... or, maybe she was just noticing his loyal qualities in the midst of death and ghosts. She sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking her shoes off. If she was a bit more bold, maybe she would've just stripped down to her underwear and try to seduce him... but, she'd rather them reach a verbal agreement first. Her ankles crossed, her eyes glancing down at her skirt as she tried to figure out the least weird way to bring this up. After a moment of wracking her brain, she decided to just go in. "Kishinuma, have you ever... slept with anyone before?" she whispered, though in the dead silence of Heavenly Host, it seemed much louder.

Yoshiki was leaned up against the wall, prepared for a long shift of guard duty. The question that came out of his mouth was not one he would have ever expected, especially from Ayumi. A faint blush made its way across his face, since this was a little embarrassing of a topic with Ayumi, and no guy really felt proud of being a virgin. "Err... no..," he answered hesitantly, his look giving away how confused he was at the subject she had brought up, "Wh... why?" Normally, he wouldn't ask, but this was too out of Ayumi's character, or so it felt that way to him. He didn't think she'd ever be brought to the point of lack of conversation ideas to ask about his adventures in love.

Ayumi was a little happy to hear his answer, because it gave her an angle to present her idea with. Though, she was a little surprised he had never been with anyone. She would have thought he'd have hooked up with some girl during his delinquent days or something. Her feet dangled off the side of the bed, her face hot from addressing such a topic. She had spent a long time convincing herself to do this, though. "I was... just thinking... it'd be a shame to die without ever, uh, having that experience," she finally said after a long pause. Of course, Ayumi was hopeful they wouldn't die within Heavenly Host... but, she really didn't have control over that. She did, however, have some control over adding another check mark on life's 'to-do' list.

Yoshiki stared at her, waiting for an answer that may shed some light on this strange exchange. But, he only became more confused as she replied. Well... he guessed that sort of feeling would come about in a place where death was a constant threat, but why tell him about it? His mind skipped over the obvious, since he knew she liked Satoshi, and had no interest in him. There was no way she'd just bring this up with any guy. "I guess so...," he responded, giving the impression he didn't catch onto what she was was wanting. Actually, his brain registered it well, but something like that could never be what she really meant.

Ayumi held back an annoyed sigh at his reply. She was hoping he would've caught on... she was being subtle but not overly so. Would she really have to spell it out for him? She shifted in embarrassment, some part of her mind telling her to just retreat from the exchange before she blows up everything. She wouldn't let herself back down, though. "Well... it is something we have control over," she mentioned, trying to lead him to the conclusion. She was a little mortified already, flat-out saying it would be so embarrassing. Especially if he didn't go for her idea. But, she couldn't imagine he'd be so... clueless. She even purposely led them into the infirmary.. he had to catch on.

Yoshiki felt an anxiousness build up in him as she continued, seemingly further insinuating what his love struck mind thought her to be. But his logical half still kept him grounded. He couldn't assume anything... If he said something along those lines, and it wasn't what she meant, she may think he took her for a slut or something and be instantly pissed at him. He definitely wanted to stay away from such dangerous feelings, since that may end in her running off, and staying together was something incredibly important. "Mm, I suppose... but there's no helping it now," he responded, closing his eyes and placing more of his weight on the wall.

Ayumi shot him a look in the darkness, a bit of frustration bubbling that he was really making her go past subtly into just flat out telling. She stood up, the bed springs creaking as the weight came off of them. She didn't want to ask: 'do you want to sleep together?' But, at the same time, she realized that words may not be sufficient by themselves. She walked up closely to him, though not going so far as to press their body together, she was definitely invading the personal space bubble. Her face was burning red, a nervous excitement fluttering in her stomach. "I don't know if I'd say that," she said quietly. A hand grabbed the fabric of his jacket lightly, and a coy smile played onto her lips.

Yoshiki's eyes shot open at her voice and the light touch to his jacket. Even though the evidence was mounting, his brain was having trouble reacting correctly. Instead of jumping on the chance, like any other guy would, his mind struggled to form a sentence that would give her the chance to retract the idea. "Wh-what?" was all he managed to get out, his faint blush becoming much warmer and noticeable. She doesn't mean it... She's just scared... She likes Satoshi, his mind raced with thoughts to try and convince him he really shouldn't let her do this. If... no, when they got out, she'd regret it. After all, you only have one first. She didn't really want him to be the one to have that moment, right? Right...

Ayumi was almost tempted to swat him over the head, because it seemed like she was really going to have to say it. She wondered if he was just that slow, or maybe he wasn't interested in the offer... He was blushing, so he had to have some idea. Honestly, no guy could be so thick that he wouldn't understand the nature of her implications. She had a slight pout on her face as her eyes narrowed up at Yoshiki. As much as she was trying to avoid the embarrassment of saying what had been racing through her mind for hours, it seemed like there was no other way. "I'm saying... we should sleep together," she said clearly, her heart pounding wildly in her chest as the words left her mouth.

Yoshiki stared at her silently, the ability to make a coherent response taken from him. Sh-she really did mean it... but... as much as he'd like to agree and move closer to her, it still didn't feel right... Then again, he only had a certain level of defiance. He couldn't hold himself back if she insisted, but he still needed to get her to rethink. He knew her too well to believe she really wanted him to be the first. If Satoshi was here, she'd pick him instead in a heartbeat... Whether or not he accepted was a different story, but still... "A-are you... sure?" he asked, his heart racing, "I mean... that's... a pretty important decision..." Now, he wasn't flat out disagreeing to the idea, even though he should. He didn't have the will power to flat out say no, and he doubted she thought he was saying no. After all, he always said what came to his mind in these sort of matters. If he really didn't want to, he would say no regardless of her feelings. However, that wasn't the case here. He'd... really like to touch her like that, if his brain didn't oppose to it so much.

Ayumi waited for him to speak, unsure of what his response would be. She had assumed any guy would jump on the offer without a second thought, so the silence was making her a little uncomfortable. When he finally spoke, she was expecting an agreement or rejection, but instead he was urging her to rethink. It was weird how sweet Yoshiki was proving himself to be in this place. She had always thought of him as blunt with only hard, sharp edges, but that didn't seem to be the case. It made it easier for him to genuinely want him. She nodded firmly. "I am... I've thought about it a lot," she admitted, assuring him that the decision wasn't made in a quick moment. Since he didn't reject the idea, she assumed he was just double-checking with her. She tugged lightly at his jacket, urging him closer to her. "I really do want this," she said with a light purr, her voice and expression gave no hints to hesitation or reconsideration.

Yoshiki was unsure of his next move after she confirmed she indeed wanted to do this. If he was decent at all, he would refuse and not leave any room for argument, but as she tugged on him to egg him on, that option was completely out the window. He wanted this too... Probably on different circumstances, one of those being that she actually liked him back, but his irrational side repeatedly asked him exactly when that was, and when he'd actually get another chance like this to be intimate with Ayumi. "If you're sure," he replied after a short pause, following her implied order and stepping closer to her. Their bodies pressing together already gave him a rush of emotions, and a hard fluttering in chest. He leaned in slightly to kiss her, something else he was taking the first of. Since she had already insisted they go all the way, his desire-clouded mind didn't think twice about pushing it further, his tongue begging to meet hers.

Ayumi's body reacted powerfully as he finally agreed to taking that step forward. She felt herself heat up as his body pressed against her's, the new pressure was immediately accepted as pleasurable by her body. As his lips pressed against hers, she giddily returned the acct. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, ready to enjoy this as much as she could. She felt a jolt as his tongue begged for entry, and she quickly allowed him access. Her tongue moved and pressed against his, the sensation sending shivers down her spine. She had always imagined her first kiss with Satoshi... and she never imagined tongue to be involved so soon. She oddly enough didn't feel any remorse or regret by having this as her first kiss, and soon to be first time. She felt weirdly okay with it being Yoshiki... yet, her mind still flickered in consideration of what this may be like with Satoshi.

Yoshiki met her tongue with great enthusiasm, tilting his head to bring himself closer. All space between them had been narrowed, almost nonexistent. He had a rush of feelings coming at him that he thought he'd never share with Ayumi, the worry of her crush on Satoshi soon gone from his mind as passion consumed him. One hand rested on her waist, while the other moved itself against her back. He moved them a short distance before being able lower her onto the beds, his hand supporting her to make it a smooth descent. He kept himself close to continue moving his tongue against her's and explore her mouth, an eagerness building up deep inside him.

Ayumi was grateful when he moved them over to the bed, gently laying her down on it. It was incredibly gentle, more so than she would have expected from Yoshiki. It seemed much more in the nature of someone like Satoshi... if she would have guessed what Yoshiki would have done, she would have assumed an impact. Her body felt like it was tingling as she indulged in his taste, finding the action very addicting. Though... she found herself changing blonde hair and gray eyes to brown hues in her mind. It was a dangerous thought to have, but it was what she had always imagined on the occasions her mind went to such a place. Her fingers hooked under his jacket, pushing it off to fall where ever it may. The small change in appearance just made it easier for her brain to push the image of Satoshi over Yoshiki.

Yoshiki moved one knee to the bed at her side as he continued the passionate kiss. Other than the feelings of pleasure, an overwhelming burst of love was further making his mind hazy and his entire being eager for more. He moved his hand to let the jacket fall, then re-positioned them at her thigh to move her leg against him and on her waist, underneath the shirt and against skin. It was smooth, and her small frame was easy to trace. He finally broke the kiss, the string between them evidence of their tongues' meeting. He moved his mouth against her neck, his movements and actions now controlled by an instinctual, desire-filled part of his mind.

Ayumi had no protest as he re-positioned her one leg, her other moving to straddle him. She felt spikes of sensations as his hand went under her shirt, the feeling was something completely new. She gasped as he broke the kiss, catching up on the air she had refused her lungs. The movement of his mouth on her neck felt molten-hot, her lower abdomen throbbing powerfully at the slick feeling. She was moaning and panting, egging him on, because everything felt so good. The reality of what was happening was being mixed with the idea inside her head. She was shifting the image, the knowledge of who was doing these actions to her. It was so easy when she shut her eyes to picture Satoshi. It was so simple to pretend the mouth against her neck and the hand under her shirt belonged to him. She was losing her ability to differentiate her imagination and reality as she lost herself to the pleasure. At a particular movement against her neck, she found herself cry out. "Sa-" she began, though some rational part of her brain instantly halted at the misused cry. She froze, wondering if she really just started to say that and if he had heard.

Yoshiki moved his tongue against her neck, his hand coming up further on her torso to lift her shirt, when the world seemed to halt. Eh?... Sa... Satoshi... He had already known about her preference, but hearing it hurt way worse, and it also meant she was replacing him in her head. He lifted himself, staring at her a moment as if wondering that's what she had really said. He couldn't say he was particularly surprised... but that didn't make it sting any less. He felt like his heart had been shot down from its fluttering, dropping to the pits of his stomach. A normal guy, just out for the pleasure, wouldn't pay any mind to such cries. Hell, they may even pretend to be whoever the other is fantasizing about, but he loved Ayumi. And yet... in her head, his love-filled actions weren't his own, but his best friend's. It definitely took away any warmth he had, turning it into painful jealousy. He threw himself lightly to the side to lay about a foot away from her, giving a small groan after placing his arm over his eyes. He wasn't really... angry with Ayumi. After all, no one could help who they loved... If one could, he sure as hell wouldn't be chasing this hopeless dream. He just felt... an accumulation of rottenness, which killed his drive to continue this. This really wasn't a good idea... He should have refused in the first place, since he had seen an incident like this coming from a mile away. At least now that fact was hitting him hard, so maybe he had learned. If she asked to continue, he'd have to decline, no matter what his heart wanted him to do.

Ayumi stayed frozen as he lifted himself up, wondering what would come from her slip-up. It really... shouldn't matter, right? They weren't doing this under the pretense of romantic interest in one another. Though, even with that in mind, why did he look so hurt? She finally broke out of her stupor as he moved away from her, putting a halt to any action. She sat up, looking over at him as she heard him groan lightly. "Kishinuma?" she asked quietly, confused why he was reacting as he was. Sure, she shouldn't have said the name... actually, she probably shouldn't have even let her mind go there. It wasn't that she had disliked the idea of Yoshiki being the one to be with her, it had just been so easy to move to the image of Satoshi.

Yoshiki remained silent, even at her questioning voice. Ugh, the world really was a harsh place... making him love her, only to be reminded by how much she liked his best friend. He shook his head lightly, finally prepared to respond to his name. "I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place..," he said, his voice close to a whisper, but easily audible, "Sorry... for the build up." He had probably only made her urges worse, but he couldn't carry on with this. He would make sure she got out alive, and give up her first time to someone she actually liked. She didn't hesitate now, but she was just scared she'd die here without experiencing this. It had nothing to do with him, and he had accepted knowing all of this. He guessed this was a good thing... to snap his mind back into rationality. His love shouldn't urge him to do something she'd regret later, but rather talk him into doing the right thing, to assure her happiness in the long run. That's really all he wanted, when it came right down to it... After all, no one would love and care for her as much as he did, which meant her happiness came before anything else.

Ayumi waited, staring at him as he took a long moment to answer. At his response, she deflated with disappointment and confusion. While she wouldn't argue what she had let slip was okay, she didn't see why he was stopping the entire thing. "What's the problem?" she asked flat-out, too flustered and hot to think of a nicer way to lead into the question. "I'm sorry... I slipped up... but, we don't have to stop," she mumbled, embarrassed that she was pushing for this, but unable to stop herself from trying to change his mind.

Yoshiki knew she would try to convince to go further. After all, things had already become quite heated with their small time being intimate. It made him feel a little bad, that he was cutting her off after touching her, but even if he didn't have a feeling that this was wrong, his burning jealousy had replaced the warm passion. "We do... though," he said back without hesitation, further shooting the idea down. "We shouldn't have started in the first place, really... It was stupid of me to be okay with it," he admitted, not moving his arm from his eyes. He didn't want to look at her at the moment, since he had a general weakness when looking in her eyes that made it impossible to deny her.

Ayumi was frustrated, both with confusion and desire. She had wished she had just kept her damn mouth shut, because that stupid moment had destroyed the moment. She sighed, trying to figure out a way to bring this back to where they were. "Why was it stupid?" she questioned, eyes traveling up and down his body. He was definitely a different build than Satoshi... more masculine, more muscular. Although, she forced herself to stop the comparison because it was crap like that that got her into this situation in the first place. Nng, she was tempted to crawl on top of him, but she knew it wouldn't be welcomed. Plus, she really didn't want to be on top her first time... though, that may not even be an issue if she isn't able to figure out why he was so willing to just stop their activities. He really wasn't like other guys, she guessed...

Yoshiki paused to considered what answer was best. He had no intention of confessing to her, maybe he wouldn't ever, but he may have to if she desperately wanted him stopping to make sense. His response may even make her more confused and persistent in finding the source of problem, but it was the only reply that made sense. "Because I know you like Satoshi, even before... that," he replied, a slight frown on his face, "This is... something you do when you like someone. Your first time should be no different..." Maybe he could just seem considerate of her future... These things didn't have to be said by someone who held on tightly to a crush. He could just be concerned for his friend... which he guessed wouldn't be entirely false. "You shouldn't worry... I've already determined that I'll definitely get you out of here alive, so... you can save special stuff like this with somebody you actually love," he added to try and chase away her fear of dying, keeping any shakiness from his voice.

Ayumi stared at him as he spoke, an unusual flutter in her chest. He really was a great guy... she didn't fully comprehend how much compassion he could have. She knew he had potential, she wouldn't have bothered stepping in between Tsubota and him that one day if he didn't. He was knocking her breathless with how incredibly attentive and considerate he was being. It wasn't even just at this moment, it had been the entire time there. The panic attacks, the possessions, and his general loyalty was something she hadn't considered him capable of. His determination to keep her safe was heartwarming. That kind of concern towards her was something she never experienced before. He really had her best interests at heart. Hell, how many guys would be willing to turn down sex because of such reasons? Not many, she knew with certainty. She really could trust him with every aspect of herself. She inched closer to him on the bed, staring at him, despite the fact most his face was covered by his arm. "I meant it when I said I want this..." she said with sincerity. She liked Yoshiki... she also really liked Satoshi. But, Satoshi was in love with Naomi, she wasn't blind... she could see it. Though, that thought didn't create the same ache in her chest as it normally did. She had, somewhere along the halls of this haunted school, seemed to have had her affections split. "That I want you," she emphasized with a red face. She wasn't sure if what she felt towards him was love, but it certainly felt like it. "I was... split before..." she explained, trying to bring clarity to her mess up. "But... I've figured it out," she said, confident that in that moment, her emotions had settled themselves. She was nervous, a little scared, but she found herself trusting him too much that she'd never think he'd hurt her. "I love you, Yoshiki," she admitted breathlessly, her heartbeat raced at her unplanned confession.

Yoshiki was about to insist he wasn't going to at her first comment, but was struck silent at her next confession. He moved his arm to look at her, his eyes slightly widened with shock. He hadn't even really thought she was split, though it made her being okay with him make more sense. She wasn't... mean enough to lie to him, right? That wasn't who she was at all... So he couldn't help but take it as truth. A very comforting, joyful truth. He gave a small sigh, his gaze softening and his hand moving to affectionately some of her bangs to the side. His cheeks had a small red tint as he opened his mouth to say something he never thought he would just moments before. "I... wanted you... this whole time," he admitted with a pitiful laugh, his frown turning into a small smile, "I really love you, too..."

Ayumi watched him, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction. She felt so overwhelmed with nervousness as he finally uncovered his eyes and looked at her. She relaxed when his gaze softened and his fingers went through her bangs, an action that couldn't help but make her smile. A blush spread across her cheek at his admittance, and a warmth spread through her as she heard his confession. She shuffled closer to him, kissing him gently on the lips. It was a small peck that felt much more like a first kiss in nature. She pulled back and smiled, beaming with warmth. "I'm glad," she admitted in a tiny mumble. She really wanted them to reconnect as they were, which would only be better now that her affections were straightened out in her head.

Yoshiki didn't expect the kiss, but returned it, his heart once again fluttering, but much harder. He stared at her, somewhat expecting him to wake up from some dream, where his feelings were returned... one he actually had quite often. But no... this time, it was for real. That fact made his heart swell. He turned to lay on his side, moving his arms around her in a secure embrace, somewhat forgetting she had been in the mood for much more intimate things. So much had happened in such a little amount of time, his mind had somehow lost the memory of her request to sleep together. It still may not be a good idea, since it had it's... risks. But neither seemed to care about those at the time, Yoshiki now especially because of Ayumi's confession.

Ayumi nuzzled against him as he pulled her into an embrace. She actually felt safe in his arms, their location forgotten in the moment. The cuddling was sweet, warm, and comforting, but the fire in her lower abdomen hadn't subsided. She considered if she really should push forward with this, and even after putting all the rationality into the idea as she could, she didn't want to push it off for a possible later. Love didn't keep those students that held hands until death safe. And while she trusted Yoshiki, she knew there was a realistic chance of them failing. Even if they did get out, she wouldn't regret this choice. They were so close with this embrace, so could feel him so well, so couldn't resist. She moved her hip against him in a way that he would have to understand what she wanted.

Yoshiki's eyes snapped open at the movement. Ah, right... they had been in the middle of foreplay. With the confessions that had gone on, the jealousy had been wiped away again by love, and the movement of her hip had reminded him of the building urge in his lower half. Also, he could fully enjoy the way she felt now, with his conscience clear of Satoshi and Ayumi's future. Hopefully, he would always be a part of it. Of course... they had no protection, which could cause some messy problems for after they got out of here, but he was certain Ayumi had thought through that. If she still wanted to, he would no longer protest, or halt... Well, as long as she meant what she said, and an incident like earlier didn't repeat itself. He stopped the hug to position her back to where she had been, rolling himself to rise directly over her. His hand went back to her thigh to make sure they were exactly as how they had stopped, only the hand that used to be under her shirt was stroking her hair ties loose. It would make her more alluring, in his opinion. Twin tail Ayumi was cute, and pretty. But if she was going to make such lewd and provocative faces soon, her hair would be better down.

Ayumi felt a burst of excitement in her chest as he rolled her over, re-positioning her back to their arousing poses. Her cheeks felt warm as he undid her hair ties, an act that made her smile. It was pretty cute that when undressing each other, he'd choose those to start off with. Her fingers began to hastily unbutton his white shirt, and she mentally cursed that he wore so many layers. "Oh, and, uh, I'm on the pill... so you know..." she realized she should mention to him, so the worry of the possible consequence wasn't worrying him. Of course, she hoped he didn't go questioning why she was on the pill, because then she'd have to explain her periods and the regularity and it wasn't great foreplay talk.

Yoshiki paused a moment, looking her in the eyes as she spoke. He smiled faintly, now all worries off his chest. "That's a load off," he said quietly, letting that be the end of the conversation as he brought his lips to meet her's. Once she was done unbuttoning, he shifted his weight to his knees, that were straddling her hips, and his hands pulled the unnecessary piece of clothing off. So he wouldn't have to move his hands again or pull away from her, he stripped himself of his red undershirt too. He lowered back closer to her. both hands sliding underneath her shirt to push it off. He'd work on the bra next. It was admittedly going to be a bit more of a challenge than normal, since she wore sports bras, but he wouldn't bring that up. After all, being a girl, it was probably a touchy subject, even if he didn't care about it personally.

Ayumi smiled faintly at his response, glad that any unnecessary worry was off his mind so they could enjoy this as much as possible. She watched him shift his weight and moved to take off his white over-shirt and then his red shirt, her heartbeat pounding, sending warm blood throughout her body, though especially in her lower region. The way his muscles flexed and moved was making her even more turned on. She always knew he was well-fit, but it was hard to tell under his layers how much so. She could definitely get used to the sight. She was a little embarrassed as he took her shirt off, but she didn't lend too much consideration to the feeling. Her anticipation was much too high. Her hands traced over his muscles and broad shoulders, a small disbelief struck her that she was allowed to do this. They were allowed to touch one another everywhere and just take in everything, and the thought was thrilling. A hand slid between them, finding his length, and while clothes still covered it, she gave an experimental touch with her hand.

With her shirt removed, and his arousal increased at her bare torso and hands moving across his body, Yoshiki worked quickly with removing her bra. It was a small struggle, but he eventually took care of it, slinging it to the side. He brought himself back down, the skin-on-skin contact already bringing an incredible tingling to his body. He brought their lips back together before letting a groan slip as he attempt to grab a breath for air, the touch to his member unexpected. Still, his mind continued through the hazy spike of pleasure, tongue still meshing with her's. One hand went to her back to press her up closer to him, separating the space between their upper bodies, the other felt up her abdomen, up to her breast and beginning to caress it. She felt so good, unbelievably soft and tender, and he was unable to get enough of her taste. He really did love everything about her.

Ayumi moved as she could to help him get the sports bra off, a little regretful she didn't just wear the normal, easier to take off types. Not that she would have predicted all this would have happened. As his skin came down on her's, a pleasurable shiver was sent up her spine. She leaned up into the kiss, her tongue meeting his eagerly. One of her hands went to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair. She arched her back as his hand pressed her even closer; the contact was hot and arousing, her nipples fully perked at the actions. Against his mouth, moans, gasps, and other aroused noises escaped from her. Her pussy was throbbing with desire for him, and her thoughts were quickly becoming a muddled mess, clouded by her yearning. The hand that had teased his dick clumsily set forth to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Yoshiki felt himself yearn for her at her moans, his mind completely fogged and his actions now just run by his body's need to know all of her's. His hand went away from from her chest down to her thigh, then moved up under her skirt. He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband to pull her panties down. While her skirt was unnecessary clothing he normally would remove, it wasn't in the way of anything, and he wanted to feel her from the inside quickly. Once she finished undoing his pants, he took the job and pushing them down, freeing his hard cock completely. He gave her pussy a testing stroke with his fingers before adjusting himself and pressing the tip against her opening. The simple touch to his sensitive skin had him throbbing for more. Assuming she was ready, he slowly pushed in, his breathing becoming more erratic and loud moans escaping from his throat. Hardly any movement had been done yet, and he was already feeling more pleasure against her tight walls than he had ever felt before.

Ayumi was panting heavily as her anticipation skyrocketed when her panties were no longer a barrier. Her hands gripped the sheets of the beds tightly as his finger stroked her, sending tremors through her body at the new contact. She hardly had a moment to compose herself as she felt the tip of his cock against her. New noises escaped her as she felt him begin to slide in, her brain felt like it was short-circuiting. It felt a little uncomfortable, her body stretching and being filled by him was something she never experienced before. Her chest heaved as she adjusted to the new feeling, and after a moment, she felt herself ready for them to get to the action. "Nnng, Yoshiki," she moaned loudly, begging for him to begin moving inside of her.

Yoshiki was already a little short of breath, this intense feeling unlike anything else. He snapped out of his hazy thoughts at her loud moan, a sensation firing through him just at her uncontrollable gasps and yells. And this time, it was his name. His heart swelled and he leaned in to continue their deep kiss, his hand grasping onto hers while his other held her hips in place before he began moving. As he adjusted and became comfortable with the new activity as well, his pace picked up and he quickly found it impossible to hold back loud groans of his own.

Ayumi's hand tightened its grip on his as he began to thrust in and out of her. Being emptied and filled at a growing pace, her mind was quickly becoming a muddled mess of electricity shooting across her nerves with little direction. She gasped and whimpered against his mouth, her hips unable to stay still as they began rocking eagerly with his motions. She felt short of breath, a constant building of pressure occurred, tightening her entire body. She needed a little more of a push to reach her climax, though. Her hand moved between them, and she began to move her index and middle fingers against her clit. The bundle of nerves being touched and motions of him were overwhelming, she wouldn't be able to handle much more of the actions.

Yoshiki kept gaining speed as pressure built up in his cock, and his brain felt clouded to a dizzying degree. Also, as he gained a feel of her body, he began going deeper and harder, the friction driving him quickly to his breaking point. He held on a little longer, wanting Ayumi to get the same satisfaction. He definitely didn't want to fall short on her. Though, he soon couldn't hold on as a throbbing need to release could no longer be ignored. He unwound his tongue from Ayumi's and pulled away, his shuddering gasps and moans no longer something that could just be in his throat. "Nnng, Ayumi!" he cried, his muscles tightening, his hand winding around her's with an even stronger grip. He felt himself constrict, and then he hit a wonderful release, shooting his hot cum against her inner walls. He relaxed slightly, both eyes closed tiredly and he was unable to stop himself from panting heavily.

At his cry, Ayumi felt her entire body tighten as she reached her breaking point. The waves of pleasures crashed over her, her insides twitching around him as he came into her. It was a long moment of wonderful, new pleasure that she found herself completely speechless from. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm down, but the high she was on was too marvelous to just relax from. Her body slackened, the desire to just snuggle and nap hit her. She wanted to ignore where they were just a little bit longer.

Yoshiki felt her quivering from the inside, feeling her own breaking point, so he slid out of her. He let go of her hand for a small moment to pull up his pants, and retrieve his jacket that had been so carelessly pushed to the ground. He wrapped her in the jacket, pulling her into a hug before laying down, but his lack of words to describe what he felt rendered him silent, except for a content sigh. He closed his eyes, bringing her closer and moving his face into her soft hair.

Ayumi was confused as his presence moved away for a moment. She was about to let out a small groan of irritation, since she wanted his warmth, when she felt him wrap his jacket around her. A soft smile appeared on her face by the sweet action, her heart fluttering lightly inside her chest. She nestled against him as laid down. She closed her eyes as well, taking in his smell and feel. In that moment, she was certain she made the right choice.


	4. Together

WARNING: This extremely long one-shot lemon actually has very little lemon in it. We apologize, but the story goes where it wants to go. Believe or not, most of this was unplanned, and therefore stretched out in a long 'dry' spot. So for those of you who just want to read a lemon, this is not the story for you.

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. Some parts will be edited to flow better in the style of a story, but it will mostly remain in the same format. I wrote the part of Yoshiki and my friend is responsible for the part of Ayumi. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

* * *

Ayumi wasn't sure on how Yoshiki and her ended up separated. She knew she was pissed and scared when her head cleared and he wasn't around. She hardly got a moment to stomp around Heavenly Host's decaying hallways to call out for him to come back that moment. Suddenly, her mind was suppressed and her body taken. Possession was a weird occurrence for her, since she didn't really register that it was happening and her mind just flickered to blackness during it. Yoshiki had managed to get her out of the mind control when he was around, but it wasn't something she knew how to manage. She just had to wait and hope her body would be returned to her...

It was jolt, as it always was to be back in her own body. The first thing she did was look for Yoshiki, but no, the blond-haired boy wasn't around. Instead, she was met with the flames of two blue spirits.

"Why should you have first go? It was my idea!"

"I did all the heavy work you lazy twa-"

The flame stopped arguing as footsteps echoed down into the classroom she was currently in. The flames then just disappeared, leaving Ayumi stunned and confused. She felt her brain lagging to catch up with everything that just happened. Then a draft and the inability to move her hands made the situation crystal clear. She looked down, her uniform no where to be seen on her. A heavy blush covered her face, ears, and neck as the exposure caught up to her. Even worse, her hands were bound above her head, making any movement practically impossible. She moved her hands, the rope rubbing against her skin. Then her attention snapped back to the approaching footsteps and the awful embarrassment of someone finding her like this. Then again, she didn't want to die like this either.

Yoshiki was a complete and utter mess. He had promised to protect her! How was it that he had lost her so easily?! His mind was panicked as he quickly went through the hallways, busting open any door he could manage to pull. "Shinozaki!" he called out, but got no response. Not that he really expected one... Yelling never seemed to work. But he had to try. Any time spent alone, something horrible could be happening to her... He couldn't stand the thought! The idea that she was suffering... or dead, was making his chest tighten painfully.

He was beginning to grow desperate as he searched the second floor hallway. His steps were still rushed, and he felt like he wasn't really all there. He was beginning to lose hope... Falling further into despair. If he found her... dead... he didn't know what he'd do... His heart lurched and footsteps halted when he heard voices. Not Ayumi, but still... it was something. Maybe he could find something, anything! He stepped forward with new energy, noticing that the voices disappeared, but he kept going.

He pulled the door to the side with a bang, catching Ayumi's face. "Shino-!" Then... his eyes caught the rest of her. His cheeks quickly grew into a deep red, and he quickly turned around and shut his eyes. H-he just saw... Ayumi... Like, all of her... "S-sorry!" he quickly said, his mind short-circuiting. He didn't know what to do. How could he even... save her from her position?! He had no clue... This was all so wrong... but just the small glimpse he had gotten was turning into a permanent image in his head.

Ayumi jumped at the bang of the door being thrown open. Her mind went blank in horror as she saw Yoshiki, who obviously saw her. Even as he turned around, her mind was still clattering in dismay that a boy had seen her naked. Not that she didn't think it would happen at some point... but not like this. Not because two perverted ghosts has tied her up and stripped her of her clothes. Speaking of her clothes, she wasn't even sure where they were in the classroom or what the ghosts had done. She looked at Yoshiki's back, her heart pounding in utter mortification by her position. His apology was a little unneeded, since admittedly it wasn't like he had charged into her room and caught her getting dressed. This wasn't something anyone would really expect. "J-just get me out of this, okay?!" she snapped at him. She didn't want him to see her anymore, but he was the only one around and she didn't want to be caught in this position forever. She didn't want him getting close to her like this, but there wasn't another option. If only a girl had found her... still awkward but much less so. Ugh, he was probably mulling to himself how small her tits really were and- arrrghhh. Her face couldn't get any redder, but she was certainly succeeding in making the situation worse in her head.

Yoshiki flinched slightly at her snapping voice, but he was still completely lost on what to do. Yeah, he needed to get her free, but... he certainly couldn't just stand there and get an eyeful of her. It was completely wrong! Despite how much he... liked it... Ugh, stop! Now wasn't the time to let his perverse side show, even in his head. "O-okay..," he answered, but his voice was filled with uncertainty. He turned back around, his eyes open only for a second to make sure he had at least a straight path correctly to Ayumi. He moved forward, incredibly nervous with each step that brought him closer to his crush's bare body. His mind felt like it was overloading, his thoughts becoming incoherent. Once he felt he was close enough, that he could vaguely feel her body heat, his hands reached forward, aimed up so he didn't touch... things. They first landed on her arms, which weren't her hands, but it was better than anywhere on her chest. His hands moved up, grazing her skin to find her wrists. Though, it quickly became apparent not being able to see was greatly inhibiting his ability to get her loose. "Ah... I can't, um... get it blind..," he mentioned, slightly in a dismayed tone. He couldn't leave her like this, of course, but he couldn't open his eyes either! He was already invading her personal space, touching her hands and wrists, it was just all too much. He couldn't throw in looking at her... And yes, being this close meant he probably could keep his eyes on her wrists and not see anything else, but the knowledge of what lay below would kill him.

Ayumi tensed as he slowly approached, though his eyes were closed, she still felt embarrassment drowning her. She hated this damn school, putting them in such a horribly awkward position. She'd never be able to look Yoshiki in the eyes again knowing he had seen her... completely naked. She bit the inside of her cheek as his hands touched her arms, as he seemed determined to keep from looking at her. The consideration was nice, though she guessed she wasn't much to sneak a peak at anyway. Even if he wasn't pressed against her or anything, having a boy this close while she had no clothes on was weird. She could feel his warmth, a fact that sent her mind into confused disarray. She felt a small shiver shoot down her spine as his hands grazed her arms to find her wrists. She choked down a tiny, unexpected whimper. He said something, though it took her a moment longer than it should to process what he said. He had to open his eyes. Ah, dammit, this was not something she was mentally prepared for. "N-no!" she snapped quickly, mortification too thick in her head to even consider giving him permission to look. "J-just... please... manage it blind," she requested in a small plea. She realized she may just be dragging out the process and his closeness to her, but she couldn't handle it knowing his eyes would be open.

Yoshiki was half relieved and half disappointed by her answer, but not because of... those reasons. It meant more fumbling around, and every moment spent doing this was time their friends could be in trouble, or time that they were vulnerable. But, he wasn't about to go against a naked girl's order, not that he wanted to. He was much too nervous to open his eyes anyways. "Ah... I'll try," he answered with his head slightly cocked to the side, his brows furrowed. His hands fumbled with the rope, but he wasn't getting anywhere. He couldn't tell which way to pull or slip his fingers, and occasionally his hands would brush against hers, giving him an annoying skip in his heart, or his fingers would slip from the knot and accidentally trail down her arm. Ugh, this was the most embarrassing thing he has ever had to do, and it didn't feel like it would be over any time soon... That, and her heat and the knowledge of her position was making his mind hazy with desire. Still, it was an urge he completely denied to indulge in, and kept his mind straight, besides his annoyingly quick paced heart and glowing red face.

Ayumi made a small, thankful noise of acknowledgement as he continued to try and blindly undue the knot. The feeling of his hands sent odd jolts through her veins at the occasional brush or slip against her bare skin. Her breathing was hard to keep natural, as it would hitch slightly at the contact. His hands were really warm... actually, all of him was really warm. It was an embarrassing situation already, which she admittedly made worse by not allowing him to open his eyes. She found herself getting even more embarrassed when she realized that the warmth in her gut was her being turned on. She didn't think that having her hands unable to move and Yoshiki's heat and hands would be able to stir her like this. She... sort of liked the idea of him being able to do what he wanted with her. 'W-where is this coming from!?' she asked herself in alarm. She's never even... done that before. She shouldn't be finding herself willing to do this. She glanced up at him, his eyes shut and face red as he tried to undo the knot. It was a wicked thought, and surely she would just make everything so much worse if she acted on it. Then again, she found her desire to carry out the act outweighed her rational thinking. She wanted Yoshiki. It was an odd, strangely satisfying thing to acknowledge. She shut her eyes, taking a leveled breath as she prepared herself. She had no idea how she'd pass this off for anything else if he reacted badly, but she didn't let herself consider that possibility. She moved her lower body close, bridging the gap between them. Then she moved her hip against him in a way that could not be mistaken for anything but purposeful. She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded seductively and a coy smile on her face.

Yoshiki was still fumbling with the knot when it happened. The brush against him was wholly unexpected. His eyes were closed, he knew Ayumi must be mortified, and she liked Satoshi. So to say it surprised him was an understatement. His hand, as a knee-jerk reaction, grasped hers as he flinched at the small, shocking pleasure, leaning forward slightly as it crippled his composure. His eyes could no longer hold back opening slightly to look at her with confusion, but now with that rub, his blood wasn't going to his head, per say. "Sh-Shino... zaki?" he questioned, lost on why she'd do such a thing. It had been deliberate, that much had been made apparent, but his mind couldn't form an answer as to why. Her expression, her eyes... they gave off such alluring desire... He almost felt like he was being sucked in... He didn't even register how close their faces were now, his mind too muddle with the building heat to take account of any of their surroundings.

Ayumi was encouraged by his responses, her heart fluttering lightly as he grasped her hand. He was confused, but he definitely showed no argument or disdain for the motion. She wanted him so badly at that moment, that the embarrassment she had felt before seemed to have just simmered away. She was beginning to get wet, she could feel it between her legs. No way would she back down from this, when she could feel the desire and want aching in her chest. "Yoshiki," she purred lightly, crossing another line purposefully. She leaned forward, her nose brushed against his and then her lips grazed his. She wanted to kiss him so badly, but she forced herself to hold off for a moment. "Please," she begged lightly. She wanted him to take her, in every sense of the word. It was such a powerful feeling that everything else was being put aside so she could indulge in him.

Yoshiki was entranced by her look, only snapping out of his stupor with a jolt at his name. His first name. At that simple utterance, she had his undivided attention. His heart jumped as her lips brushed against his, and she talked against him. This was... surreal... Ayumi saying and doing all this? It was like a dream... hell, who even knew, it could be... This whole thing could just be in his head... After all, that's the only way something like this could develop so quickly, and in his favor. "This... is a dream, isn't it?" he asked skeptically, holding a pitiful smile with his brow furrowed. In some ways, he just kind of admitted that he's had these sort of dreams before, with her, but it didn't seem to matter at this point. If it was all just his imagination, then that's all it was. And if it was real... than she was being a lot more bold than him just admitting having fantasies about her, he guessed. He kept his one hand holding hers, and unconsciously, the other slid down the length of her arm, down her back following her spine, then settling at her waist. God, she felt amazing...

Ayumi was a little thrown off by the question, even though she didn't really know what she had been expecting him to say. Though, if he was asking her if this was a dream... then, this is something he has thought about? Something he has wanted? It set her body ablaze to a whole new level. Even if the thought of her and Yoshiki hadn't really crossed her mind before, now that it was there, she was adoring of the idea. He left a trail of fire as his hand moved down her back, her naked skin reacting powerfully to his touch. "I can assure you, it isn't," Ayumi said with a gentle smile. She took his bottom lip between her teeth gently, nibbling on it teasingly as a small way to prove he was awake, since pinching was hardly an option. She then leaned forward to firmly press her lips against his, her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth.

Yoshiki smirked at her, his eyes narrowing as he began to let his desires run the show. So this was really happening... Heh, well... he wouldn't disappoint. He found himself growing eager at her teasing nibbles, all doubt washed from his head. When she finally brought their lips together, he wasted no time allowing her access and tilting his head to bring them even closer. Even though she was the one who asked for permission, he was finding that he was assuming dominance, obsessively exploring her mouth and twisting against her tongue to absorb her taste. His hand that held hers shifted slightly, so instead of simply grasping, their fingers were tightly intertwined.

Ayumi's mind was fuzzy with pleasure, the only thing going through her head was how good this felt and why had she never done it sooner. She was growing hotter and wetter as his tongue dominated her's, the action making her insides stir excitably. It was a bit unexpected for her to find such temptation in the idea of giving her entire being over to him to do as he wanted, but what he wanted was what she wanted, it seemed. Either way, she would let him have her anyway he pleased, because he tasted delicious and was making her emotions spike so wondrously. Her fingers squeezed in between his lightly, the action sweet and innocent, grounding her in the thought that this may not just be sex. She had very little room to do anything to him, except press her body closely against him and move her tongue against his. She didn't want her hands untied though, the restriction was something she found herself enjoying in an odd way.

Yoshiki couldn't get enough of her taste, unable to stop the addicting interaction between their tongues. Though, he did want to get to know her better more, so the hand stopped at her waist began to move down, over her ass, then going in between her thighs. He had little restraint at this point, so his body was doing whatever it liked. His fingers searched her before finding her slit, a little shocked about how moist she was. He was able to make her wet like this? He was now fully confident in his movements as his fingers slid further still, catching the small mound of nerves between his fingers before kneading it.

Ayumi's blood felt like molten lava in her veins as his hands explored her more thoroughly. His touch was mesmerizing, something she was completely indulging in. A part of her couldn't believe this was happening and another part was still questioning why she never approached this option before. She gasped against his mouth as he moved against her folds, a little surprised but very pleased that he was already there. Any thoughts were wiped from her mind as he worked her most sensitive spot. "Aaa-ahhn, Yoshiki~!" she moaned, her hips moving encouragingly with the action. The sensation was completely taking over her mind, pleasure clouding her senses. She hardly noticed the rope around her hands rubbing her skin raw and red. Yoshiki's actions were all she could possibly take in.

Yoshiki was a little saddened that their kiss was broken, but her moaning his name was enough to make up for it. Besides, he had other parts of her to occupy his mouth with. He moved to her neck, starting at her jaw line and making a trail down her neck slowly, kissing and sucking against the skin. His hand, encouraged by her noises of pleasure movement of her hips, kneaded her clit a little more before moving back to her folds. His fingers stirred her juices before shifting and working the sensitive skin of her opening in massaging motions. She was so soft and wet... he couldn't hold back the urge to spread her out and slowly penetrate her, first with two fingers. He wasn't exactly experienced, but he was determined to make her scream, and he wasn't completely clueless on the female anatomy. These days, you could find out all the ways to satisfy a girl. So instead of simply sliding in and out, he made sure his fingers were curved to rub against her front-most inner wall. It may not be his length inside of her, but her insides tightening and twitching against his fingers was giving him a strange sense of amazing pleasure. He felt a burst of emotions, finding himself unable to hold it back any longer. He took his mouth from her neck, now close to her collar bone, and moved his head to lay against her shoulder. "Ayumi... I love you..," he muttered, quiet, but he was close enough to her ear that he was certain she heard. His mind caught up that he had actually just confessed to her, making the warmth on his cheeks burn brighter, but at this point, did it really matter, or was it really a secret? That, and his movements were making him hot, so much so that his clothes were starting to bother him, even in the cold school.

Ayumi was quickly figuring out how talented Yoshiki was with this, her mind struggling to keep up with all the stimulation. He was reducing her into a puddle of mewls and gasps. She kept tugging at her arms to grab him, but the rope stilled her hands in the same position. She felt her heart jolt at each kiss and suck against her neck, the actions warm and getting her more worked up. Her eyes became glazed over as he continued to work her clit, a pressure building up in her lower abdomen. A heavy blush was settled on his cheeks as he began to move her folds, her breathing completely erratic between her gasps and moans. Her back arched as he slid two fingers into her, her eyes widening as an amazing warmth spread through her. Her voice caught in her throat as she didn't expect the movement to send such strong waves of pleasure through her. Her legs quivered as they fought to keep holding up her weight. She was panting heavily as he laid against her shoulder, her mind suddenly shutting down as he spoke. Her eyes widened, and the position they were in made it impossible for her to turn her head and look at him. Yoshiki... loves her. Yoshiki loves her. Yoshiki. Loves. Her. It didn't click in her mind before that moment that it had been much beyond fantasies and maybe a crush. Her heart's already fast pace seemed to increase to the point where she felt a little overwhelmed. "Untie me," she suddenly requested, her mind moving at miles a minute as it tried to figure out exactly how to deal with this new piece of information.

Yoshiki paused a moment at her words. Ah... Had he... said something wrong? Come to think of it, this seemed more like just pleasure, which he guessed... added feelings ruined it? Well, he couldn't think of any other reason she'd want to stop and be untied. He mentally cursed at himself, since being with Ayumi like this was an incredible chance, and he just blew it. He would've liked to keep her this way, since it was incredibly hot, but he became completely submissive at her orders. It was embarrassing, but it wasn't like he could help it. There were times at school when she asked him to do things that he desperately wanted to say no, but the word left him when it came to her. He moved his head away from her shoulder before giving a small nod, avoiding her eyes as he could now fully feel just how embarrassed he was. He pulled his fingers out of her and separated their hands. Now that he could see, one hand was enough to hastily undo the knot. Ugh, it had seemed so much harder blind... "S-sorry," he muttered with a red face, mortified at this point, and thinking that he had completely devastated their mood.

Ayumi felt a stone in her stomach at his reaction, realizing he must be under the assumption she was rejecting him and stopping their progression. Although, she didn't really know what was going to happen, causing her stomach to twist anxiously. She felt very empty as he pulled his fingers out and went to untie the rope as requested. Her arms were burning and sore from it, so it was admittedly a bit of relief when they were undone. Still, the pain of them hadn't even registered in her mind when they were in the moment of heat. She swallowed thickly as he apologized, her hands reaching out and grabbing at the edge of his jacket before he could retreat away from her. "I can't say it back," she tried to explain, her eyes casting down guiltily. She... still definitely wanted him, and she was pretty positive she liked him, but his emotions were so much stronger than her's. She wasn't sure how to handle the situation. And she was now suddenly aware of the fact that she was naked. Her face was burning red, her emotions going haywire in her head.

Yoshiki felt incredibly nervous and embarrassed, fearful of how she may take his confession. His foot moved backward to put some space between them, but paused and looked up at her as his jacket was grabbed. At her words, ones he knew were coming but difficult to hear out loud, his heart dropped, but fought to keep his expression neutral. He didn't, and couldn't, make her feel guilty about how she felt. After all, it wasn't something that could be controlled. "That's... fine, really... I didn't... expect you to...," he admitted, his eyes averting her gaze as he grew a smile, but it was turned into more of a solemn face when his brows furrowed lightly, "It sort of slipped... on accident... Sorry... I didn't mean to put you on the spot or anything..."

Ayumi hardly felt better at his words, his solemn expression making her heart drop. "Don't apologize... after all... I put you on the spot too," she admitted, fully becoming embarrassed by her earlier... well, seduction. She hadn't even considered the idea Yoshiki had any strong feelings towards her when she made her decision. If she had... she didn't know if she would take advantage of the situation. She was a little panicked that he actually felt that strong about her, since she doubted Yoshiki would ever use the word 'love' lightly. "But... I... I do like you," she said quietly, eyes unwilling to look look at him. A crush and a deep attraction were as far as her emotions were at the moment, considering it wasn't until they got stuck in Heavenly Host together that any of these thoughts entered her head. In her mind, Yoshiki had always been Satoshi's best friend and the guy she had to nag to get things done, but that was changed in the haunted school. It would have probably been easier to go along with it, but she didn't want to be insincere with him. When... if... she reached that point, she wanted it to be true.

Yoshiki remained quiet, not really feeling like she had done anything like she said. She had simply tempted him, not really put him on the spot. He just lacked the willpower to say no to such an offer from her. Though, he found his eyes drawn back to her at her own admittance. No, it wasn't love, like he was pretty sure he felt, but still... it was more than the simple friendship he had thought it would be. "You... do?" he asked, unable to keep the surprise from his tone.

Ayumi really wished she had clothes on, or something, because she felt vulnerable in every sense of the word and she didn't like it very much. She glanced up at him at the surprised question, brow furrowed slightly. He heart skipped unusually as she actually met his eyes for the first time in a while. "Of course. I wouldn't have made a move like that if I didn't," she said with a small pout. Did he think she would have thrown herself at any guy that would have come around?

Yoshiki flinched slightly, finding a huge problem with the question he just asked. He grew slightly panicked. "I-I didn't mean it like that!" he tried to explain urgently. Of course he didn't take her for a slut or anything! He just... hadn't thought she liked him. It hadn't really crossed his mind that she'd ever be attracted to him, even when she had brushed against him, but that was only because he was extremely skeptical of mutual love... err, rather, attraction. With that thought, his mind remembered the fact that Ayumi was still... completely bare. Despite their intimacy a minute ago, he felt his right to look was retracted for some reason, so his eyes went to look more at the ceiling. "Aah... h-here... until we find your uniform," he said quickly, shifting to pull off his jacket and move it around her shoulders. She could do the buttoning and stuff, if she wanted.

Ayumi frowned at him skeptically, feeling her pride still wounded from the question. And of course, now she couldn't even imagine working up the courage to try and pick up where they left off. She didn't want him to think she was desperate or any type of slut. There's was still the bothersome heat and pressure in her gut that wouldn't be relieved anytime soon, it seemed. Her eyes widened slightly as he moved the jacket around her shoulders, her annoyed expression softening a little. "...Thanks," she mumbled as she slipped her arms into the sleeves. The jacket was really warm and had that pleasant boy-smell that did nothing to alleviate her heat. Then she was left with the awkwardness of trying to decide where to button it. It was fine to button higher up, but lower made her nervous. Her wetness from earlier was on her upper thighs and she didn't exactly want to get it on the jacket. At the same time, she didn't want to be exposed. Gah, this was all too embarrassing. She should have never made a move in the first place, she felt like a complete idiot. She couldn't even bare to look in his general direction, she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

Yoshiki kept silent after her thanks, feeling an incredibly awkward air around them. He noticed she seemed to be having trouble deciding whether or not to, err... dirty his jacket, but he didn't say anything. Surely, bringing attention to it would only further embarrass her. Agh, but what if they ran into Satoshi? His gut burned with jealousy, his prior embarrassment and consideration of hers were lost in the flames. "It's fine, it's just a jacket. Your comfort's more important," he said with a stern gaze, grabbing the jacket lightly to pull it up and button the bottom for her, since he was almost certain she didn't want to. Despite his rational side screaming at him for the secretly possessive gesture, he'd rather die then let Satoshi even get a glimpse of Ayumi like this. Once it was completely buttoned, he let the jacket drop down to cover down to her mid-thigh. It wasn't as long as he'd like it to be, but it was long enough. "C'mon, let's find your uniform," he said to try and move away from their earlier interactions and conversations. Touching her at all was out of the question right now, so he was waiting for her to move ahead so he could keep an eye on here rather than pull her by her hand, arm, or whatever.

Ayumi was mentally debating with herself what to do, since neither option seemed great. Then Yoshiki spoke up and she felt the color on her face deepen. She opened her mouth, unsure of what she was going to say, but either way it would never escape her throat as he moved to pull up the jacket and button it himself. A small confused, shocked noise squeaked out of her, because it was the last thing she was expecting. She felt a little better as the jacket hid her body, but her mind was having a hard time concentrating considering how easily she was swept up in its scent. She looked at him as he spoke. "Yeah," she agreed simply, since she definitely didn't want to find the others in this condition. It seemed they were leaving their previous activities in the past and moving on... disappointing but she could understand it. When he made no movement to move, she figured she'd just take the lead and leave the classroom. She had... no idea where the ghosts had taken her body and subsequently where her clothes had been left. Actually, she hadn't considered it before, but they the hell had they put her in that situation? She honestly didn't want to give it much thought.

Yoshiki followed behind her, holding his hands in his pockets. His hand still felt... weird... But of course, he wouldn't bring that up. They walked in silence, and he hoped they'd find her uniform soon, because the knowledge that she only wore a jacket was pretty mind-dizzying. He was certain she was probably cold, and extremely embarrassed... so she probably wanted to find them more than he did. After all, he was simply worried that his urges would come back, especially if he let his thoughts wonder. Like... he could just slip his hand under and-no... Keep it straight in your head to keep it limp down below, he corrected himself, his eyes narrowing. Since their last incident, he wasn't going to take his eyes from her, so it would be a bit difficult to keep these ideas from popping up, but he'd just have to manage...

The silence was driving Ayumi crazy, but she had no way to break it. Any hope of normal conversation vanished the moment she moved against him and gave him bedroom eyes. As she kept letting her mind flashback to the events of only a few moments ago, she was torn between throwing herself out a window and jumping him again. It had been a little surprising how he knew- 'No, no, no,' she scolded herself. Last thing she needed was to be getting herself wet and worked up. She was also very aware of herself because he was following. Ugh, his jacket was decent for being covered up, but she still felt overly exposed. If they weren't able to find her uniform, she might just cry. How the hell could she even begin to explain this to the others? Ugh, and that means she also didn't have any of her candles on her. Or her student ID... or her scrap of paper. She took a heavy breath, trying to calm herself down. They had barely looked anywhere yet... she shouldn't let herself panic too much. She opened the next accessible classroom door and began to search the room.

Yoshiki moved into the room with her, eyes scanning the room. He couldn't find it himself, but he wasn't the best observer... He wished he could just catch whatever put her in that position and get the information from it himself... In fact, what exactly had been done to her?... A jolt of panic went through him, but he quickly brought himself down to think rationally. If something like that happened... she would be a lot more distraught, right? That wasn't to say that he was fine with what they had done to her, but it couldn't be the worst scenario he was putting in his head. She would be a crying mess, and wouldn't been so sexually forward with him. He let a sigh escape as he ran a hand through his hair, glancing to her. "Any luck?" he asked, in case she found something he couldn't with his poor searching skills.

There were desks thrown to the corner of the room, which was of course shrouded in darkness. She pressed her palms against the desk and leaned forward on her tiptoes to try and see over and through all the school desks. Her eyes caught no Kisaragi uniform. Her feet went flat on the ground as she turned around. "No... nothing yet," she admitted miserably. She wished she had her gym bag... anything to cover her more properly than a jacket would be nice. It was so weird to have no underwear on. The bra was a little less odd, considering her tits weren't huge, so when she was at home, half the time she didn't wear them anyways. They were more about making sure her nipples didn't poke through the shirt than support, really.

Yoshiki made a small hum in acknowledgement of her answer. They could be anywhere in the school really, which wasn't good at all. They had no way of narrowing their search... He hated to say it, but finding her clothes seemed pretty unlikely... "Let's keep going then... Hopefully they're in this wing," he mentioned off-handedly, turning to leave the room. Well, surely the ghosts or whatever wouldn't have moved her to the other building to strip her, then move her back here to do whatever, right? If they couldn't find them here, though... Searching the other building would be a little more dangerous... and time consuming.

Ayumi mumbled an incoherent agreement. Each room searched and no results was making her fall deeper and deeper into a depressed state. "This is no use! Who knows if they're still in this closed space!" she erupted in frustration, kicking a desk over in the sad attempt to alleviate her anger. They could be anywhere. In another closed space, fallen down one of the many holes in the floor, scattered, who knows if she'll manage to find them. "And without my paper scrap, i'm damned! I'll never get out of here!" she yelled, tears threatening to overflow. She was willing to bite back the embarrassment from losing her clothes, but without her paper scrap, she'd be better off just accepting defeat. There was no way out without it.

Yoshiki jumped slightly at her unexpected burst of frustration. Unlike him, it was unnatural to see her blow her top, but he couldn't blame her. His eyes narrowed towards the ground thoughtfully, feeling a sense of dread. No... he said he'd protect her... That meant getting her out of here. He looked up with determination, stepping forward and grabbing her gently by her shoulders, a way to ground her and get her to listen. "Shinozaki, calm down! I won't let you be damned!" he told her sternly, keeping eye contact with her. He eyed his jacket on her, and the ID pinned to the chest of the fabric. "Even if we don't find yours... You will get out of here," he said firmly, leaving no room for her to refuse, if she even got what he meant.

Ayumi froze as his hands grabbed her shoulders, staring at him as he tried to talk her down. Though, what he said had the complete opposite affect. She caught onto his unspoken command, her own eyes flicker to the ID, where she assumed he put his own paper scrap. "No, I won't! I refuse to get out using your scrap!" she snapped at him. She couldn't imagine accepting the offer, it tugged horribly at her heart to even consider it. She didn't want to get out of here if it meant Yoshiki had to stay and die. Her trembling hands shot to the ID, trying to unpin it so she could shove it into his hands. She couldn't let him die because of her.

Yoshiki knew she would reject, but this wasn't an offer. "You can't, Shinozaki, this isn't optional!" he replied, his tone level, yet held a certain assertiveness. His hand went to hers to stop her from unpinning the ID, grasping it firmly. "This isn't arguable. I... owe everything to you... and like I said, I love you. I wasn't just tossing out words in the moment. I know it sounds stupid, because we're only in high school, but you're the most important person to me. When we first got here, I promised myself I'd protect you, no matter what. Do you really think I'm going to leave you here to die?!" he asked her, his gaze sharpening and the hand still gripped on her shoulder tightened. "I'm not... leaving you here. You will get out. It's not a question, okay?" he continued, his gaze softening and grasp slacking. He moved his hands from her, but not before moving his hand under hers to delete whatever progress she had made in unpinning the ID, "Keep it. I won't take it back, period."

Ayumi hissed in annoyance as his hands stopped her from unpinning the ID, everything inside of her refusing the very idea of taking it. As he continued to speak, she took an emotional punch as she tried to sort through everything going on inside of her. It was unfair of him to assume this position when he had done what he was supposed to, he kept his paper scrap on him. "I told you I don't love you!" she snapped, eyes narrowing at him. She wanted him to hate her, to be willing to abandon her. "It's stupid of you to be willing to die for me! Idiot!" she yelled, unable to hold back her tears any longer. "I don't want your damn gesture!" she said as her hands went as far as to begin to unbutton the jacket. The fact she had nothing else on didn't enter her mind, she was desperate to get hid ID off of her and back in proper possession. He may be stubborn, but she was as well. She couldn't just accept this gesture, especially after rejecting his feelings.

Yoshiki was unaffected by her words, his eyes narrowing back. He didn't care if it was stupid. He'd have to be a complete asshole to leave her here, especially after claiming such strong feelings. Did she really think he'd just leave without her? No, he wouldn't! Not in a million years! He grabbed her hands again to stop their movements, not even focused on the fact of the jacket being her only piece of clothing, either. "I told you it isn't a gesture, dammit! It's an order!" he argued, not backing down. "I don't care if its stupid! I don't care if you love me or not! And I don't care that you don't want it! It's mine, I decide what to do with it. And if you shove it on me, I'll let it fall to floor, and leave it," he threatened, and was completely serious. If she wouldn't take it and get out... then he was staying with her. It felt cruel to push this on her, but he couldn't live with himself if he left her here to die... He would be dead, mentally... and maybe for real, too.

Ayumi fought against his hands stopping her's, though his strength crippled her ability to actually unbutton, she kept moving them in the attempt. "This isn't fair!" she cried, her lungs struggling as she kept yelling to the loudest capacity she could. "You don't get to force this on me! I don't want to be the reason you die!... I won't be able to live with myself," she choked out, a sob following her shouts. If she took it, and she got out, abandoning him, how could she even look at herself with anything but disgust? To abandon someone who loves her and protected her this entire time? She'd hate herself. And she didn't want him to stay here with her if it came down to it, because it was stupid for both of them to die. He earned his right to get out of this place.

Yoshiki's heart ached, knowing it was incredibly cruel to her, but he couldn't leave her here! He couldn't! "I'd be staying by my own choice, it wouldn't be your fault. You didn't lose yours because you dropped it, you were attacked!" he explained desperately, keeping a firm hold on her struggling hands. He could barely think straight at this point, or have a decent hold on his emotions. "It's not fair to tell me to abandon you!" he said back, his voice raising as his feelings flooded his mind. Without much warning, his hands moved from hers to bring her closer in a tight embrace. He sunk down to his knees, one hand grasping at the jacket near her waist, the other pressing her head lightly against his chest. "This isn't fair. It's not fair at all!" he shouted with frustration, his arms shaking, and if she listened close enough, he was attempting to push down sobs. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly, though tears still escaped. "I can't leave without you! I can't! So stop telling me to! It's not fair either!" he choked out, shaking his head.

Ayumi's own stress, worries, and fears were being magnified as Yoshiki seemed to be losing control of his emotions. Her heart was pounding in her ear, vibrating against her skull painfully. Her eyes widened to large saucers as his hands abandoned her hands to bring her into a hug. As he sunk down, she did as well. Her expression twisted painfully as he shouted in frustration. It was so hard to hear Yoshiki breaking down, shaking, and close to sobbing. He had been in control since they had gotten here, able to take in everything with such a leveled mind. Even as she panicked time and time again, he hardly wavered. It only made her cry more, that this was all so rotten. She buried her head deeper into his chest, her arms wrapping around and grabbing as his shirt to hold him tightly. She was trembling hard, trying to think of some compromise, something that would work, but there was nothing. The only option was to find her scrap of paper, which was a slim possibility. He was right, this was all unfair. She was floored, as well, because he cared about her this much. She hadn't doubted the sincerity in his confession, but this further solidified her knowledge that he was in love with her. It was scary. "I'm not leaving without you," she said firmly, voice muffled against his chest. She couldn't be convinced to leave this place without him. She would use her own paper scrap to go home, it was the only way she could survive past Heavenly Host. Abandoning him wasn't an option.

Yoshiki grasped onto her as if she'd disappear forever if he didn't, unable to hold back a sob from finally emerging. At her words, it was obvious she wouldn't use his, but if they didn't find hers, he wouldn't use it either... "I'm not leaving without you either," he told her stubbornly, his voice soft and quiet as to avoid it from cracking. "I'll never abandon you."

Ayumi's heart wrenched painfully in her chest as a sob escaped him. She moved her head slightly to lay against his chest as opposed to burying her face against it. It seems they had reached a stalemate... she still didn't want him wasting his opportunity to go home because of her, and if the argument rose again, she'd probably try to force it back into his hands. Even if he wouldn't accept it, she'd still probably try. At that moment, though, she found herself finding accepting it was both of them getting back to their home or neither. She hugged him tightly, her own sobs and tears fading away. Everything was still rotten, as things looked now, they were going to die. Oddly enough, she felt okay. He was warm and he was there, and that was enough in that moment. She felt a startle in her heart, as she felt a question shoot through her mind. 'Am I... in love?' she asked herself, alarmed. She felt ready to die in his place... she felt so at home in his arms. She was unsure if she should even dare to voice that aloud. She had just shouted at him the opposite, and what if it was just her emotions still on hyper drive from their argument?

Yoshiki didn't move afterword, keeping her close. The only shift happened when his head went to lean against hers, his eyes squeezing shut tighter, if it was possible. He didn't fear death, but he feared Ayumi dying. So much so, he'd say it terrified him. If they didn't find her scrap, it'd seem she would be destined to die... He didn't want to think about it, though! He wanted to believe that they'd find it, and get it out of here together... After all, they had come this far... They could find her uniform, right...? His body still shook horribly, his mind unable to grasp such hope in this state, and find the will to pick himself back up and release Ayumi. He wanted to keep her safe... from everything... and this was all his distraught brain could think of to do.

Ayumi shut her eyes, listening to the rhythmic thumping of his heart. After a while, it almost felt like her's was moving at the same pace as his. She found herself worrying for him as his trembles didn't subside... ugh, she really shook him up. She should have just kept the worry to herself, because unspoken it wasn't an issue they felt like they had to deal with yet. His concern for her kept knocking her back. She hadn't thought she meant this much to him... but he was willing to die for her. And apparently, she was willing to suffer the same fate. Her cheeks felt warm, as she huddled into him, her tight embrace not wavering. Her heart picked up pace, throwing the beat in her ear and the beat in her chest off sync. "Y-Yoshiki," she suddenly mumbled, cursing mentally at herself for stuttering. She shouldn't say this before she was positive... but they were in a situation where she hardly felt holding things back was right. "I... I think I love you," she whispered.

Yoshiki was only taken out of his muddled head and ceased his shaking at Ayumi's voice, once again speaking his first name. Not that she had reverted back to Kishinuma in the time span, but still, for some reason he hadn't anticipated it. He felt a little bad about calling her Shinozaki now, but she hadn't even seemed saddened by the decision of her last name. He snapped into awareness at her next words, his eyes opening. But he didn't want to move away. Instead, he wanted to hold her closer, if he could. She had mentioned that she wouldn't say it because it wasn't true... so his mind didn't even think that this wasn't as close a relationship as she stated. He laughed weakly, the hand at the back of her head moving to the opposite hip that the other gripped at. "That... makes me really happy, Ayumi...," he mentioned in an only slightly louder voice than a whisper. His heart swelled, but there was still dread lingering in the back of his head concerning their future.

Ayumi smiled lightly against him, relieved that there seemed to be no doubt or challenge in his voice. He believed her. She wanted to melt into him, just enjoy the feeling of contact between the two, but she hadn't forgotten where they were and their situation. It dragged down on her mood, because she may have realized this all too late. "I'm glad," she mumbled shyly. She let out a heavy sigh, preparing herself mentally for searching for that damn paper scrap. She wanted to find the ghosts who caused this and wring their necks, but she knew they were already in pain. "We... really should keep looking, though," she said, pulling her back away from his chest after a small pause. They weren't dead yet, and they hadn't covered the entire wing. She had just lost her nerves, which served as the catalyst for all this emotion.

Yoshiki felt so warm, because the girl he had held such strong affections for since they first met actually... felt the same... But, it was close to impossible to forget about Heavenly Host, even though he wanted to. At her suggestion, he felt saddened. Pulling away from her was not something he was willing to do, but they had to. They had to find her ID, and, along with it, the Sachiko Charm paper scrap. "Right...," he replied, his tone slightly down-trodden, but he couldn't argue that they couldn't waste time here. His arms unwound themselves from her, his hands lightly grabbing onto her arms to move her up to stand with him. "Let's keep going then..," he turned to leave the room, only this time, his hand kept a strong grip on her hand, and his fingers slipped in between her's. Now he could lead, and still make sure she was still behind him, and okay.

Ayumi felt a heat rise, forming a blush on her cheeks as he entangled his fingers between her's and began to lead. It was probably silly of her to blush or have her heart skip at the action, considering the other activities they had been in the heat of not too long ago. Hah, what a weird progress for a relationship... though, all of this would ultimately be meaningless if they couldn't find her scrap. The thought made her terrified, that they would fail to find it. Was it the right choice to tell Yoshiki she loved him back? Well, he had made it wholly clear he wasn't leaving this place without her, so it probably safe for her to just admit it. She tried to clear her head of all the little thoughts that kept popping up as she focused on searching. Each room that came up empty just made the stone in her stomach heavier. It wasn't just her life now, and that made it all the more scary. In one of the classroom's they looked over, she felt herself suddenly lose balance completely. Unknowingly to her, a candle laid on the floor, so as she stepped forward normally, her foot caught it and catapulted her backwards towards the ground.

Yoshiki was walking on as normal, trying to keep his spirits up. They would find it, then they could go home, and... he and Ayumi would be together. However, as he was lost in thought, he was unprepared for a tug on his hand. He hadn't been ready to support her falling weight, so instead of holding her up, he was jerked backwards in mid-step. This caused his body to veer slightly, and end him up on his side, or, more specifically, his arm, mere inches away from Ayumi. He gave a small groan, trying recuperate from the sudden tumble.

Ayumi grunted lightly as she hit the ground, the world feeling off kilter. The impact didn't hurt that much, but it still felt sore on her back. Heavenly Host's floors were just wood after all. She pushed herself to sit up, glancing over at Yoshiki apologetically when she realized she pulled him down with her... ah, what an awful analogy to pop up. "Sorry," she said sheepishly as she began to scuttle around the floor in search of what she tripped on. "Are you okay?" she questioned, hands groping the dark floor. She knew she wouldn't have just tripped, something trapping under her foot and sent her backwards. Of course, it probably shot forward as a result.

Yoshiki moved to sit up after he recovered, finding Ayumi's shape in the darkness. "Uh, yeah... I'm okay," he answered as he rubbed the side of his arm. It was just sore, but the pain in his head was worse, given he had been hit there previously. Ugh, on the same side too... But he wouldn't let Ayumi worry over him. "What happened?" he questioned, the fall seemingly out of nowhere, "Has the class rep turned clumsy?" Really, she rarely feel. Ever. He would know, because he'd have seen it for sure... Because... well... He wouldn't say specifically, because it'd make him a definite perv...

Ayumi scoffed lightly at the question. "Please! My balance is perfectly in tact," she said as she kept shuffling along the floor. 'C'mon, it has to be around here somewhere,' she thought irritably. She really hope she didn't trip on a bone... mostly because she'd be setting herself up to picking it up and that would be disgusting. "I tripped on- Ah!," Ayumi's sentence cut by as gasp as her hand grasped around the familiar feeling of wax. She felt a spike of excitement that sparked hope in her chest. She could definitely tell it was one of her candles, which meant the possibility of getting out of here seemed a lot brighter. "My candle!" she exclaimed, standing up and holding it triumphantly.

Yoshiki, despite their grim situation, gave a light laugh, moving his head to the back of his neck. It was like a jolt when he heard her voice again. He quickly stood and went over to her, eyeing the candle's shape like a God send. "That's... really good!" he said, his tone and demeanor relieved. That meant they could have hope to find her clothes, ID, and paper scrap! Somewhere in the school, if not in this very room! "Ayumi, I'm pretty sure you falling was the best thing to happen to us," he joked, smiling at her, even if she couldn't see him.

Ayumi was beaming, unable to stop smiling as she gripped the candle. She laughed lightly, ultimately relieved she had stepped on the candle. Otherwise, in the darkness, the detail could have been missed. "And as an extra bonus I got to take you down with me," she joked with a small laugh. She had been a little surprised Yoshiki hadn't managed to catch both their weights, but he must have been unprepared. "Now if only I could find my matches..." she said thoughtfully as she put the candle on the desk and got on all fours as she searched the dark ground.

Yoshiki smiled lightly at her, glad the dreary mood seemed to have been lifted. He moved to his hands and knees to help her search, now gaining a new energy of optimism. They actually had a chance... All of her stuff could be here! Or at least... in the same space.

With enough searching, Ayumi slowly began finding her clothes. Her skirt first... then her sport's bra. She really had to wonder why the hell the ghosts undressed her in here and moved her to a completely different room. They had been jumpy... so, maybe they were trying to hide in a safer spot or something? Either way, her mood was practically bubbly as she found her shirt. She quickly grasped at it, finding the student ID still pinned. She slid out the Sachiko Charm paper scrap, her heart swelling in such overwhelming relief. "Found my paper scrap," she informed him with a smile. She then realized their emotional outbursts earlier were a bit unnecessary. Though, she was ultimately glad it happened, because it led her to the conclusion that she was, in fact, in love with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki couldn't be more overjoyed at that moment when he heard those words. He quickly found Ayumi, sweeping her up in a hug, and laughing lightly. He was relieved... They had practically dodged a bullet! Out of this whole school, and out of all those dimensions, they had found her paper scrap! "Thank God...," he said through somewhat delirious laughs, mostly because he couldn't believe they had come through. All of their effort wouldn't be for nothing! They could get out! "Just a little more, and we can get out of this damned school," he said, holding onto her tightly, not really thinking to give her room to put on her clothes. That fact was lost in his all they needed was to meet back up with others, and appease Sachiko!... Well, not that that would be easy, but he and Ayumi had been through a lot. They could do this, if they stuck together.

* * *

It was about two in the morning when they got back. The five of them had been overjoyed to finally escape, a small celebration erupting that they had somehow managed to survive. It only took seconds for the harsh reality to come crashing down on their heads, though. They had lost Seiko, Ms. Yui, Mayu, and Morishige... it was heartbreaking and hard to process. It was a weird conflict of emotions, to be so overjoyed about your own life not being taken but losing those closest to you. It was still raining outside and they were all worn down from the year-long night. Though, as the group began to go its separate ways to get home to worried, irritated parents, Ayumi couldn't bear the thought of being alone. They had all agreed to come to school tomorrow, but in the hours between now and then, she wanted to keep Yoshiki's company. Even if... they had confessed, they hadn't discussed anything past that, so she may be, once again, crossing a line with this request. "Uh... Yoshiki?" she said before the two could split in different directions. "Could I stay with you tonight?" the question felt weird coming out of her mouth, but she was trying to sound natural. Her face warm in embarrassment, and her stomach was tossing in nervousness.

Yoshiki was, of course, feeling solemn, the rain beating down on them not really helping. They had lost almost half of their friends... but those guys would want them to get out, and live their lives, right? He kept telling himself that so he didn't get too consumed by despair. On their walk, Satoshi, Yuka, and Naomi had already split, and he was admittedly dreading when he and Ayumi had to part. His eyes moved to her at the sound of his name, wondering what it was she wanted. To be honest, he hadn't been expecting what came out of her mouth at all. It was tempting to just stop walking and freeze for a little bit while he tried to comprehend the request, but he kept his feet moving. His eyes focused back on the sidewalk ahead of them, a blush settling across his cheeks as he rubbed the back of his neck and narrowed his eyes. "Err, well... I-I guess you can, if you want," he answered, unable to keep back a stutter. Ugh, he lost his cool completely around her... and shouldn't that be when he needs it most? "Won't your parents be worried sick though?" he asked, glancing back over to her questioningly, then adding, "Then pissed, after they find out you're okay..."

Ayumi glanced at him, eyes nervously moving to the ground. Ahh, she made things very awkward with her request. Though, she could understand why... it was a big step to sleep at... ah, her boyfriend's place? She didn't know if she could even call him that. Since confessions had been made, all they had done was hug, which she didn't mind, it just was a little confusing considering what they had been doing. "O-oh... well, I can always call them and make up a lie. Hinoe will talk them down either way," she explained, eyes stuck on watching the puddles on the ground. "I-I don't want to be a bother, though. I can always just go back to my own place," she said, giving him a place to step out of the idea, because she didn't want to force him into anything he didn't want to do. She could understand if he just wanted to be alone after everything they went through. Plus, school was only a handful of hours away.

Yoshiki made a small hum, his attention going back forward. He guessed it would be okay... But, ahh, if her parents ever found out where she actually had been, they'd have his head on a stake. After all, he wasn't exactly seen as the best role model and guy to be hanging around after dark at his own apartment... Not that their judgments would be misplaced. After all, they had already been semi-intimate in Heavenly Host. Their development together was all over the place, so really, anything could happen. "Huh? Oh, it's not a bother," he said quickly, dismissing any sort of hassle with her coming along... except her parents, but that wasn't really something he could always avoid. He debated whether or not he should get cheesy... but considering their circumstances, he shouldn't really care about his cool-rating. "I actually... would be better off with you... I've discovered it's a lot easier to deal with things when we're together," he added sheepishly, turning his head to hide his blush from her. His hand moved to find hers and grab onto it, finding the movement close to being some sort of habit.

Ayumi was relieved to hear him not accept the out she was giving him, because she didn't want to be away from him after everything they had gone through. She glanced at him as he continued to speak, her heart swelling with a pulsing warmth as she soaked in his words. A small, gentle smile appeared on her face as a light blush adorned her own cheeks. Heh, he really is adorable, though she doubted he'd appreciate her vocalizing that thought. When his hand found hers, she lightly squeezed it. "I feel the same way," she said softly. Just his presence was enough to keep her in higher spirits than she would have been if she returned home. Plus, after everything they had been through... she wasn't ready to separate from him yet.

Yoshiki approached his apartment, still keeping Ayumi close with their intertwined hands. He fished for his keys in his pocket, pulling them out and unlocking the door. He was pretty lucky to not have lost it in the pool or something... He entered and flicked on the light, finally releasing her hand and turning to shut the door behind her and lock it back. "Well, it's not much... but, make yourself at home..," he said with a sigh. It was a small home, but a home nonetheless. "You can have the bed," he mentioned with a yawn, not really thinking that they would share it. After all, it was maybe fit for one person or an extra half... They'd have to be pretty close, and he was not only embarrassed to bring that up, but he also assumed she liked her personal space, to an extent. With his small bed, there was no personal space to be spoken of when two shared it.

Ayumi realized as they approached the apartment that she had never once been to Yoshiki's place. On the chance he did miss homework assignments, it was Satoshi that would bring them to him. She glanced around curiously as they entered, somewhat relieved to see he wasn't a slob. Not that she thought he was... but a teenage boy living by himself, well, she had expected more mess. The entire apartment smelled like him, so she found herself becoming pretty comfortable in it quickly. She hummed lightly as he told her to make himself at home. At his next comment though, her head turned quickly to look at him. She hadn't really expected the suggestion that they'd sleep in different locations. Although, it was probably the gentlemanly thing to offer and assume. "No! I mean, I don't want to put you out like that," she said quickly, not giving herself proper time to think about what she was saying. "W-we can share..." she said with a red face.

Yoshiki looked back at her when she seemed shocked by his offer. His brows furrowed at her refusal. He was beginning to think she'd never let him do anything for her... He went to answer, but it seemed she wasn't done, and he was caught off guard from her own suggestion. His face glowed red, and he lost his voice for a minute before he could even begin to answer. "Y-you sure?... It's not a queen sized bed or anything like that...," he mentioned, even though it was probably obvious, and maybe insulting to add as if she didn't know, "We'll be... really close... You sure that's okay?"

Ayumi watched his red face, as he seemed to try and grasp something to say. As the silence felt like it stretched out forever, she was worried she may have broken him. She had been throwing a lot of curve balls at him lately. As he finally found his voice, she felt herself become a little embarrassed. Of course she didn't expect him to have a queen-sized bed. She tilted her head at him as he then added that they'd have to be close. It wasn't hard to come to these conclusions on her own, but she could understand why he was vocalizing them. She couldn't shake her blush as she tried to compose herself to answer. "Yeah, that's fine," she said lightly, forcing herself to keep her eyes on him. Her heart was racing in her chest as a certain nervousness fluttered in her stomach.

Yoshiki blinked at her, shocked she still wanted to, but... she wanted what she wanted, he guessed. He certainly didn't have a problem with it... In fact, he'd imagine it to be a lot easier to get some sleep after all this Heavenly Host stuff if they were close... His heart jumped lightly, his blush unwavering as he nodded. He had no reason to argue over it. However, now, their next order of business. "Uh, and... I guess you can choose whatever of my clothes you want to wear..," he mentioned, since their clothes were dripping wet from the rain. He didn't really want her to get sick. He didn't give her any further information, assuming it was a given as to where his clothes were. After all, he only owned one dresser. He moved to the laundry room and removed his jacket, tossing it in the dryer. Next he unbuttoned his white shirt, slipped it off, and then shoved off his red undershirt. He didn't really want to remove anything else until he could get his own change of clothes... So, he'd have to wait for Ayumi here. He didn't want to accidentally walk in on her changing... even though he had technically seen her before. Hell, he had touched a good portion of her, one place being particularly exclusive, but that seemed irrelevant at this point. Right when she had told him to untie her, it seemed the event had been erased from existence. So, he felt the privilege of seeing her was retracted. After all, they had only started being together... he assumed.

Ayumi nodded as he offered her free range of his dresser. She watched as he left to go to the laundry room, moving to go just grab a shirt. She felt very awkward as she opened the dresser, feeling a bit like she was violating his privacy. He did tell her to just pick whatever, but it was so weird going through his stuff. She just grabbed the first t-shirt she saw, just wanting to get out of her cold clothes. She stripped out of her wet clothes, except for her underwear. She grabbed his t-shirt and pulled it over her head, feeling much more comfortable to be in something dry. The shirt fell about mid-thigh, so she was fine with just wearing that, since even if he did have pajama pants, they would not fit her. She undid her hair ties, since she never slept with her hair tied up. With the changing done, she bundled her wet uniform under her arm and figured she should go find Yoshiki. Her heart was thumping painfully in her chest, everything about this situation was making her a nervous mess. She stepped into the laundry room, her brain going haywire at Yoshiki's bare chest. Which, may be a little silly, but she was pretty sure she had never seen him without a shirt on. And it just occurred to her that guys didn't really sleep with much on, did they? She really had no clue, but it was definitely something that made it hard to find her voice. She couldn't even muster up an idea of what to say, because her entire mind seemed to be focusing on his broad shoulders and bare chest. "I'm done... uh, thanks," she said, eyes moving nervously to the floor because she didn't want to be caught staring at him.

Yoshiki turned to her at her voice, his brain blanking for a second. True, none of his bottoms would fit her at all, but still, he hadn't been expecting her to just be in a shirt. Her top was still covered, but legs were still a big deal to him. He shook off the shock, nodding to her. He took the clothes from under her arm and threw them with his in the dryer. Then he went back to his room and closed the door for a short minute, changing out of his pants and underwear. Ah, it felt good to be out of wet clothes... He was a lot warmer too as he put on more comfortable pants. Normally, he wouldn't wear a shirt in bed, but he was second-guessing his habit with Ayumi around. So, he ended up slipping on a shirt before opening the door with his wet clothes in hand. He tossed the last of the wet clothes into the dryer before slamming it shut. He started it, then turned to her. "Ah, well then...," he started, but lost his words as his face glowed and his eyes avoided her. It was time to, ah... sleep together, in the more innocent way... probably. It was hard to tell with Ayumi at this point. He went to turn off the light in the laundry room and living room, going into his room after and waiting for Ayumi so he could shut the door.

Ayumi waited in the laundry room for him to finish changing, her face red with embarrassment. She was beginning to question her own sanity by putting them through all this awkwardness, though she hoped it would just fade away once they were in bed... Although, if anything, the awkwardness would be even more potent then. She knew she would get comfortable in his presence, at some point. Everything they were doing was just new and out of her comfort zone. Also, it wasn't anything she had been prepared for. She requested to stay at his place tonight and for them to share a bed without thinking about it. Now her mind was turning about what might happen... and just generally how this would play out. She jumped out of her thoughts as he came back. She was simultaneously relieved and disappointed by his shirt. Ayumi was quickly finding she may be more perverted than she had given herself credit for in the past. She looked at him as he started to speak but it dissolved into nothing. As he went to turn off the lights, she took a moment to get control of her legs and follow him into the bedroom. She certainly didn't wake up this morning and expect any of this to happen. She looked at the bed, her entire body tingling in nervousness. Ah, should she wait for him to get in first? Or should she just crawl in now? There was no reason for her to just stand around and stare at it, so she just forced herself to take that leap. She folded over some of the blankets and got under, scooting to the side of the bed to give him a decent amount of room to get in.

Yoshiki shut the door behind her, though the action felt weird. Closing doors was for privacy, and just having a girl who he had loved for so long in his bedroom... It was all very hard to process. He turned off the light once she was in the bed, since he could easily tell where things were, since this was his, well... house... He moved in beside her and pulled the covers back over, at first unsure of how to use their tight space. They were so close... He turned on his side, and even though he still wasn't sure of himself, his arms moved to hug her and bring her closer. His cheeks were burning, but this was still comfortable... He laid his head just over hers, taking in her sweet scent. He was incredibly nervous... but he was sure he'd grow accustomed to this... Or, at least, he hoped he got to.

Ayumi was a bit relieved as the lights came off, because then her incredibly red face was hidden in the darkness. She listened as he approached the bed and got in, the sheets shuffling seemed earth-shattering loud. He hadn't been kidding when he said there wouldn't be much space to work with, but as his arms moved around her, she found herself actually glad he didn't have a larger sized bed. She squirmed a little as she readjusted against him. It was all odd but in a pleasant way. She liked how warm he was and that boyish smell that enveloped her. Although, despite all the ordeals and the long day, she didn't find drowsiness hitting her as she expected. She was too busy paying attention to the fact she was in bed with Yoshiki.

Yoshiki held her tighter after she finished settling, guessing this was an okay position. She certainly gave no argument to it... He settled against the pillow with a soft sigh, closing his eyes and attempting to find sleep. He was incredibly comfortable, almost too much so... Since this was all new, he didn't want to sleep and miss a moment with her like this... It was sort of troublesome, since he'd be dead tired at school in a few hours, but it wasn't like he could help it... Still, he'd just enjoy this in silence. She was probably worn out, so he didn't want to bother her and keep her awake.

Ayumi found herself focusing on listening to him breathing, feeling his chest rise and fall. Her mind began to turn through the day they had just gone through... her stomach heavy at the thought of their fallen friends. She felt a little guilty they had survived, but at the same time, the others wouldn't have wished ill will upon them. After pondering that, her mind went back to what started all of this. Hah... this relationship was surely developing oddly. Between her legs was warm when she remembered how his fingers had felt against and inside... She had just gotten comfortable, and now she was bothering herself. Was it too fast to want that again? She hadn't particularly wanted it to stop, but after she got him to untie her, the entire thing just faded away. Which was for the best, they had to work to get out. Now, though, she could feel that unrelieved pressure again. She had no clue if Yoshiki was even interested, or even awake at this point. She swallowed thickly as she moved her leg between his, her foot brushing against his. It was the only place she could manage skin-to-skin contact, and playing footsies was obviously flirting, right?

Yoshiki held his eyes shut and was just generally enjoying her warmth and smell. That is, until he felt her leg go in between his, already making his eyes jolt open. Eh? Wh-what was this? Another curve ball? At this rate, his brain would be broken within days of being with Ayumi. He moved himself away slightly to look at her. After some time in the dark, his eyes had adjusted, so he could see her pretty clearly. His look was one of question, wondering if she was just nestling against him further or... she wanted something. An obvious something, but not a something he would just jump to as an answer to her movements. If he misread her and started something intimate, things would get awkward incredibly quickly.

Ayumi blinked curiously as he seemed to move away slightly. For a brief second she was worried he may be angry or irritated at her for trying to initiate something, but she quickly found his expression was just questioning. She smiled softly, and her half-lidded eyes took on a seductive nature. A similar expression to the one she wore back at Heavenly Host when she had been bound and trying to cox Yoshiki into certain activities. However, she waited for him to make a move, since she wasn't sure if he would be up to that type of intimacy quite yet.

Yoshiki caught her look easily in the dim light, his heart picking up pace. Agh, and he had just gotten a hold on his blushing... He was extremely nervous... and who wouldn't be? He had been confident before in Heavenly Host, because it was a situation in which he wasn't sure if he'd get another chance. But now, he was extremely worried about his ability to satisfy them both. Ugh, the embarrassment if he couldn't let Ayumi enjoy it... He would surely have to crawl under a rock... But, this bridge had to be crossed at some point, and, again, he had no heart to say no to Ayumi. His arms moved to pull her closer as he simultaneously shifted to hover over her. He lowered to kiss her, missing how she tasted, as one hand went to move down her frame. Urging himself to be more bold, once his hand reached the end of the shirt, it slid under it and back all the way up to her chest, a place he hadn't reached last time. His hand caressed her, and he couldn't help but to be amazed at how soft she was. Not that he expected any different, but really feeling her was different...

Ayumi felt excitement stir inside inside of her as he pulled her closer and moved on top. She leaned into the kiss, something they haven't actually done since she had been tied up. She felt a bit more nervous about this than she had previously, because the last time had been such a quick decision that would have possibly stayed an isolated incident. At least this time she had the ability to move her arms, not that she particularly minded the other position. Her one hand moved to the back of his head, her fingers intertwining with his hair. He left a trail of goosebumps as his hand made its way to her breasts. For a split second, she was worried he may be disappointed by the size, but as he began to fondle, the pleasure spiking in her mind quickly made the thought disappear. She gasped lightly against his mouth, her back arching closer into him.

Yoshiki was finding himself in the same mental position he had been in the first time. That being, he couldn't pull away from their kiss. His hand kept getting a feel for her breast before moving slightly to tease her nipple in light twisting motions. After a minute, he felt like truly picking up where they left off, so his hand moved down her skin to her upper inner thigh. He rubbed against her panties for a moment before pushing the fabric aside. He stroked her folds to see how wet she was, to make sure he wasn't going too fast. If she wasn't soaked, he wouldn't be going as quickly as he was. But since she was good and moist, he figured it was okay. His fingers slid against her opening a few times to get covered in her juices, to make his movements easy and fast, before spreading her apart and pushing inside with two fingers. This time, since his hand was coming in from the front, curving his fingers to to move against her inner walls was easier and probably more effective.

Ayumi could hardly register her lung burning for air as she didn't want to break their kiss, the feeling of his tongue against hers was too slick and pleasurable, and the moments she could breath were erratic as he kept working her sensitive chest. She legs were quivering lightly in excitement as his hand moved to her thigh, the jolt she felt from his hand against her clothed pussy still lit fireworks behind her eyes. Her hand gripped his hair tighter as his fingers moved against her, and her other hand clutched the sheets tightly. She completely trusted his actions, nervousness about her virginity or possible pain were only small concerns in her mind. As he slipped inside of her, moving against her walls, she felt heat spike in her body in immense sensual pleasure. Her legs moved to wrap themselves around his waist, her hips moving in rhythm to his fingers. She had to break the kiss, the movements inside of her yielded such a strong result in her clouding mind. "Nnnngh, Yoshikiii," she gasped, encouraging him to continue the movement against her insides. At this rate, though, she didn't think she'd be able to hold on very long. It felt too good, hitting the right spot again and again.

Yoshiki obliged her begging, keeping his movements steady with her hips. He was already starting to gain his confidence back, since he could make her like this... And it also guaranteed that she'd at least be able to find release once... if he was too horrible to get her there a second time. Now that their kiss had been broken, he could truly pick up where they left off, moving his mouth swiftly down her neck to her collar bone. His other hand moved from just simply helping his balance against the bed to grab her hand that clutched the sheets. He savored the feeling of her insides, the slick, sensitive skin becoming another one of his addictions. It, like her taste, was driving his mind further into the hazy heat of passion. He was a bit worried he'd lose it feeling her like this with his dick rather than his fingers. After all, this was her first time, so he had to keep grounded and gentle.

Ayumi continued to mewl as his fingers moved against her inner walls, the pressure building slowly but surely. Between her noises of pleasure, her breath was ragged as breathing became difficult to even manage under the flood of sensations shooting in her veins. As his hand moved over hers, she flipped her hand from clinging to the sheets so she could grasp his hand tightly. Her other hand moved from his hair down to his shoulder, her fingernails digging into his skin. The feeling of his mouth against her neck, trailing down to her collarbone sent tingles down her spine. Everything was too much, her mind felt completely overwhelmed, but at the same time it was the most incredible feeling she's ever experienced. Ayumi's cries increased in volume as her body approached release, as did the tightness of her grip on him. With a jolt she hit her climax, a warmth spreading from her pussy outwards. Electricity travels throughout her body, her insides twitching and contracted around his fingers. The seconds felt like they lasted for hours as waves of pleasure crashed over her. Juices spilled over his fingers as her body shuddered in enjoyment of the sensations around her hips and pussy. As the orgasm passed, her grip on him slackened, her one hand falling off his shoulder onto the bed. She panted heavily, her body coated in sweat from the intense movements. Her eyes shut, her mind focused only on soaking in the satisfaction of what she just experienced.

Yoshiki moved his mouth away from her as she gripped tightly onto him, and her insides grew tighter around his fingers. Watching her experience her breaking point riled him up even more, his hands grip on her's tightening. Once it passed, he pulled his fingers out of her with ease. He would've tasted her, but he was growing much too impatient to occupy himself with anything else. He let her rest a moment while he slipped off his shirt and pushed down his bottoms. She seemed to lack energy, but if he was good enough, she'd forget her fatigue. Besides, he'd be doing most of the moving for this time. His hand went to her hip before he positioned himself against her opening. He paused a moment, halfway halted by a feeling of nervousness, and the other half was time he was allowing her the say whether or not she was prepared for the leap. If she wasn't, they could just keep their relationship level at the other activities... Pretty much, it was her choice.

Ayumi opened an eye curiously when she heard the bed sheets rustling. Her mind caught up to their next activity, and while she was exhausted, she was also excited to take this step. It didn't feel too fast, she didn't question if he was the right person, or if this was the right place. She couldn't take her eyes off him as he stripped down, the flame reigniting in her lower body. The only nervousness she had was how much more filled she was going to be by his length than just two fingers. She would adjust, she was well aware of that, but she just hoped it wasn't too difficult of a process. Either way, though, she wanted to do this and she wanted Yoshiki to find the same relief she had. She moved her legs around him, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. She was definitely ready for this.

Yoshiki caught her look, reading it as she was ready, and that she wasn't looking back. He took a deep, quiet breath, only more egged on by her legs moving around him. He was still nervous, as most first times went, but... he was certain he wouldn't regret this. No matter the outcome. He held her hand and hip tighter in preparation, beginning to move to fill her. It already felt good, to the extent of tantalizing, but he wouldn't move ahead of her. He had to show at least an ounce of willpower. She was extremely tight around him, which was driving his mind crazy, but he was actually making steady progress thanks to her earlier rush of juices. He moved into her at a sluggish pace until he couldn't anymore, pausing and glancing down at her. Sure, he was having restraint difficulties, but he'd go so far as to call this whole thing off if she found it too much right now.

Ayumi concentrated on keeping her breathing relaxed. Her hand tightly grasped his, a rush of nervousness hitting her as he began to enter her. At first his length against her felt good, but it quickly shifted to discomfort as he moved into her. She had never used anything to fill herself like this, so the entire thing was very new to her body. She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath through the entire process, so she finally exhaled and continued breathing, though it was erratic. As he ceased continuing to push forward, she figured he was completely in, which was a relief. She made no urging for him to continue yet, her inner walls were adjusting to him still.

Yoshiki noticed her discomfort and erratic breaths. He couldn't really imagine how it was for her right now, but since he assumed this was the same process of child birth, only minimized by a lot, that she would be having a difficult time with it. He took even breaths to keep himself calm, so his mind didn't get lost in the fog of desire. He eyed her with concern, making sure his voice was stable before speaking. "You okay?... We can stop, if you want," he informed her, giving her an out if she felt she wasn't ready for it yet. After all, this really didn't matter so much that he would make her go through with something uncomfortable. There were others ways to relieve pressure, like he had her. Sure, this had a deeper level of intimacy and closeness, but since they had just started their relationship, there was no hurry to get here.

Ayumi looked at him as he spoke, conflicted by the offering. In some ways, she really did just want him to pull out because the discomfort was freaking her out a bit. But, she really wanted to get to this point with him and they had already come so far. If they stopped now, the next attempt would probably just go down a very similar way. The step had already been taken, she didn't want to back down now. "I'm okay... I just have to adjust," she assured him lightly. It was sweet how willing he was to back down from this. It was hard to believe she never noticed how much he looked out for her in every aspect. Even here, when he was probably getting pretty desperate to start moving, he was being patient and thoughtful of her. She tried to gain better control of her breathing as she squirmed a bit. It was such a foreign feeling moving at all while he was so deeply in her. She tightened her muscles, her inner walls hugging his length more tightly before she released. At this point she was experimenting a little bit, trying to override the feelings of discomfort and nervousness. She moved her hip to rotate around his dick, her body seemed to be learning to accommodate him.

Yoshiki stared at her, not being able to do much but listen to her answer. He nodded lightly, still waiting for her. "Alright...," he responded softly, but didn't move his eyes from her. It was getting tougher to hold on, especially as she experimented with movement, but he had to keep under control until she told him she was ready. Still, the movements were making breathing evenly difficult, and with the shifting of her hips, he couldn't hold back a sharp breath and flinch. This was proving to be... quite a test of his endurance...

Ayumi shut her eyes, her face glowing red from the heat between them. She focused on what he felt like, moving and squirming underneath him in little tests of her own comfort. She felt a bit guilty that she was making him wait like this. He was showing off a lot of self-restraint by not just taking the motions into his own hands, something she was extremely grateful for. She wasn't sure how much time passed as she adjusted and played with the feeling of him in her, but as she slowly pressed her hip upward, her back arching against him, she felt a jolt of pleasure wash away the residual discomfort she was feeling. She gasped, finally feeling the desire for this to come into fruition once again. "Yoshiki, please," she finally begged him, hips moving against him to encourage him to start moving.

Yoshiki was running low on self control, each testing of how he felt driving him closer to the edge. Ugh, and this meant he probably wouldn't last long, and not to satisfy her after all this would just be unacceptable... Tons of male-shame would follow such a shortcoming. He cursed the movement of her hips and back, hating the tantalizing pleasure at this point. Though, it soon turned to relief as he heard Ayumi finally urge him to start. Just in time... He hadn't been sure he could have waited any longer. He gave a sigh of relief, holding her hip securely as he finally got to shift. It was pretty amazing... how she felt... As he got more used to the action, he slowly began picking up speed, attempting to grind rather than just thrust in and out. It would be better for her that way. His mouth moved back to her to continue their deep kiss, though it had a lot more moments of break for gasps, grunts, and groans of pleasure.

Ayumi mewled at the new, incredible feeling of him beginning to move against her. Now that her body seemed adjusted and capable of handling him, she found her mind quickly clouding over in pleasure. The previous discomfort and anxiety washed away as she quickly found herself back into the aroused state she was in after her previous climax. His dick rubbed against her inner walls with unbelievable friction to her sensitive g-spot. She found herself rising to her peak quicker than when it had been his fingers against her. She kissed him energetically, something about his tongue just made her go even more wild. Her body picked up on the pace he was adopting and her hips moved in rhythm with him. As his length kept hitting her spot, she found a heat arising from her pussy that spread out to her entire body. Her hand clutched his tightly, and her gasps and moans kept breaking in-between their kiss. Her entire body tensed and ceased in motion for a moment as she hit her second orgasm for the night.

Yoshiki could tell he wasn't going to last long, and at first he was terrified of not satisfying Ayumi. But, relief washed over him as her cries against him picked up in volume. With her moving with him, he could hardly contain himself anymore. All the previous arousal and teasing of her testing movements had been too much. His grip on her head tightened as much as it could and his lips completely parted from her's. He lifted up slightly, giving one last deep thrust before his body stalled and mind blanked with amazing pleasure coursing through him. Since thought was completely out of the question, he released his hot cum inside of her with a loud moan, not even considering that she may not be covered for it. After a few moments that felt much longer than they actually had been, he relaxed and began panting, pulling slowly out of her and pulling his bottoms back up. He then slumped down on his side beside Ayumi. His brain still didn't think of what he had potentially done just now. He was much too pleased and tired, but in the best way possible. He was certain he was dripping in sweat, and his lungs burned for the lack of air, but he couldn't be more pleased. That had been... amazing... There were no words for how good that had felt...

Ayumi shuddered pleasurably as he thrust and released his cum inside of her. She was exhausted, her body hitting it's breaking point for the amount of activity she could handle. She was very satisfied, but unable to say very much through her heavy pants. As he slumped down beside her, she turned to rest her head on him, huddling up close to him. Her eyelids felt so heavy, and everything began to fade to darkness. After everything that happened that day, she was just glad he was by her side.

Yoshiki felt like all was right as Ayumi huddled closer and laid against him, his grip on her hand loosening, but not letting go by any stretch of the imagination. Yes... Heavenly Host had been gruesome, and a hell no one should have to live through, but as long as they had each other, they would make it. That's practically how they had survived in Heavenly Host in the first place. That's how they'd survive in life, too. His free arm moved around her to bring her body closer, his head lightly leaning against her's. In this position, his tired mind easily found rest after this whole ordeal.


	5. Gender Bender Special 1

This story was written in the fashion of a role play. I wrote the parts of Yoshiko, Naoki, and Makoto. My friend is responsible for the parts of Ayaki, Satsuki, Seito, and Sakurako. The writing was done by us, but we do not own the franchise or characters included.

We tried to pick names that heavily resemble their real names that are the opposite gender, so you can probably tell who's who, but if you can't, I'll give you all a quick chart.

Yoshiki - Yoshiko  
Ayumi - Ayaki  
Naomi - Naoki  
Satoshi - Satsuki  
Seiko - Seito  
Mayu - Makoto  
Sakutaro - Sakurato

* * *

Shinozaki Ayaki was quick to react to the final bell of the school day. He shut his notebook and crammed it in his schoolbag, grabbing something out of the bag in the process. His heart was beating uncomfortably fast as he approached Mochida Satsuki. "Hey, Mochida," he greeted lightly, a faint blush on his cheeks. It was ridiculous how easily her presence managed to keep him flustered. On the bright side, she never really seemed to notice... although, that may not be exactly 'bright' considering it would be nice if she started looking at him in a different light. She smiled at him, causing his heart to do one of those annoying flips.

"Hey, Shinozaki, what's up?" she asked curiously, standing up from her desk.

"Oh, I just wanted to give you back the CD you lent me," he explained with a light smile. He held the case out for her, which she took back. "You were right, they're a great band. I couldn't stop listening to them," he said, pulling his hand back to his side.

"I'm glad you liked them!" Satsuki said cheerfully, always happy to let others take a listen to her CD collection. "If you ever want more recommendations for music, feel free to ask! I have quite the extensive collection," she said, putting the CD into her own bag.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, thanks," he said with a grateful smile. It was nice to have an excuse to talk to her, when other conversation ideas just wouldn't come in mind. The two chatted for a few more minutes before Satsuki had to go to pick up her younger brother. Ayaki waved goodbye as she exited the classroom doors, a faint smile unwavering on his face.

Kishinuma Yoshiko looked at the scene between her two classmates with a subtle scowl, her head held in the palm of her hand and one leg crossed over the other. Watching them made a fire build in her chest, which was annoying in of itself. About a year before, she had been a rough-and-tumble delinquent, hardly showing up for class, smoking, and even getting into a few scuffles. Then a Junior class representative, Shinozaki Ayaki, had to stumble upon her being harassed by a teacher and giving her a strange speech. No one really fought for her like that, or told her should could do anything. So, naturally, her stupid emotions got the best of her. She had, very much regrettably, fallen for the class rep. It was only luck that she now shared a class with him, but it turned into a nightmare after discovering his painfully obvious crush on the oblivious Satsuki. She gave a frustrated sigh, her legs swinging to switch which was on top as the other girl finally left. Thank God she had other places to be, so she could finally catch Ayaki by himself. She glanced at him through sharp, gray eyes that were slightly narrowed, her dark brown hair spilling over her shoulder as she tilted her head at him. "What's so special about Satsuki?" she asked bluntly, her leg bobbing up and down impatiently. Sure, the other girl was probably her best friend of the same sex, but that didn't mean she wasn't a target of jealousy.

Ayaki had been in his own little dream world when he heard Yoshiko's voice. He turned towards her, his mind taking a long moment to catch up with the question. Once it was processed, though, his face lit up beet red. It wasn't something he talked about with anyone, and he had always hoped that the others really didn't notice. He pressed his hand against his forehead, his fingers ruffling through his hair and clenched his scalp. "Uh... well... uh," he began to stammer in embarrassment. His normally articulate way of speaking went out the door as he was knocked back with mortification. "She's just... her..." he grumbled, eyes looking to the side. He should probably be approaching the question much calmer and collected, but he couldn't stop the squirming, awkward response.

Yoshiko scoffed lightly at Ayaki's answer, her mind not pleased whatsoever. "What kind of reason is that?" she asked with a raised brow, finally lifting her head from her hand. He was so clueless, it was annoying! It probably wouldn't bug her if she wasn't in love beyond words too. "Surely there's someone better around here," she mumbled bitterly, turning her head to aim her stare at the wall she sat beside, her arms crossed on the desk.

"I don't think so... ah, not to me, at least," Ayaki said as his hand ran through his bangs and hair. He leaned back on a desk, his hands propping him up. "She's just... got a spark," he said fondly, his eyes becoming unfocused as he thought of Satsuki. He froze as he realized who he was saying all these things to and suddenly his attention centered completely on Yoshiko. "You're not going to tell her any of this, right?" he asked nervously. Ugh, what was wrong with him? Yoshiko was Satsuki's best friend... and girls talked about this stuff to one another.

Yoshiko grew bitterly quiet at his response, her muscles tightening slightly. It seemed hopeless... No way Ayaki would look at someone like her, who was nowhere near the cute type he seemed to like, or even remotely girly enough. Her crossed arms moved to hug her sides, her heart dropping. Her eyes glanced to him, her expression unchanging, since she didn't like to ever show her weaknesses. "I may... I don't really get anything whether or not I tell her, so I could be suede either way," she said with a small shrug, her legs unwinding themselves from each other.

Ayaki paled at her response, absolutely horrified by the idea of Yoshiko telling Satsuki about anything he said. "W-what do you want?" he questioned, unsure of what he could persuade her with. His tone had made it evident that he was desperate for this little conversation to stay between the two of them. If Satsuki found out what he said... urgh, he'd toss himself out a window. Especially since he had the awful suspicion that she was actually interested in Nakashima Naoki. He'd rather have a hopeless crush than be rejected.

Yoshiko eyed Ayaki as he asked what she wanted. She blinked, considering what may have been her worst idea ever. But... she desperately wanted him, and he didn't pay attention to her on normal circumstances... It wasn't exactly a mutual love, but she definitely didn't want Satsuki or any other girl come onto him before her. Ha... this was crazy... and she had the potential of losing her friend, but even so, she couldn't pass up the nice chance. She was much too selfish for something she would never get to truly have. She made a small hum, pushing herself up to stand and walking slowly towards him. "I dunno... I don't want much these days," she mentioned with lack luster to her tone, her hands held lightly behind her back. Her intentions weren't easily read, so she doubted the class rep picked up on anything. It wasn't until she was directly in front of Ayaki that she moved close, her chest pressed against him. She hiked up her knee to the desk behind him, against his side, while her other leg moved in between his. "Though I guess there is something..."

Ayaki watched her closely, waiting to hear what she actually wanted. He wasn't exactly sure why she was approaching him, but he was more focused on what she was going to say than what she was doing. That is, until she was pressed up against him. His face's shade turned to a deep red as his eyes widened into large saucers. His brain literally felt like it was crackling at the contact, as he could never say he had been this close to a girl before. His mind was too frazzled for him to tell if it was her or just her body that would illicit such a desire. She was warm, her curves against him sent a fire in his lower abdomen. He was forcing self control on himself, though, since he couldn't believe that Yoshiko was being serious. This had to be some type of joke. "Wh-huh?" he mumbled out. His focus was on keeping his blood in his head as opposed to his dick, because the last thing he wanted was to get a boner in the middle of the classroom. He couldn't believe he was having this type of reaction. Actually, what he couldn't believe was Yoshiko's actions. There was no way this was her intention, right? She was going to laugh at him in a second and call him a perverted idiot or something. He didn't know any other logical course of events that could take place from here.

Yoshiko smiled playfully at his red face and stuttering voice. He wasn't pushing her away, which was a good sign in of itself. And she could have sworn she felt some sort of tingling against her leg that was pressed against his crotch. By his stuttering voice, she still had a chance to second guess herself... To turn this into a joke... but she didn't want to. She moved her leg against him a second time, mostly to experiment exactly how he'd take contact from her body. Though, even though she was really turned on, she'd rather not get too much into things at school. She didn't even want the possibility of someone, even their friends, coming in on them, which was very likely. She moved so that her lips were only lightly touching Ayaki's, so light she could still easily talk against him. "If you come over before ten, I won't say a word to Satsuki," she said in a tone only slightly louder than a whisper. She moved away from him, going back to her own desk to pick up her bag as she went by. She slung it over her shoulder, leaving without another word, seemingly as if nothing had happened. But she had meant what she said, and she hoped he understood that.

Ayaki didn't expect anything that was happening, his entire being felt frozen in place as his insides roared with fire. He let out a small groaning sigh as she pressed her leg against him. A shiver went down his spine at the pleasurable contact, his body was clearly telling him to go with it. Though, he couldn't... wouldn't... this was all very sudden and he was very confused. He was frozen at the grazing touch of her lips. Then, after she gave him the conditions, she was gone. He stared with an open mouth at the classroom door, unsure how to digest everything that just happened.

He readjusted and composed himself before he sped home to take a cold shower. The freezing water shocked his system as he debated if this was a good idea. Had she been... insinuating what he was guessing? The contact she initiated was certainly pointing in that direction... and wanting him to go to her apartment... He wasn't sure what to do. Ayaki just couldn't understand where all this was coming from. Was Yoshiko just having sexual frustration or did she actually like him? No, no way was that the case. He would have noticed if she did, right? He let out a groan that echoed in the porcelain walls of the bathroom. He couldn't just ignore the situation, though, because Yoshiko would tell Satsuki. After his shower and killing time around his room, he finally came to a nervous conclusion. He'd go to her apartment and talk to her. She was a troubled girl, there was a chance she didn't know what she was getting into. He'd talk to her and they'd settle everything in a much more normal, less destructive way.

Ayaki knocked the back of his hand to her apartment door around seven. His entire body was tense with anxiety because he had no clue how to deal with this. It wasn't like a girl had made a pass at him before, especially not one so brash. He soothed his nerves by assuring himself that this was just some type of misunderstanding or momentary lapse of judgement.

Yoshiko paused her activities at the sound of knocking. Her eyes glanced at the clock, that read around seven-ish. It had better be him... She was getting more impatient by the hour since she had heard his small groan and had become painfully aroused. She walked to the door while gathering up her hair to drape it across one shoulder. She was still being pretty bold, the only thing over her underwear was a barely see-through sleeping gown. She had actually bought it after school, since she certainly didn't own anything like it beforehand. She would try every trick in the book to get him to agree, since it was unlikely he would right off the bat. He was a good person after all... She opened the door, shameless with her appearance. A coy smile tugged at her lips. "It's about time. I should have made the deadline earlier," she said with a light purr, grabbing his collar and lightly tugging him inside before shutting the door. She didn't particularly want the whole world to see her half naked. This was a sight solely for Ayaki. Without even checking this is what he came for, she began to move him towards the bedroom.

Ayaki felt his blood rush with excitement at the sight of her thinly-veiled breast and general lack of attire. He chastised himself mentally, refusing to let his instinct run the show. He was becoming genuinely concerned as she tugged him into her apartment. His mouth felt pretty useless, though as he realized their destination, he knew he had to act quick. "Ah, Kishinuma, hold on," he said in a strained voice. It was hard to not be turned on. She was admittedly gorgeous, something he hadn't really taken notice to before. Plus, he had never seen the female form so... exposed in person. He dug his heels into the ground, stopping her from tugging him along. His hands resting on her shoulders so he could turn her towards him. He kept her at an arm's length away, worried about his body's reaction and what she might pull. "I don't think you've thought this through," he said to her, keeping his eyes focused on her's because it was the safest place to look.

Yoshiko stopped as she felt him resist the direction she was bringing him in. She was unable to look anywhere but his eyes as his own locked onto her and his hands kept her firmly grounded to face him. She frowned slightly, impatient with the growing eagerness between her legs. "I think I have," she replied sharply, feeling somewhat insulted he thought she was just rushing into this to get off. She was no whore. If she didn't love him like she regrettably did, she'd never be doing such a thing. She'd just agree not to tell Satsuki anything. But her feelings wanted to run the big show tonight, and her body craved his touch.

Ayaki frowned lightly, his brow furrowing in concern. This seemed so out of left field for Yoshiko. He was assuming she was a virgin, but even if she wasn't, he wouldn't feel right sleeping with her. The two weren't dating, or in love... They were just good friends, and he was becoming increasingly worried about all this. He had never even housed the idea in his mind of Yoshiko as more than a friend, and he wasn't sure if he could feel right about doing something so intimate."Wouldn't... you rather do this with someone you loved?" he asked gently, eyes still locked on her's.

Yoshiko paused at his gentle voice, her heartbeats ringing in her ears as a soft blush spread across her cheeks. She guessed... to keep him from thinking she was a whore, she'd have to reveal her big secret. Plus, the question he poised was practically a golden opportunity. Her eyes narrowed slightly, not moving from being locked with his. "I am," she answered, her blush deepening to red."I want to... before he belongs to someone else," she mentioned in a softer, more solemn sounding tone.

Ayaki's arms slackened slightly as she spoke, his eyes widening as he soaked in her words. So... she did like him... or rather, she loved him. He had no clue. Now he wasn't really sure how to progress, because he could easily mess this all up beyond repair. He cared very deeply for Yoshiko... but he wasn't sure if his affections would ever translate over to love. "I don't want to hurt you," he said quietly with sincerity. He couldn't keep his eyes locked with hers anymore, so his gaze moved to the right. He didn't know what he could do to keep their friendship intact... She seemed determined for the night to proceed in a certain way, but wouldn't it be more cruel to fulfill her wish?

Yoshiko's heart dropped slightly as he finally tore his gaze from her's. Though, even at his concern for her feelings, she was staying persistent. It's not that she thought he felt anything for her... She wasn't even going to try and pretend that's how it was. She was more or less being incredibly selfish... but she couldn't help it. "You won't. It's not like I expected anything mutual," she commented, knowing fully well who his affections really laid with. At this point, her gaze also shifted to avoid him. "I just... want to feel you... before the chance goes away forever," she admitted her selfish desires, her voice growing slightly quieter as the shame really soaked in, but she still wasn't backing down, which made it only worse of her. "I mean this to be a one-night stand, because I know you love Satsuki, and... I'm also much too selfish to give you away to anyone before I have you, at least once..."

A blush settled on Ayaki's face as emotions conflicted in him in every way. He felt like if he was a good man, he'd refuse her advances and just leave. But, at the same time the desire had been ignited and he could feel the temptation sink into every fiber of his being. Yes, he loved Satsuki... or at least, he was pretty sure he loved her. It wasn't like that was mutual either though. Everything happening was a result of this awful chain of romantic feelings that weren't being met... It sounded like she really wanted this and that she had thought it over. He was still hesitant, afraid to break her. She was more fragile than she would ever like to admit. "Yoshiko, are you really sure about this?" he questioned firmly, his gaze falling back on her. He felt a little weird using her first name, but in the situation at hand, using such formalities seemed misplaced. His hands had released her shoulders, so his arms were laying limply by his side as he watched her for any hint of uncertainty.

Yoshiko waited for his response, her heartbeat still uncomfortably fast. Her eyes came back to his curiously before he spoke her first name, then her heart seemed to flutter. It sounded like if she said yes, he'd go through with it, which already got her excited, yet some anxiety remained. "Yes," she answered adamantly, her eyes showing desire in place of hesitation. She couldn't turn back now, not with her arousal and confessions. She didn't know if she could stand knowing she had told him about her love and even her perverted desires, and not have gotten what she wanted out of it.

Ayaki still felt a bit of uncertainty at his end. He didn't want to destroy their relationship, and he was worried Yoshiko wasn't as ready for this as she said. Although, she made it clear she has thought this out, and she has had a couple chances to back down at this point. Her eyes clearly held the desire to go forward, and he certainly knew his body was heating up for the act. Despite his anxieties about the very odd situation, he found himself unwilling to deny her. "Okay..." he said slowly, "but, if at any point you want to stop, just tell me." He was giving her an out if she found herself unable to deal with it.

Yoshiko grew back her coy smile as he finally accepted, a tingling shooting down her spine at the events to come. "That won't be necessary," she said with purr, her look somewhat sly, "But thanks for the offer." She grabbed his sleeve, tugging him the rest of the way to the bedroom. Hehe, how cute. He thought he was going to be in charge. She let go of him, slipping the gown off, because the showy part was over. "Mind getting undressed yourself?" she asked, and not because she didn't like foreplay and the steamy chore of removing each item of clothing herself. That would be nice, to run her hands all over him to slip each piece of cloth off, but since the feelings weren't mutual, it didn't seem right of her to force even more intimate things on him, things couples typically did.

Ayaki was a little surprised as she quickly moved him into the bedroom, though he guessed there was really no reason to postpone what was going to happen. His eyes widened as she slipped the night gown off, making most of her nude body visible to him. He glanced aside, feeling weird staring at her, but curiosity and arousal made it hard to not. "Oh, uh, no problem," he said at her request. He wasn't in his school uniform, since he had taken that shower earlier that day. He pulled his hoodie and t-shirt off in one easy tug and then kicked his shoes and socks off. His face heated up with a certain level of embarrassment as he undid his pants. He was already hard, the teasing from earlier in the day, her bare body, and just the knowledge he was about to have sex made it hard to keep himself calm. He pulled his pants and boxers off in one fell swoop and discarded them to the floor with the rest of his belongings. Though, something occurred to him at that moment."Ah, I don't have condoms or anything," he realized with a jolt.

Yoshiko smiled, not even ashamed as she watched. She didn't have near as much to remove, so she was allowing herself the sneak peek at his body. Her lower abdomen gave a warm feeling throughout her at the sight of his cock, but he distracted her from her eye candy for a moment. She paused, then her grin came back. "Don't worry about that. I'm covered," she assured him, slipping off her underwear down her legs and pushing them off to the side. Without further delay, she approached him and pushed him back onto the bed. She crawled on top of him with a perverse look, her legs straddling his sides, her pussy only just grazing against him. Even so, the little contact already took her breath slightly. She lifted her hands to unhook the front of her bra, letting it slip off her shoulders and onto the ground. "Heh... if at any point you want to stop, just tell me," she mocked, her eyes narrowed in amusement.

Ayaki couldn't help but be a little happy he didn't have to wear a condom, considering they were small barriers that took away some of a guy's sensitivity during the act. He barely got a second to really think before he found himself on his back, his entire body feeling oddly weak under her touch. His cock felt unbelievably hard as it throbbed for some action. The grazing of her skin against his most sensitive part made fireworks set off in his brain. He let out a small groan under his breath, his mind was in complete disbelief this was all actually happening. He found his eyes drawn to her breasts as she revealed them to him. All the blood in his body felt like it was going straight to his dick. It took his blood-deprived brain a moment to catch up on the fact she intended this to be their position. He frowned lightly as she mocked him, eyes narrowing back at her. "W-wait," he inwardly cursed for stuttering, "You're not supposed to be on top." Okay, it admittedly may be a stupid thing to even care about since he should just shut up and enjoy it. It felt weird to be on bottom, since it had pretty much been drilled into his head that girls were on bottom and guys were on top. It was the natural order of sex.

Yoshiko smirked at his groan, feeling a throbbing need to hear more. Though, he didn't sound very pleased about not being the dominant. Aw, poor boy. "By what rules?" she asked as she leaned in close, her lips barely hovering over his. She moved her hips slightly to grind against him, covering a small part of his shaft in her juices. She really wanted him inside of her, but it'd be pretty fun to watch the class representative get desperate. She'd like to see that side of him. It'd probably be pretty cute, despite the crude activity taking place.

Ayaki's face was beet red at her face's proximity and the challenge to his statement. He opened his mouth to try and answer her when she moved herself against his cock. He lost the ability to speak for a moment as he let out a throaty growl as pleasure shot through his body. He wanted desperately to buck up, but he wouldn't dare try moving her too fast. Her body would have to adjust, he was aware of that. After a moment, he found his voice. "It just... isn't the right order," he explained with a small pout. "Wouldn't you rather just let me do the work, anyways?" he questioned, since whoever topped would be the one who'd be more physically exerted by the end.

Yoshiko just found herself more egged on by his noises, making rubbing herself against his shaft a consistent movement. Sure, her legs and waist would be sore tomorrow, but they probably would be regardless, because of the taxing position she could be in on her back. In fact, her body would still be worked hard, unlike his if he was on his back. "Because girls do work anyways. Plus, this way, I can make sure the movement and pace is fun for me too," she answered simply, not moving her face from it's closeness to his. "And since I'm on top, let's lay a couple rules... One, you can touch me wherever you want. No spot is off limits, but the same goes for me. Two, you can't get too eager and move ahead of me. If you do, I'll pull you out and give a penalty time of just teasing. Don't test me either, I will do it... I think that's it... I have the right to add rules, just so you know," she listed, only stating two for now. Those should be enough... She couldn't think of anymore on the spot, so those would have to do. "Now shut up and enjoy it, unless you need to beg," she said with a growing smirk, finally moving closer and instantly moving her tongue against his during one of his panting breaths.

Ayaki felt himself having a difficult time focusing on her words as she rubbed up against his length consistently. He was throbbing with need to be inside her. Any hesitation he felt from earlier was being washed away by arousal and desire. He forced himself to listen to the rules, because he didn't want to anger her if he messed up. The touching thing was good to know, since he had been a bit concerned about what he was allowed to do. Though the not getting eager and moving ahead may be difficult to manage... He trusted her word that she'd halt the actual action to tease him as well, so he hoped he could keep it in mind. He couldn't really respond, the friction against his cock was driving him into a wild, panting mess. He resigned himself to being bottom, since she seemed determined for it to be this way and right now everything felt way too good to argue with. He met her tongue, meshing his against her's. Since he had permission to touch her as he wanted, his hands finally came to life. They landed on her hips, slowly traveling over her curves to her breasts, and his hands began to fondle them enthusiastically.

Yoshiko was amused as he finally shut it and let her run the show. She guessed it was a pride thing, but she obviously was doing a good job of pleasuring the both of them. She had to pull herself away slightly, separating their tongues as she couldn't hold back a shuddering gasp, her tight control over her breath lost as spikes in pleasure were not only against her pussy, but in her chest as well as he fondled the sensitive skin. She moved her hands up his abdomen, to his chest, thrilled with the feeling. She had to savor every bit of this, as this was her only chance. After a while of teasing and feeling up his body, one hand shifted and her movements against him paused. Her hand first came to his dick with light, feathery touches, before taking a gentle hold near the head. She settled herself slowly, making sure she aimed him correctly. She gave small grunts of discomfort as she pushed him further in, though her brain still didn't forget the sensations he was providing her breasts. She let out a groan as his whole length was finally moved into her, the full feeling being completely foreign. She panted heavily, giving an experimental movement to see how it'd feel to shift his cock inside of her. It still wasn't comfortable, so she had to give herself a moment of stillness. Also, it was a good chance to catch her breath.

Ayaki couldn't contain the groan building in the back of his throat as she touched his dick. He leaned his head back into the bed as his entire being told him to thrust. He used every ounce of self-control he had to resist, since it would only hurt her and end up delaying the amazing thing that was going to happen. He would have to resist moving his hips until she was used to the feeling and motions. Every inch of him that she took in made him so hot and eager. Her tight, warm walls were mind blowing, and he had to force his groans into deep pants before he lost control. Though, when she moved against his hard length, he couldn't contain a throaty, pleasured growl. His hands still worked her breasts and nipples, occasionally sliding down to her hips and waist, to travel back up. He was enamored with feeling her, his entire body running on instinctual desire. And with that instinctual desire came slight agitation at the halt of movements. She felt good around him, amazing actually, but he knew that once the movement started, it would be the best feeling in the world. "Nng, Yoshiko," he begged lightly, any pride or shame washed away by the need to release what was building inside of him.

Yoshiko acknowledged his plea, taking a deep breath and moving him inside of her again, up and down slowly. As she kept up the test of the feeling, it began to feel more natural, and was soon sending spikes of pleasure from the friction. Her smile returned once her body adjusted, and the real mind blowing fun could begin. She shifted position slightly, her angle better for moving his cock in and out at a quicker pace. Once she was completely ready, she wasted no more time, starting to grind against him at a good pace. As soon as it started, loud moans forced their way up her throat, her eyes shutting at the overwhelming pleasure and her hand that had positioned him against her opening grabbed the back of his hair uncontrollably, while her other stayed clenched at his chest. Every breath not spent moaning was used to cry out Ayaki's name, her self control gone as her senses were flooded.

Ayaki's breathing became more erratic as she began moving once again. She was still adjusting, though, so he stopped himself from bucking his hips by paying attention to his hands on her breasts. They were soft, warm, firm, and the hardness of her nipples made his straining dick throb harder. His blood rushed excitably as she moved herself to grind against him faster. He guessed she was adjusted to being filled, so he felt okay to start letting himself move. His hands slipped down to her waist, holding on and getting used to the rhythm of her movements before starting to move himself in time with her. A flurry of groans and inaudible words poured from his mouth as he could never fully verbalize how amazing this felt. Although, he was beginning to worry about how long he could last. He had to hold off until she came first, but he could only hope he'd be able to manage the delay. He felt his heart sink momentarily at her crying his name over and over, as he remembered that she actually loved him. He felt a stab of guilt, but his mind was too cluttered and his body too involved with the act for him to pay attention to the momentary distress for long.

Yoshiko's volume increased as he moved in time with her grinds, but she never forgot that she was the one in control of the movement. She had to keep hold of the reigns, even though the nerves throughout her pussy were going off like fireworks, especially since the angle she had them at was made to move his cock against her clit on it's way in and out. For first timers, they were keeping this up for a good amount of time, but a particularly hard thrust that felt deeper than before made her breaking point come fast. Though, being the cruel teaser she was, she held back as long as she could so he would have to keep working with his own pressure. Eventually, though, she gave in, her body moving to push him in deep against her walls before her muscles tightened, an incredible shooting of pleasure going throughout her body as a loud moan escaped her. Her back arched and her hands' grips tightened, her whole body twitching as she hit her amazing climax, the rush of juices that followed the contraction running out around his cock. She relaxed slightly, her mouth wide and panting. It was so much more fantastic than she could have ever dreamed... yet she still didn't have the sensation of him further filling her with his cum, but she knew he wouldn't, couldn't be far behind her.

Ayaki was focusing on trying to keep himself from hitting climax too fast, though it was torture holding himself back. His eyes were squeezed shut tightly as he tried to level his breathing to help hold down the urge to come, because every movement against her was setting electricity from his cock to his brain in mind-melting pleasure. He felt a rush of relief as she tightened around him, his length could feel her insides twitching around him, her juices slicking him up even more. With a couple more thrusts and the mentality that he could now come, his orgasm hit quickly and hard. He pushed in deeply with a final thrust as his cock twitched and released his hot cum inside of her. He was frozen in that position for a moment as the liquid emptied from him, and his brain went blank except for the sensations of pleasure coursing through his veins. As the orgasm passed, his entire body was hit with exhaustion. He moved himself out of her, the stiffness of his dick gradually went away. His breathing was heavy and shaky as he tried to process what just happened.

Yoshiko, with a couple more thrusts that sent pleasure up her spine, felt him twitch inside of her. His body freezing told her he was reaching his limit, though she didn't move herself off as he came inside. His hot cum shot inside her in pulses, the feeling in of itself was emotional fulfillment, even if he didn't feel the same. She gave a small groan as he pulled out of her, her mind now catching up with her fatigue and soreness from the activity. She sat off of him, her breath still heavy and her eyes shut as her brain rested. As she thought over this whole experience, and her arousal that had been there since school ebbed away, she found herself more and more surprised Ayaki had agreed to this... She couldn't complain, though. She could only be with him intimately one time most likely, and this as that time was nothing she would regret. There were no words to describe her experience, really.

Ayaki stayed laying on her bed, beads of sweat trailed down his body as he recovered from the act. He had the urge to shut his eyes and fall asleep, but he knew he couldn't let himself just collapse. His parents would worry and it was something a couple would do. A one night stand didn't stick around to sleep... He felt like a jerk as he sat up, running his fingers through his hair in the vain hope it would make it look more normal as opposed to the ruffled mess it must be. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. How was he even going to look her in the eyes at school tomorrow? And what about Satsuki? Hadn't he always imagined this with her? His head hurt as his body's passionate drive was no longer clouding his mind. "I... should probably go," he mumbled lightly as he swung his legs around the bed and grabbed for his clothes.

Yoshiko's eyes opened as she heard him shift, seeing Ayaki now sitting up. She moved back a little, moving herself underneath the covers as she watched him. "Right..," she replied, clutching the blankets to her chest. She knew this was coming, so it didn't really hurt as bad. She had gotten her heart pretty detached from the thought of actually being with him. She was mostly just happy he had agreed to give her this one night. "... Thanks," she added quietly. Tomorrow, she would have to act like this had never even happened. She was certain he wanted their friendship to be normal, so it was best she let him forget. She would always remember, and treasure this night, but that wasn't exactly a thought they shared. She also felt her shame and guilt catch up to her, since she had, in a way, forced him into this. He probably regretted it... and it made her feel bad that she had completely put this into motion, and didn't just let it die... She at least owed it to him to stop being selfish, and just let tomorrow proceed as if tonight hadn't happened.

Ayaki was pulling up his pants as he heard her quiet thanks. He just nodded, making small noise of acknowledgement. He admittedly felt pretty weary about everything that had just transpired. He didn't know if he'd go as far as to call it regret... still, maybe he should have said no a little more. He probably could have talked her out of the entire idea, but he let his dick do the thinking, it seemed. He shoved his feet back into his shoes. He couldn't find it in himself to actually look at her, since the arrangement was now over and it didn't seem right to see her in such a vulnerable state. "I'll, uh, see you tomorrow," he said quietly in farewell. He hardly waited for a response before exiting the bedroom and heading straight towards the door. He was out onto the streets in a matter of seconds. He replayed the events in his head, and tried to figure out how he could possibly act normal tomorrow.

Yoshiko made a small hum to let him know she heard him, but she hardly had time to give a full response as he left. She sighed, sinking further into the bed and under the covers, only leaving her eyes out to peer at the ceiling. Even though their friendship was in the balance, her mind was having trouble focusing on that, instead just amazed at how spectacular that had been. Her stomach tingled with warmth as she remembered the feelings, her legs crossing over each other tightly to keep his cum from running out. It was a weird, possessive action, but she couldn't help it. His warm liquids were strangely precious to her, and she didn't want to let them seep out. She sighed, blushing at her perverse thoughts and actions, turning to her side with a small sigh. She hoped she could repair this, and make it normal for Ayaki... or else this guilt would outweigh her pleasant thoughts.


	6. Gender Bender Special 2

The next day Ayaki got into class moments before the bell rang so he wouldn't be forced into idle conversation. His head still felt heavy from the previous night's actions. He had slept with Yoshiko. He had slept with a girl he wasn't in love with. He felt pretty rotten about the entire thing, as he realized she was going to end up regretting her reckless actions down the line when she found a guy who felt the same. Also, he couldn't find it in himself to glance in her proximity, which wasn't too difficult to avoid since he was a front-rower and she sat in the back. He had heard her in heat, seen her body bare, and touched a lot of it as well. His dreams had been a hot mess of skipping records in his head about the act and about the girl he found his affections actually centered on. Ugh, he had been completely out of his mind to ever agree to it. At lunch, he forced himself to sit with the others as they normally set up, even though he'd rather be by himself. He was playing and moving his food in his lunchbox more so than actually eating. He was distracted and uncaring about the conversation happening among the group, though he found his ears perked at listening for Yoshiko and Satsuki's voice. She had agreed to not say anything, and he doubted she would inform Satsuki about the sex, but he found himself curious if Yoshiko would be behaving any differently.

Yoshiko, of course, remembered the whole exchange of body heat and fluids, the loud cries and amazing feeling. Though, he was probably rolling in shame about it, so it was something she had to keep completely to herself. At lunch, she could have let the awkwardness sink in and make a mess of herself, but she sucked it up and decided to be selfless for now, and a while to come. She began casually talking to Satsuki, mostly groaning over tests that were coming up and how boring last class had been, giving Ayaki no special attention. As if she had spent all of yesterday at home, alone.

Ayaki heard typical talk coming from the girls, which for some reason didn't make him feel any better. Yoshiko was acting the same as she always did. She had been for the entire day. Though, their agreement was the one night stand, with no oddness or difference following it. Maybe he should really follow that agreement and move forward like he had planned. His eyes drifted over to Satsuki, a desire to pursue her ached in his bones now. It would make things go back to a state of normalcy in his head, right? His thoughts were consumed by the night with Yoshiko... So, he needed to replace any memories. He hoped. He really wasn't sure what to do to stop the ringing in his head, but he found himself more confident in the idea of asking a girl out.

Satsuki approached Yoshiko a little bit after school let out with a perplexed expression on her face."Hey... so... Shinozaki just asked me out," she greeted with a small smile. She wasn't really sure how to feel about the date they set up. She was a bit excited, but mostly the entire idea seemed weird. It had come out of nowhere too. Yesterday they were chatting about CDs and today he was asking her out? It was just a date, though, so it wasn't any huge commitment. Just a test run to see if it would work out. It wasn't like Naoki had made any moves towards her, so she figured a date wouldn't hurt.

Yoshiko picked her bag up from beside her chair, turning just in time to be approached by Satsuki. She gave a slight smile, despite the fire burning in her stomach. "Oh really? Well, good luck, that's all I can offer," she said with a small shrug, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Of course, she didn't want it to go well, but that was another extremely selfish thought. She would just have to let go of Ayaki, even though her heart wanted to desperately cling. She couldn't get her heart's claws off of him. "Seems kind of sudden, but then again, you never really expect these things," she added, noting how normal he had acted around Satsuki yesterday. She actually felt responsible for Ayaki's burst in sudden male confidence... She guessed once a guy got laid, they thought they could accomplish anything for a few days.

Satsuki smiled thankfully for the luck, unaware of her best friend's own affections for the boy. "Yeah, well, he seemed sort of off today," Satsuki recalled lightly. He had sat through lunch just staring at his food, and whenever anyone spoke to him, he gave a short response. "But, I really didn't expect it," she said with a weak smile. "He's cute and a good friend... I just never considered him that way before," she said thoughtfully. She had known Ayaki for a while, and while he occasionally teased her with scary stories, she didn't think he was interested in her. She had to keep reminding herself that the date could end up just being a dead end to any romantic endeavor together. Though, it was her first date ever, so she was pretty curious to see how it would go.

Yoshiko played with the ends of her hair that were draped over her shoulder, gray eyes looking to the side slightly. "He did, didn't he? I guess he was just nervous," she said as an answer for something she knew the actual source of. She didn't expect him to act as normal as she did. Hopefully it would come naturally to him after a little bit. "Well, maybe you two are soul mates," she joked with a playful poke to her friend's side, "You never know until you try." Everything she was saying to encourage her friend was making her brain fuzzy with anger and jealousy, since it really could be as she was saying. Her heart ached horribly, but she kept her joking smirk. "Well, anyways, at the very least, I hope you have fun," she said as a last bit of trying to make it less nerve-wracking for Satsuki.

Satsuki's face lit up red at the soul mates remark, jumping at the finger to her side. She giggled lightly, smiling at Yoshiko's encouragement. "Thanks, I hope so too..." she admitted. She was curious to see what would unroll from meeting up under such a circumstance. "We're going out tomorrow... so, I'll text you and let you know how it goes," she told Yoshiko as she shifted her bag to her other shoulder nervously. She knew Yoshiko probably wasn't even that interested, since the whole dating and crushes thing never seemed to affect her. Still, she knew the moment the date was over, she'd want to talk to someone about it. "Alright, I gotta go. Talk to you later!" she said brightly in farewell. Satsuki gave a small wave goodbye before leaving through the classroom doors.

Yoshiko nodded, smiling at her and placing the back of her hand on her hip. "Okay, I'll hold you to that. See you!" she said brightly with a small wave of her hand, conflicting her inside emotions with skill she had built on over the time spent around Satsuki. After she was gone, she gave a small sigh, clutching her chest as if it would stop the burning. "I'm always getting attached to the wrong things..," she said, dismay in her tone, not even checking around to see who would hear her. She shook her head, her expression reflecting the anger she felt at herself. She moved her hand to hold her bag's strap before moving out of the classroom. She couldn't be dilly-dallying. She had work after this today.

The next day, Satsuki got home late in the afternoon and headed straight to her room so she could type up the events that had just happened. She plopped onto the bed and pulled her phone open and began typing quickly. "Hey! Just got back from the date with Shinozaki. It was nice, he took me mini golfing (which he sucks at, btw), then to this awesome little record store, and then to this cute cafe for lunch. He seemed a little distracted from time to time, but altogether our conversations never really died away. We ended up just agreeing by the end of it that we worked better as friends. He's sweet and it was a lot of fun, but it was friend-fun, y'know?" she read over the message once to make sure she didn't mess anything up before hitting send. It felt like she had just gotten back from hanging out with friend too. Her heart wasn't racing, she wasn't blushing, and she wasn't really giddy.

Yoshiko was laying on her bed, listening to the music coming from her headphones, though she was hardly thinking about music while she laid on the place she had been connected with Ayaki so closely at. In the corner of her eyes, she saw her phone's screen light up, so she slipped her headphones off to rest around her neck. She flipped open her phone and read the message, unable to have a small, almost cruel happiness about the way it went. They were still friends. Though, her glee went away as soon as it came, reminding herself how crushed Ayaki would be. She sighed, typing out a response to her friend, "Ah, I totally get you. It's hard to flip the relationship when you've been friends for a while. I'm glad you had a fun time though. I can't help but worry about Shinozaki, however..." She hit send without checking for errors, tossing the phone to the side and leaning back down on her pillow. Ugh, that's how it was with her too, only the roles were reversed. He only agreed to have sex with her because his body had wanted to. A guy's need easily overcame their common sense. And while she was thankful for it personally, she couldn't imagine how Ayaki must feel about letting his dick be his brain for the night.

Satsuki distracted herself by picking out a CD and putting it into her stereo. She was quick to react to her beeping, lit up phone. She read over the message, tilting her head at the end of it. "What do you mean?" she sent, suddenly becoming concerned. He had seemed okay with the decision that the two should just be friends... Although, maybe Yoshiko knew something she didn't. After all, her and Ayaki were pretty decent friends... he made sure to keep her on track, not that she really needed anyone to bug her about such decisions anymore.

Yoshiko paused at the question poised in the text. Well.. since they had already gone out, and it flopped, it would be okay, right? Ergh, she was at a crossroads, staring at her phone. She had made him have sex with her to keep this under wraps, for God's sake... Well, she knew that wasn't the real reason he had went on with it, but still. That was the basis of the arrangement. "I'm in a real tight oath not to tell, sorry~" she typed out, deciding to stick with her silence, whether it mattered now or not. Sex was a big price to pay to keep a secret when you didn't love the person back, so it was best she keep her lips sealed, as promised.

Satsuki pouted lightly as she read the text message, her eyebrows furrowing as she tried to figure out what it could possibly be. "Aw, c'mon! You can't leave me hanging like that!" she sent quickly, now eager to know. What had Ayaki and her talked about? And was it towards her? Ah, now she was super curious! It wasn't like she'd let Ayaki know that Yoshiko spilled the beans. Also, now she was becoming worried that their amiable agreement to be friends wasn't as alright with him as he let on.

Yoshiko bit her lip lightly, seeing Satsuki was stuck on being persistent. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "Sorry! I made him do something real embarrassing to keep it under wraps. Even if he didn't know I told you, I'd still feel pretty guilty!" she typed out hastily as a reply. She had mentioned that because she knew Satsuki, or really, no one would think that thing was sex, especially what with her being somewhat of a trickster to Ayaki. Satsuki would certainly take an embarrassing thing as just that.

Satsuki opened her phone, not surprised by the lack of information. She sighed in resignation, since if it had been a deal, and Ayaki kept his end of the bargain, she doubted Yoshiko would go breaking her's. "Aw, alright. I guess you can't go breaking promises like that," she admitted. She was pretty upset about not knowing that Yoshiko had hinted to, but she wouldn't find it right to keep pushing. It was good that Yoshiko stuck to her word, so she wouldn't go and try to ruin that.

Yoshiko relaxed slightly as Satsuki finally gave up. She sighed and sunk back into her pillow, her stress somewhat ebbing away. "You don't know the half of it." She sent back, having a small, crooked smile on her face. She placed the phone to the side, assuming that was majority of the conversation, unless she switched subjects. She pushed her headphones back up, relaxing somewhat against her bed.

Ayaki had stayed behind in the classroom at the end of the day when most students had already shuffled out. There was a student council meeting in an hour or so, and while he knew he should probably go get a snack, he just didn't care to eat. His date with Satsuki had been pleasant... but it wasn't anything like he had pictured. His heart had still jumped, but not with the intensity it once did. Hell, he only blushed a couple times, when he should have been red the entire date. He hardly understood what was happening to him. His hand rested on his sketchbook, a sour expression on his face. He kept thinking about Yoshiko and the entire thing was beginning to piss him off. Yes, they had slept together. No, that didn't mean he was inclined to return her feelings. But why was she popping into his head so often? Those half-lidded eyes with the coy smirk seemed to have ingrained themselves into his brain. When he had tried jerking off to get some of the extra stress off his shoulders, he had only managed to come when imagining her moans. This was a purely sexual desire, right? He wished, but during his date with Satsuki, his mind had wandered in curiosity what the date may have been with the gray-eyed girl present instead. Which was a horrible, awful, rude, terrible thing to think while on a date with another girl. So, despite his long standing affections for Satsuki, when she expressed that she thought they were better off as friends, he had to agree with her. He sighed, dropping the pencil and putting the palms of his hands against his eyes. This was all too much.

Makoto noticed Ayaki sitting in the classroom. He had to stay because he had drama with Sakurato, but it didn't start immediately. He told Sakurato to go on ahead, since his concern for his friends outweighed showing up early to try and get on the director's good side. He approached the troubled-looking friend with a sad smile. "Hey dude, what's up? I can tell you're down," he mentioned, sitting in the seat in front of Ayaki, though backwards with his arms folded over the head of the chair. "Is it about Satsuki?" he asked curiously with his head tilted, frowning slightly.

Ayaki's hands moved off his face as he heard Makoto. He knew he wasn't going to be able to explain his situation completely, since he didn't exactly want to tell anyone what happened. "Sort of..." he answered vaguely, his hand rubbing the back of his neck anxiously. "I mean... I always thought, or rather hoped, that once we went out... that would actually be the start of a relationship. But, I've felt... torn lately. I'm not even really that depressed over Mochida not viewing me that way..." he said, an annoyed groan escaping him as he laid his chin on the desk. He felt so muddled, and it was all because of that one night...

Makoto listened closely to his friend, his frown somewhat devolving into a blank line. What did he mean by 'he felt torn'? His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure it out himself, but was getting nowhere. "You mean... you're starting to like another girl?" he asked to see if he even vaguely followed his friend's dilemma. And if so, why was he frustrated over it? If Satsuki insisted they be friends, wasn't it better to have a girl that took the edge of rejection off?

Ayaki grimaced lightly at the question. This would be very hard to explain without giving him the situation... Maybe he'd just say the two hooked up, instead of actually slept together? Ugh, still, he didn't want to give anyone the wrong impression of Yoshiko. Not that Makoto would ever mention it to her, and he really wasn't that judgmental. "I think... maybe? I don't know if it's for the right reasons, though..." he tried to explain. He sighed, realizing how vague this all sounded. "Urgh, well, uh, y'see... Okay, this has to stay between us. So, Kishinuma sort of confessed to me," he admitted, eyes looking aside in embarrassment. He needed to talk this through with someone, because going over it in his head had not been helping. "And... uh... I sort of stupidly agreed to something. Basically, we hooked up," he said, hand going through his hair and squeezing his scalp. "So, now, I don't know if my feelings are actually genuinely heading in that direction or what," he explained. Would he have ever felt that way about Yoshiko if she hadn't confessed and they hadn't slept together?

Makoto stared at Ayaki, not really believing what his ears heard. Yoshiko liked Ayaki, and they had hooked up before the date with Satsuki? What kind of 'hooking up' could be involved without mutual attractions? He had an idea, but... certainly they wouldn't, right? It wasn't his place to ask, actually... People were entitled to do whatever, he guessed... Man, this was a lot more drama than he thought he would ever encounter in his small group of close friends. "Er, well... I don't know what to tell you... My only guess would be to wait a little, and see what your feelings do after some time after the hook up," he attempted to advise, rubbing the back of his head with slight frustration at the fact that he wasn't sure how to help his friend. Seeing if his feelings evolved or disappeared was the best thing he could tell him.

Ayaki's mouth curved into a frown, because he really wished his feelings would just sort themselves out quickly... But, giving them time honestly sounded like the best idea. Let the immediacies of their time together fade in his mind and see if his feelings remained the same, or even increased. He wasn't sure how long it would take, or what his feelings may do, but it was really the course of action he could take. "Yeah... you're right. I'll have to give it some time and choose a plan from there," he said as he moved back to sit against his chair. He hated having to be patient, but it would have to be done.

Makoto smiled slightly, even though his friend still seemed to be having a rough go. He was at least happy he could help him out, even if it didn't garner the outcome Ayaki was hoping for. "So... just curious... How do you want this to end?" he asked, wondering what he wanted now that things with Satsuki hadn't worked out, "I mean, you know... since Satsuki and you are just friends for certain now... Do you want the feelings to go away, or stay and grow?"

Ayaki stared at Makoto with a blank expression as his mind whirled as it tried to process an answer. What did he want to happen? Things to just go back to normal? No... he couldn't say he really wanted that. Though, Yoshiko was not the type of girl he had ever seen himself ending up with. She's stubborn as all hell, sarcastic and cynical with almost everything, and was prone to outbursts. But, it wasn't like he disliked any of those qualities... she was loyal and a very good friend. She had worked hard since freshman year making up for all that time she wasted messing around, which showed her drive about things she cared about. She was a good person, and someone very dear to him. He tried to imagine himself with her in the full sense of a relationship. With dates and dinners, arguments and kisses, and the consistency of her company. He didn't dislike the idea at all. Actually, he found himself endeared with the image he was painting in his head. "I think...," he finally spoke after a long pause of thought, "that I want them to stay."

Makoto smiled at his answer, finding that it meant this could be a good change. "Well, then that's probably how it'll end up," he mentioned with a light chuckle. If he felt that he wanted to like Yoshiko, then wouldn't that be so? Without letting him respond, he stood and walked past him with light steps. "Well, I gotta go to drama club. See ya later, Ayaki!" he said in a cheerful farewell, walking out of the classroom with his bag in hand.

Weeks passed and Ayaki did exactly what he said he would. He just resumed his life normally and waited to see what would develop. His quick heartbeats and red face when Satsuki were involved slowly ceased into nothing. Though, they didn't go away, they just found a new person to react to. He waited and waited to see what would happen, to test out and make sure that his feelings weren't him thinking with the wrong body part. One night, while sitting at his desk and absentmindedly drawing, he realized he had sketched her. Long, brown hair and sharp grey eyes... He dropped his pencil and grabbed his coat. He realized with a jolt what his feelings really were and he could hardly hold back. He told his mom that he was working on a project with Makoto and was just going to stay over his place for the night. His pace had been quick as he hurried to her apartment complex. The last time he was here was that night he had originally come with the intention of talking her out of the activities she was suggesting. Ha, he certainly had different intentions going into tonight. He just hoped his delayed actions and emotions didn't result in her own feelings fading. At her door, he knocked with the back of his hand anxiously. God, he really hoped she wasn't at work tonight.

Yoshiko was in her normal position on her bed, her legs crossed and her eyes glazing over a book. She didn't normally read in her spare time, but days were so boring, and Satsuki had referred her to something and let her borrow it. So, she at least had to humor the girl in trying it out. She wasn't very interested, to say the least though, so when she heard the knocking, she jumped at the chance to pause. She sat up and edged off the bed, placing the book on the nightstand. She went over and opened the door, prepared to utter a normal hello, but her voice caught in her throat as it was revealed who had come around. Her eyes went past him slightly to make sure it really was as late as she thought it was. Well, it was only around six, but still, in the winter, night had already crept up, and it definitely wasn't a time she thought she'd be seeing the class rep. Especially not after their hot night together. She replaced her focus back on him, trying to take this naturally, even though her tank top and skirt attire didn't make it any less awkward. She cursed herself for not throwing on a bra before answering as well. "Shinozaki? What's up?" she asked, her brow raising slightly.

Ayaki perked up as the door opened, relieved that she was in fact home. A small warmth rose to his cheeks at her appearance, because it was pretty easy to tell she didn't have a bra on. It would just make things a little easier later, though. He moved forward, pressing his lips against her's. A hand went behind her head and around her waist. He urged her back so he could step into the apartment, because it was cold outside and he didn't really want a possible audience. He shut the door with his foot, hearing it click shut behind him. He deepened the kiss, his forwardness coming from the fact that he knew she loved him. After enjoying the spine-tingling feeling for a moment he pulled back, knowing she probably wanted some sort of explanation. His hands remained tightly around her as he met those beautiful gray eyes. "I'm sorry I've taken so long to catch up to you," he said gently, his face noticeably red. "I love you, Yoshiko, and I want to give this a shot... If you're still interested," he quietly spoke to her, heart pounding in his chest.

Yoshiko was taken completely off guard when he leaned in, and met his lips with her's. Her heart immediately quickened, her brain unable to process exactly what was happening. Still, her mouth quickly allowed him access, and she couldn't help but close her eyes against the feeling of his tongue. After he moved away, though, her brain could fully focus on being completely confused, and her heart awfully jittery. Her eyes returned to being wide open as he confessed to her and her cheeks glowed red, her voice somewhat catching in her throat and her thoughts very difficult to compose. "I-uh-wh-" she continued to stutter, her reputation of being calm and collected out the window, an abnormal flustered mess replacing it.

A small smirk appeared on Ayaki's face at her flustered expression and stuttering voice. He felt pretty privileged to see her lose her cool, especially since he caused it. Still, he didn't want to move too forward before getting a verbal confirmation that she indeed wanted a relationship. His one hand trailed down from her head down her back, resting in the curve right above her ass. He leaned forward, kissing her neck languidly and biting lightly down on the skin before nestling against it. "Mm, is that a yes?" he questioned against the skin of her neck.

Yoshiko felt even more embarrassment at his smirk, something she normally did. Still, she couldn't find her voice, and his mouth against her neck didn't help matters. Her eyes slowly closed and her head tilted slightly as an instinct, and a small rumble of pleasure came from her throat. Really, she found it slightly mean he wanted an answer from her, even though it seemed obvious. It was like he wanted her to be as embarrassed and flustered as one could be. She opened her eyes to be half-lidded, trying to give him an answer through her shock and sudden arousal. "O... of course...," she finally got out, though her voice was soft and probably would have been inaudible if he hadn't been so close.

Ayaki felt his cock beginning to strain against the fabric of his pants as a small rumble came from Yoshiko. Still, he had a slightly different plan than going right into sex. He wanted to feel and enjoy her as much as possible tonight. He grinned at her soft answer, feeling very confident in himself as he made her flustered and stuttering. "Good," he said with a light purr in the back of his throat. He detached himself from her neck and moved his arms so he could scoop her up bridal style into them. "Then let's move this to the bedroom, shall we?" he questioned with a glint in his eyes, already knowing the answer. He walked her over to her bedroom, the location well-remembered from his last visit. He gently placed her on the bed and crawled on top of her so he could continue sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin of her neck. The movements of his tongue and teeth dipped down occasionally into the exposed spot of her chest where her tank top was cut.

Yoshiko made a small gasp as he moved her off her feet, her heart fluttering at the action. She stared somewhat wide-eyed, her confidence from the other night not present, since she hadn't been expecting any of this. She was still in a state of embarrassment as he laid her down, and assumed the position of dominant, like he had pushed for last time. Her eyes shut against the feeling of his mouth once again on her neck, her breath already slightly labored since she was less prepared to keep it even. As he trailed down the first time, her breath evolved into a long, soft moan, her whole body trembling. She felt herself start to get eager down below, a heat growing in her lower abdomen and a certain feeling of dampness against her underwear.

Ayaki felt rather confident in himself and his actions as he could feel her uneven breathing, soft moans, and trembling body. He was extremely turned on by her noises and the feeling of her soft skin against his mouth and hands. He had a bit of a detour in mind before getting to the expected destination. His hands slipped under her tank top and tugged it off. His blood rushed excitably at her exposed tits, his dick strained painfully against his pants to the point he had to undo them a bit. He tossed the tank top aside, his mouth moved down to one of her breasts to begin lavishing it with his mouth. His hands eagerly moved down to her skirt, struggling for a moment to sightlessly find the zipper. He tugged it down as far as he could manage in his current position. He'd pull it off fully in a moment. His hand traveled over her thigh slowly, moving its way up to her folds. He moved a finger experimentally against the fabric, a smirk appearing back onto his face. "Heh, so wet already? We've hardly gotten started," he teased lightly as his mouth moved to her other breast.

Yoshiko lifted her arms slightly so the shirt went over her head and past her arms easily. She still felt flustered by the exposure, since she wasn't mentally prepared, but she didn't waste her thoughts on her embarrassment. She gave a shuddering gasp as his mouth worked her tit, her eyes shut more tightly and her moans growing in volume slightly. He was... strangely talented at this, moving against her breast just so that made her brain and body tingle. One of her hands lifted to grip onto his shoulder, the other entangling her fingers in his hair. Her breath was heavy, her body's excitement increasing as her skirt was taken mostly out of the equation. She flinched at the touch to her moist panties and, subsequently, her pussy, another flurry of deep pants pushing from her lungs. She scowled slightly at his teasing, her eyes opening to be half-lidded, though she couldn't really catch him in her line of sight. "Sh-shut up," she demanded through hot breaths, her voice hitching slightly as her other sensitive breast finally got attention from him.

Ayaki gave a throaty chuckle at her stammering demand that held little weight behind her panting mouth. Her hand felt very good in his hair, sending a small shiver down his back. Nng, he had to keep his own focus if he wanted to tease her a bit. His mouth, after spending what he felt was long enough working her breast and nipple, began moving down to her stomach and slowly worked at her abdomen. As his head lowered and body moved back, his fingers hooked onto the side of her panties and began to pull them down. He moved himself for a moment to fully get rid of the skirt and panties that were holding her legs much too close together. He moved her legs over his shoulders to stretch her and expose her to him. He lowered himself down to her pussy, and his face was beet red. He was a little intimidated, but he has read enough books to know what functions everything down there served. He leaned forward to give her folds an experimental lick, his blood felt like lava in his skin as he appreciated her tangy, oddly appealing taste.

Yoshiko was further unamused by his chuckle, her normal pride stripped from her as his had probably been their first time. As he trailed down, her hands released him and went to the bed, her back arching slightly as the nerves tingled her spine with each lick and nibble. She hadn't even guessed his intention before her panties were removed, and her legs were spread apart before being placed over his shoulders. She felt embarrassment flood what part of her brain that could still think straight, since this involved his tongue against her only-once-before-touched pussy. That, and the thought of him so close and licking her was mortifying. Though, all argument she had went away at the feeling of his slick tongue. "Nnngaa, A... Ayakiii," she moaned, her entire body shuddering as he tasted her and her hands clutching onto the sheets.

Ayaki felt incredibly horny as she moaned his name and reacted powerfully to the touch of his tongue. It egged him on to go forward and moved his mouth against her without any hesitation. His tongue curiously dipped into her entrance, then against her folds. He used her volume and the feeling of her body reacting to gauge what she preferred. Though, he knew the spot that would really get her going. His tongue grazed over the small button of nerves before he moved his entire mouth around her clit and sucked on it lightly.

Yoshiko felt her mind malfunction as his tongue further explored her. It was totally different than his dick... It was slimy, and squirmed against her in a way that made her entire bottom half tremble with numbing sensations. She couldn't really differentiate which place liked the contact more, either, so both earned the same volume of pleasurable gasps and moans. Though, his next move made her muscles clench and her back arch as much is it could. Her heart was beating incredibly fast at the sucking of her clit. "AAAAaaaAAaahn!" she moaned, her volume increasing significantly. She felt herself extremely close to her breaking point, but she wanted his mouth to continue it's work on her pussy for a moment longer.

Ayaki could tell she was close to hitting her climax as her cries filled the room. His dick thrummed with desire, though he assured himself he'd be relieving his own pressure soon enough. His hands held her waist tightly so her squirming wouldn't impede his own actions. He stopped his sucking, his tongue pressed against her clit and then moved down to her entrance once again. His slipped his tongue in as far as he could manage and began to trace it around her inner walls. He then moved his tongue out, giving a swiping lick to her folds before he returned to her clit. He pressed his tongue against the sensitive spot and began working her in a circular motion.

Yoshiko couldn't hold out any longer as his tongue slid around her insides and back out, one last cry coming out as her muscles trembled with amazing pleasure. More of her juices seeped out along with her orgasm, her body trembling and hands clenching tightly at the covers. After the incredible shooting of electricity ebbed away, she was left completely breathless and a little tired. Her satisfied mind didn't even think about their next activity to give his dick release, her body relaxing after her she regained control of her muscles. She panted heavily, her eyes still shut and a small trail of drool running out of the corner of her mouth.

Ayaki could feel her orgasm against his tongue, her muscles contracting against him. He moved his head out from between her thighs to watch her come with a throbbing want. It left a thrumming good vibe pulsing through him to hear her come, but he'd make sure the next orgasm was even better. He pulled back, giving her a moment to regain her breath as he stripped himself down. It felt extremely good to give his boner freedom from any straining cloth. He glanced at the bed's height, glad that it was tall enough for them to do what he had in mind. He leaned forward to gently kiss her forehead, then her eyelids, cheeks, and finally her mouth . "Don't get too relaxed, we're not done yet," he said huskily against her ear. He pulled back, his hands moving around her to flip her over as softly as he could manage. His hands then grabbed her waist and pulled her back, pulling her legs off the bed so she was bent over. His dick was so close to her soaking wet pussy that he couldn't resist rubbing his cock against her, drenching himself in her juices. He let out a strained, pleasured gasp as his length finally got some attention.

Yoshiko was still trying to catch her breath as he leaned in close and kissed her, though she couldn't help but smile softly at the tender attention. She opened her eyes half-lidded with curiosity at his voice, her bogged down mind slow on catching up with the situation, that is, until she was turned to lay on her stomach. She was tired, but her pussy was already throbbing with excitement as she was moved to be bent over. Even though it was just slight contact with his throbbing cock, the moan she let escape was louder than her normal one to start with. She was much more sensitive after coming so shortly before.

Ayaki could hardly restrain himself from the desire to thrust into her. He knew he still should take it slowly to start off with, but her loud moans were making it hard to keep that in mind. He guided his tip towards her entrance, making sure he was positioned so he could slide into her. He slowly sunk into her, the new position allowing him to go deeper than he had been able to before. His hands held tightly onto her waist, his chest heaved with pants and groans because her tight walls felt wonderful against his dick. There was nothing in the world that could compare to the pleasure he felt at that moment. He was eager to start thrusting, but he wanted to give her a moment to adjust. His back curved over her, and his hands traced up her sides to her tits. He began massaging them from the outer area, then under her breast and then moving them inwards to play with her nipples.

Yoshiko her body trembled as his tip found her opening, still tender from her prior climax. Her back tensed and her moans grew in volume the further he slid into her. It seemed farther in than before, but she could hardly think about that now. Her breaths that had only slightly come under control a moment ago were growing ragged again, her eyes shut against the molten-hot feeling of his hands playing with her breasts and her bottom half only seeming to get wetter. "Aaaaahg, Ay... aki!" she begged for more, her walls around him trembling with expectation. One hand stayed against the bed, grabbing at the covers, while her other went to his hand and followed the massaging motions of her tit.

Ayaki groaned at her trembling walls around his length further aroused him. With her plead, any self-control disappeared as he began to slip out and back in. His pace started off slow, moving deeply into her, and the movement was already slick and smooth thanks to the juices she had released during her previous orgasm. His body shook with unspeakable pleasure as he moved against her. When he began picking up pace, his hands moved to grasp hers' against the bed to give himself better balance as his thrusts became quicker and harder. Grunts and moans escaped his mouth between his gasps of Yoshiko's name. She felt brilliant; her hot, slick walls and wanton moans filled his head with thrumming pleasure.

Yoshiko moved herself with his slow thrusts at first, a long moan following each time he moved deep into her. As mind-blowing as her first time had been, this was shockingly double the pleasure, which assured no thoughts or coherent speech came from her anymore. One, her walls were more used to stretching now, so no discomfort came before the pleasure. Two, she had came moments before, making her unbelievably sensitive and slick. Her voice grew as he picked up the pace, her legs trembling. Her fatigue and senses being overwhelmed made her own movements cease, at least controlled movements. She was still pushed forward each time he sunk into her, and moved back each time his cock attempted to retreat from her tight, clinging walls. Her hand clenched his instead of the covers, the other moved down to the bed by his hand as well. Since she was so much more touchy, she was quickly reaching her limit, her hands' grips tightening as they had earlier. Her muscles tensed, her body trembling more since her muscles strained with the tiring spasm. Another rush of her juices surrounded his cock as her second orgasm hit, stronger and even better than before, even though she hadn't even thought such a feeling was possible. Her body relaxed for a second time, her body completely exhausted, and a small stain of drool on the covers where her head laid. She panted and gasped, groaning against any movements he continued to make. She almost wished there was a pause in the breathtaking pleasure, her mind growing heavy from the air she couldn't make up for.

Ayaki registered her orgasm with a light growl as her insides twitched around him, soaking his cock and slicking his motions even more. He was working quickly towards his own orgasm, his mind clouded by everything but the feeling she gave him. His hands clenched tightly and sweat dripped down his back as he felt himself plateauing. He continued thrusting with vigor until he felt himself pulsating with an orgasm. He pushed himself in deeply, completely surrounding his dick with her. He cried out a flurry of nondescript words and sounds as he filled her with his cum. The seconds felt like hours and after the release, he felt absolutely exhausted in the most wonderful way. He panted heavily, feeling as if he'd never catch his breath again. He pulled out of her slowly, watching the mix of liquids run down the inside of her thighs. With his last ounce of strength he moved her back onto the bed in a more normal position so he could wrap his arms tightly around her. His nose and mouth buried against her hair as he soaked in how happy he felt. "You're amazing," he said between hot breaths, his grip around her tightening ever so slightly.

Yoshiko felt more ripples of amazing pleasure as he continued to thrust to reach his release. It just kept building up, each orgasm passing and thrust making the pleasure more powerful and dizzying. She let out a combination of noises along with his, another tremor going through her as she felt his hot cum once again fill her. Her body was still aroused after the extra thrusts and juices shooting against her in rhythm with his dick's throbbing, but her mind and exhausted half of her body was thankful he was pulling out. She made a small whine at his sliding out, the sensation of their cum running out down her legs gave her a strange, tingling pleasure. Now that she was actually with him, she didn't feel the need to stop the weirdly arousing seeping out of his semen. She felt limp as he moved her to lay on the bed normally, her muscles much too tired to move a single limb. The comforting, innocent contact of the hug made her feel safe, and a smile came to her face. Still, her breath was much too heavy to respond, and hugging him back was out of the question. After a moment though, she found her voice. "How... did you get that good?" she asked breathlessly, shutting her eyes with exhaustion.

Ayaki's face went to a redder shade at her question, he couldn't help but give a small rumbling laugh. It gave him a confident glow in his chest, though his explanation may be showing off his nerdy side a bit. "Oh, ha, well, I've read a lot. Not porn or stuff like that either. Some books that just covered everything clinically and others with advice and technique," he admitted, feeling embarrassed at his explanation. It wasn't like he had ever been with anyone else, so this was just as new an experience for him. Still, he was pretty glad the reading had paid off and was actually genuine. Of course, the position he went for wasn't exactly complex or difficult to pull off.

Yoshiko listened, though pants from her could still be heard, and all she wanted to do was sleep at this point. Well, his clinical knowledge explained how he knew where the clitoris was and what it did, but she couldn't help but be curious why he had cracked open books about sex and the respective organs. Then again, it was really his business, and not information she was complaining about. She was certain guys wanted to be prepared for sex, since they didn't want to leave the girl unsatisfied. Ayaki just had a nerdy way of practicing and gaining knowledge on how to pleasure a girl. "Good job... then..," she said in between breaths, "Maybe you'll learn even more for next time..." Her voice started to trail, her mind and body too tired to fight off passing out.

Though, in the pants pocket, discarded on the floor, his phone received a message from Makoto. 'I wish you would include me in your schemes! Your parents called, and I let it slip that you're not here. Sorry bro! Err, good luck going home? ~still bbfs, right? -Makoto'

Ayaki smiled softly as her voice trailed and body relaxed into sleep. He kissed the top of her head affectionately as he began to shut his eyes. He heard the faint sound of his cell phone vibrating, the rhythm letting him know he got a text. He debated for a moment if he should untangle himself to go see what it was, but he was exhausted. He figured it was nothing that couldn't wait until the next day. He moved against Yoshiko comfortably, breathing in the smell of sex that lingered in the air. There was something very comforting about knowing that this was something that would be happening many, many more times. He shut his eyes and fell into darkness.


	7. Gender Bender Special 3

Makoto jumped from his seat as soon as he saw Ayaki, worried that his friend was pissed with him. After all, he hadn't responded. He must have gotten chewed out by his parents really good. Aw man, he was such a bad friend! Bros were supposed to always cover for each other! He felt pretty bad about letting him down, and getting him in trouble. He approached him quickly, a small, sad frown on his face. "Man, I'm really sorry!" he apologized, desperate for his forgiveness. "Agh, I feel awful! I mean, whether or not you tell me, I'm supposed to cover for you! Ugh, and I failed you... I really am sorry! I hope they didn't get too pissed at you!" he said, obviously remorseful, and placing the blame on himself. Clueless or not, best friends like them had an understood oath to be each other's backup! And he had failed in the worst way possible...

Ayaki stared at Makoto as if he had three heads when he began talking. What the hell was he apologizing for? His brain lagged on what his friend meant by 'cover-up' considering that part of the evening was hardly prominent in his mind. His expression jolted from confused to absolutely horrified. He pulled out his cell phone quickly when he realized his parents had found out his lie. Oh god, his parents had been texting and calling him. "Shit," he cursed as he read over some of the messages. A mix of anger and worry conveyed in them. "Dammit, they're going to murder me," he groaned, a hand going over his face as he slunk against a desk. How was he going to explain this away? He was gone the entire night... urgh, maybe he could just say he got his friends name mixed up? Although... knowing his parents, they probably had already tried calling the majority of his friends...

Makoto, at his expression change and curse, squirmed nervously. He grabbed onto Ayaki's shoulders, almost sinking to his knees, but not all the way. "Aaaagh, I'm sorry!" he repeated, nervous that they were no longer best bros forever. This was a big mistake! Especially considering where Ayaki had actually gone while using his house as an excuse. It could be something his parents really didn't approve of, and it would be difficult to lie now that he was stuck in a hole. Uuugh, and he had helped dig him in it! He felt terrible, as a friend.

Ayaki had a knee-jerk reaction to be angry at Makoto, but that really wouldn't be right. Ugh, if he had just texted or called Makoto with the situation, everything would be fine. He acted too quickly and hastily. He was going to have to think very, very hard to figure out an excuse that didn't involve him going to his new girlfriend's apartment for the night."It's okay... it's my fault, really... I was too careless," he said after a stretch of emotion-sorting silence. "It was nice knowing you," he sighed, his face pale with dread. His parents were going to murder him, good excuse or not.

Makoto eased slightly as he was forgiven, but felt worry for Ayaki's safety replaced prior anxiety about losing a friend, even though he knew even if he had been mad, they wouldn't totally split up. He frowned, easing off and rubbing the back of his head. "Er, well... You had a good run... I hope they're not too hard on you. You're seventeen, after all," he tried to console with a small shrug and uncertain smile.

"They might have been a little easier if I hadn't been out the whole night... Now, though? They're going to be furious," he sighed as he flipped through the missed calls and texts. Since this was unusual for him, actually unheard of, they must have thought he had been murdered or something. "Fuuck," he cursed under his breath as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, I need to at least call them so they don't come charging the school," he said, moving off the desk and wandering into the hallway. It was a big 'no-no' to make calls in school, but considering his position and the rarity of him doing anything wrong, he doubted anyone would give him a problem. He dialed his dad's number, since he'd be easier to deal with. "Uh, hey Dad," he greeted as he heard his dad's angry voice. "Uh, yeah, I know. Sorry. I know... Yeah... uh-huh... I won't," he began giving the answers his dad expected to his rant. He froze as his dad asked where he had been. "Look, Dad, I really can't give you the story right now. The bell's about to ring. I just wanted to let you know I was okay... Yeah... Mmhm.. Thanks... Okay, talk to you later," he finally said he flipped the phone shut. His dad had been pissed, but he was typically easier to talk to. He agreed to pass the message onto his mom too, so hopefully the general anger and anxiety would wear away when they got home from work. He leaned against the hallway wall, and pressed his hands against his eyes as he willed this to just go away. He had just gotten a girlfriend and now he was never going to be allowed out of his house.

Yoshiko had noticed how stressed Ayaki seemed to be in the entire day. His body language and facial features just gave her the inkling that there was a male storm in his head. She tapped her pencil against her chin, thinking of how she could help. Her mind went back to him eating her out, and while her waist and hips were tired from the double orgasm of yesterday, her mouth had been extremely under-worked. Her coy smile returned, looking across the room at him with half-lidded eyes. Yes... That's what she'd do... She wanted to taste him, anyways.

Yoshiko approached Ayaki's house a while after school, having first gone home to change from her uniform. In case she couldn't handle his load, she didn't want such expensive dress code to be ruined. With one hand behind her back, she knocked her knuckles against his door, hoping he wasn't out. Well, she doubted he hardly ever went out, but it was always something to fret over when you had such sexual plans.

Ayaki paced the halls of his house as he tried to figure out the perfect plan. He wanted to go back in time and tell Makoto to play it cool. Ugh, if Makoto ever got together with Sakurako and this situation came into his hands, it was almost tempting to get revenge. Not that he ever would do that, because he would know to play along. He paused as he heard a knocking. He moved his head and stared at the door like an alert cat as his mind reeled trying to figure out who it was. None of his family members... they would just come in. He forced himself to relax, telling himself he was overreacting. When he opened the door, his eyes widened as saw Yoshiko staring there. An alarm went off in his head, but he tried to appear somewhat calm. "H-hey, Yoshiko," he greeted, looking over her nervously. If a neighbor saw... he quickly pulled her into the house and shut the door behind her. "Uhm, what's up?"

Yoshiko didn't have much time to greet him back as he pulled her in, shutting the door behind her. Sure, the action was a little weird, but she couldn't question it with her perverse plans still in mind. Her slightly confused expression formed back into her suggestive one. "Mm, well..,"she started, moving him back slightly as she came close, her hand rubbing against his crotch, "You seemed stressed, so... I came over so you could take a load off." Normally, that would be followed by 'your shoulders', but the load she was taking had nothing to do with the upper half of his body.

Ayaki looked at her curiously as he waited for an answer about her sudden appearance. His worried ridden mind hardly registered her seductive expression, but the feel of her hand against the most sensitive part of him quickly brought him on the same page. He let out a small groan under his breath as he tried to will away the creeping feeling of himself getting hard. As horribly tempting as it was, he didn't want to test the god's wrath. "A-ah, I really... really appreciate the idea... but, uh, I don't know when my parents are going to be home and they're already pissed at me because I failed to come home last night," he explained very quickly, cursing the fact his body was already turned on by contact.

Yoshiko hardly took his refusal seriously, continuing to move her hand against his length, dropping down occasionally to rub his balls. She was determined to do this, for his own stress relief, and her selfish desire to taste him as he had her. "All the more reason to calm you nerves... Besides, it's not like your parents can't warp into your room as soon as they get home," she mentioned, her smirk unwavering. She removed her hand from his groin and took a hold of his hand, leading him upstairs. She let go as they reached his room, shutting the door behind her. If he didn't strip himself, she'd definitely do it for him. By the time she swiped her tongue against his tip, he would no longer have the power to deny her. And getting his cock free of clothes wouldn't be too hard of a task, especially if he complied.

Ayaki had to admit she had a point, but it wasn't like recovering from sexual acts was exactly easy. His parents would know something was off. Even with his worries, he had little strength to stop her from pulling him upstairs. The contact and rubbing, even through the fabric, had made his dick stiff. He cursed the obviousness of a male's erection, because it was pretty hard to deny someone when you were obviously into the idea. "Yoshiko, this is a really bad time. They're probably going to be home earlier today... We can always do this stuff later. I'm sure I won't be grounded that long..." he tried to convince her with the last ounce of his self-control.

Yoshiko tilted her head at him, still not deterred. She stepped towards him slowly, at least giving him the chance to try and persuade her. "But then you won't need it as badly," she said with a small pout, then her eyes, with a glint, went down to the bulge in his pants, "That, and... if they're going to be home soon, you'd rather be tired than having a boner, right?" It was kind of mean of her to use something she caused as a point to convince, not that she really needed to... As she was close enough, one hand undid his pants while the other hooked under the waistband of both lower body clothes. She swiftly pulled down to release his hard member and pushed him onto the bed, her role and confidence as the show runner returning. She quickly got to her knees before he could stand back up or make any move to get away, her hand taking his base before giving his tip a testing lick.

Ayaki frowned at the logic she was using, because she had a point. Though, the worry of them somehow coming home in the middle of it really freaked him out. Plus, Yoshiko could not be in his room when they got home. He found himself unable to give a response as he felt her hand undo his pants. He had to give a small hiss of relief as his boner was released from confinement. He hardly had a moment to catch his breath when he felt himself pushed back onto his bed. His face was beet red as he tried to keep up with the flurry of movements, though any chance of fighting back was swiped from under his feet as she took the base and licked the tip. A throaty groan released from the back of his throat, his hands tightening on the cover of the bed. "H-haa... s-so mean," he mumbled, only managing to keep one eye half-open as he tried to glare down at her.

Yoshiko smirked at him, her hand moving up and down on his shaft as she had to stall the oral activity for a brief moment. "Heh, don't be like that. You'll feel better after," she said mischievously before bringing her mouth back down to his cock, pressing her lips lightly against his tip. Her tongue slid against him in a circular pattern, her hand returning to just hold him still, but her other hand came up to caress his testis. She began to progressively take him into her mouth, testing her limits with how much she could fit as a first time giving a blow job. She could surprisingly fit a good amount of his length into her mouth, while also making sure her teeth didn't hurt him. She wasn't able take all of him, deep throating way out of her league, but she would make do with the best of her abilities. Once comfortable and aware of her limit, her head began to bob as she moved her mouth up and down against him, her tongue moving around him and coating his cock in saliva.

Ayaki gasped lightly, eyes squeezing shut, and biting his tongue to resist letting out a loud moan. Yoshiko's hand left trails of firey flesh as she moved it along his straining dick. Ayaki's mouth opened to respond, but his mind was wiped clean of the human language as her lips pressed against his tip and shot electricity straight through his length. His spine shivered pleasurably as her mouth began to work his dick and her hand moved against his ball. His breathing was becoming ragged and quick as any worries drifted from his mind as he enjoyed Yoshiko. He forced his eyes open, curious to take in the sight of her beginning to take him into her mouth. Oh god, it was so hot, he had to resist bucking his hip at the hot contact. As she seemed to slowly become accustomed to the act, her slick mouth kept moving against his hard member. His words became a slur of half-used curses and her name as he marveled at how her mouth made him unbelievably turned on. It was a completely different feeling than her inner walls. Her tongue moving against him in a way that made him feel he was losing his mind. He was panting heavily, trying to keep himself from coming too fast because he really wanted to enjoy this. A hand managed to detach itself from his sheets to slide into her hair.

Yoshiko found herself beginning to get aroused herself at his moans and hand in her hair. He closed her eyes as she moved her mouth along him faster, then came back near the top to lightly suck on him. Her lips popped off of him for a short breath and lick from his base to the tip, swirling her tongue on the edges of his head. She took him in her mouth again, continuing to suck him off. Though, as her own fire burned in her lower abdomen, her hand on his sack had to move down underneath her skirt and move against her folds. She pulled off of him to occasionally give his tip a good licking, much like she would manage a passionate, deep kiss. With him in her mouth, her own moans of self-pleasure rumbled from her throat and making her lips lightly tremble against him, like an extremely low-level vibrator.

Ayaki threw his head back as his cries increased in volume. She was very talented. Every movement against his member was building the pressure that made him feel ready to burst. He watched as a hand went off his sack, a moment passed until he realized with a hot jolt what she was doing. Her rumbles from her own pleasure surrounded his dick with marvelous heat. The fact that this was all really happening still stunned him in the most wonderful way. He felt so grateful and so ridiculously in love with this girl. The hand gripping the sheets of his bed tightened as he could not longer hold back. "Haaa, Y-Yoshiko, I'm g-gonna-" he began trying to warn, unsure if she would want him released in her mouth. He wasn't able to get the words out completely though as his body pulsated, cum shooting out of him as electricity coursed through his veins.

Yoshiko only had moments to prepare herself before he would come. She had managed to move herself off a little so it didn't shoot to the back of her throat, but her mouth hadn't been firmly pressed ti his tip so she could catch it all in her mouth. She flinched slightly as some of the pulsing shots found their mark against her face, and some of the heated cum running off of her tongue before she could close her mouth. The taste was a strange bitterness that was unlike anything else, but it was a marvelous flavor because it was Ayaki's. She swallowed all she had managed catch, pulling her hand out from between her legs as she sat back away from him, panting with her face red from loss of breath and the feeling of his cum against her skin. It was accidental that she had missed some of it, but she heard it was an arousing thing to see. It was also lucky that it hadn't gotten in her hair... The hand not slick from her own juices lifted to her face, swiping off some of the white substance from her cheek. It was embarrassing to do so and be seen doing so, but she couldn't hold back from bringing her hand to her mouth so she could lap up his cum.

Ayaki couldn't look away as she caught the cum in her mouth, for the most part. There was something about seeing her swallow it that set a fire in his body. He was panting heavily himself as his body slackened from exhaustion. His eyes were focused on her, the white liquid on her face set him into arousal all over again. His eyes began to widen slightly as she swiped the cum off with her hand to lick it up, a small whimper sound escaping him. God, it was all too hot and he couldn't handle it. "Wow," was all he could manage to say. He sighed, running his fingers through his bangs as he wondered why he was so stressed before.

Creek. Click.

Oh, right. He could hear both the muffled voices of his mom and dad. "Oh no. Ohno. Ohno,ohno,ohno," he began saying in a rush of panic. He glanced at the clock. It was only 4:17! They weren't supposed to be home this early! He rushed as he shoved his now flaccid dick into his pants, zipping and re-buttoning them. He was beyond thankful that she had caught most of the evidence of their time together in her mouth, but now he was glancing around his room in a panic."You've gotta hide," he said, heart pounding in his ears. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

Yoshiko smiled lightly at his amazement, still feeling a rush of embarrassment, but glad he seemed to like it. She froze momentarily at the sound of the door, and muffled voices downstairs. Oh, shit... his parents... Well, still, it hadn't all gone to hell yet. "Y-yeah..." She could still do as Ayaki said and hide, and hopefully his parents would be none the wiser. Escaping his room was a dilemma she could worry about later. She rushed to her feet, though they were still a little shaky from the pleasure she had provided herself. Her heart jolted slightly at hearing the footsteps coming upstairs, her own brain frantic in finding a place quickly. While they weren't her parents, this definitely was not the way she wanted a first impression to be. She spotted his open closet and moved quietly inside, shutting the doors and careful not to make any creaks with the wood. She sunk to the very corner of the closet, placing a hand over her mouth to keep any sounds from escaping. While the area was flooding her with the sweet scent of Ayaki, her brain couldn't focus on anything but the rush of almost being caught.

Ayaki moved quickly over to his desk chair, clicking on the internet icon to make it appear like he had been doing something. His parents didn't even bother to knock before coming in. He felt his heart kicking inside his chest painfully, the entire situation's stress freaking him out. "Hi," he greeted, trying to sound natural.

"Care to tell us where you went last night?" his dad asked sharply, a frown etched onto his face."And make sure not to lie again."

'Shit,' he mentally cursed at the fact he hadn't managed to think of a good explanation before Yoshiko came over and they... okay, best to keep that out of mind for the time being. "Well, uh, you see... the reason I was out last night was because..." he stuttered, looking aside. His brain whirled as he tried to come up with a good story. His mind clicked and he let out a huge sigh. "Ok... haa, well, there was this meeting for this occult thing..." he began to explain, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew you guys wouldn't let me go, but it was a once-in-a-life kind of thing."

"This occult stuff again? Ugh, you and your brother! You know we can't stand all that wiccan crap. It's a waste of time and energy," his mother huffed at him. He cringed slightly, as he hated hearing something that meant so much to him and Hideo under minded like that. Still, he had to be grateful that she bought the excuse.

"I'm sorry I lied to you guys," Ayaki said in the most sincere tone he could manage. Although, all he really regretted was not informing Makoto.

"Don't do it again, Ayaki," his father said, his tone conveying the underlying threat. "You're grounded for a month. You're either at school or you are in this house. We know your student council schedule too, so don't go trying to pull anymore of this," his father informed him through narrow eyes.

Ayaki nodded lightly, trying to keep a very solemn expression. Really, he just wanted them to get the hell out of his room. Both of his parents glared at him for a few moments before turning and leaving his room, his father slamming the door dramatically behind him.

Yoshiko heard the whole exchange, a little impressed with how good of an excuse Ayaki had managed to come up with. She wasn't sure if it had been rehearsed, but it was a good thing he had an interest that wasn't sex that his parents didn't approve of. Though, even as they left, she kept herself in the closet in case they came barging in or maybe heard her moving or talking to Ayaki. she was pretty paranoid, since if they were caught, she would be instantly branded as some sort of whore that shouldn't be seeing their son. She held in a sigh, letting herself calm down by Ayaki's scent that was all around her.

Ayaki stayed still as he listened to his parents move around in the house. He didn't want to be too eager, because if they heard anything weird coming from their room, they'd be on him within a second. He hated keeping Yoshiko in the closet, but he'd really rather have his parents meet her in a better situation... He stood up, standing near his door as he determined where his parents were. He heard the television on downstairs... and some clattering of pans in the kitchen. Okay, his mom was making dinner and his dad was watching some television. Perfect. He moved to the closet door, opening it, since he figured she was waiting for his okay. "Hey, we should be good. You okay?" he asked, feeling a little guilty about getting blown and then shoving her in a closet.

Yoshiko looked up as the doors to the closet were opened. Here eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but for the most part, she was still smiling. She didn't mind being in a place were his clothes were. She felt a bit pervy, but still... She nodded at his question, standing and brushing off her skirt. "Yeah. I'm mostly relieved they didn't find me out," she said with a small frown, not needing the parents of her lover to also disapprove of her, "That, and... a closet surrounded by your smell isn't bad to stay in at all." Mentioning that made a small blush come to her cheeks, but she didn't spend too long on the feeling. Their next problem had to be addressed. "Anyways... thought of an escape plan?" she asked, a little worried how she'd get out without them noticing.

Ayaki nodded in agreement about relief that her parents hadn't found them out. At her next comment, his heart lurched in his chest and a blush rose to his cheeks. He really could never get used to her forward way of speaking... He regained some composure as she got the conversation on her escape plan. "Er... well, y'see... the only way out of the house is through the front door,"he explained with a frown. There was nowhere that could be easily climbed down from around his house, given he hardly had a yard and there were no trees. Climbing out the window wouldn't work, and frankly he didn't want to risk her slipping and getting hurt. "So... best thing to do may be to wait them out," he said with a small frown. Once his parents were both upstairs and asleep, they would have a chance to get her downstairs. "Y'know... I'd hate to say 'I'd told you so'," he started said with a flat tone, as he had predicted something like this earlier.

Yoshiko listened to the situation closely, wondering how easy it would be to slip out in the middle of the night... If his parents woke up at any moment during the escape, either they both or just Ayaki would be screwed, depending on whether or not they saw it as her escape plan, or his. Her smirk was unwavering, even at his flat comment. "It was worth it, and you know it," she said, reflecting on his amazement and how quickly she had got him to come. A pretty good first go at it, and she could say with certainty that he had loved it. "Besides, sticking around doesn't have to be a bad thing," she mentioned, bringing herself closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing their lips together and deepening the kiss with no hesitation. She wouldn't really try going into sexual activities with his parents downstairs. She didn't like to get that close to fire. But it did mean she could spend her time being close to him, despite his grounded status.

Ayaki couldn't deny that the situation wasn't really that bad, as long as he didn't get caught. It was a constant nagging thought in the back of his head as he was hyper aware of the movements in his house. He smirked lightly as she spoke and brought herself closer. His hands moved to the curve over her ass, pulling her slightly closer to his body. He met her lips eagerly, his tongue pressed and curled against her's. He knew the two wouldn't actually get too dirty with his parents downstairs, but knowing he was going to be under surveillance for a whole month made him very eager to take her in while he could. They certainly had a lot of time to kill before his parents went to bed, too.

Yoshiko twisted her tongue around his, taking in the different taste his mouth had. This taste was probably more individual than his cum, which made her enjoy it so much more. They also hadn't kissed like this a whole lot... Maybe once before, which was weird, considering they had made love twice, and because it had been during her time as dominant, when he didn't exactly feel the same. Still those thoughts didn't interrupt the pleasure this gave her. She tilted her head to move her mouth as close to his as possible, on of her hands moving up slightly to grab onto his hair.

Ayaki leaned down into the kiss, his head thrumming pleasantly with good vibes. It was a nice feeling that made a warmth bloom from his chest throughout his entire body. And he was content to keep the activities to their mouths as he moved them down to his bed. Then a devious idea crossed his mind and it was horribly tempting. He knew his parents were downstairs, but he couldn't resist. A hand began to trail itself from her waist to her inner thigh. He moved her thigh over a bit to spread her out. He thanked the creator of skirts for the genius, easy-access design as his hand stroked her folds through the thin fabric of her panties. He was definitely playing a dangerous game, but the possible danger just added a weird excitement in his veins.

Yoshiko held no objections as he moved her to the bed, one of her hands coming to stroke again his neck, down to grab onto his shoulder. Though, she was quickly remembering her heat as his hand trailed down. She gave a small gasp against his mouth, his hips moving slightly in expectation. She didn't exactly want to risk this, but she still hadn't finished herself from earlier after getting aroused by his groan and cries, and something about the risk added a new thrill to the feeling of his fingers against her. She made no sounds of refusal at the idea, despite knowing she'd have the difficult task of biting down the orgasmic noises.

Ayaki felt a satisfaction at her hip moving against his hand. Something about being able to turn her on and make her react like this made him so hot. He would eat her out again, but he didn't want to break the kiss, so his fingers pushed aside the panties fabric to give him access to her pussy. He started off with three fingers slipping into her entrance, stretching her out. And at first he started off in a slow, rhythmic pace going in and out of her. Then, he curved his fingers lightly to rub against her inner walls as he began to pick up pace.

Yoshiko felt raw excitement as her panties were moved aside, already finding it extremely difficult to keep down her loud growl of pleasure at the initial contact, but she managed. Her brain felt a jolt as he slipped inside three fingers, stretching her more than she was prepared for. She had expected one or two to start with, so the extra one caught her off guard and she gave a sharp breath and slightly louder moan than she intended against his mouth, quickly stopping herself. Self control began to get a lot harder as his fingers curved to put friction on the G-spot, along with a faster pace, and the fact that her hips couldn't help but to move along. It was also difficult to get the necessary breath for her heart's fast beating while lip-locked with Ayaki, but it was better than letting a threateningly loud moan slip, something easier to hold down while keeping her mouth occupied. The pleasure shooting from her lower abdomen made her muscles clench lightly, causing her legs to raise and slightly wind around him.

Ayaki was growing hotter at her body's reaction to his movements. He somewhat wished it was another part of him slickly moving inside of her, but just feel her wall's reactions was a different experience. His tongue continued to move against her, as there was some part of him that was anxious about a loud moan or cry escaping her. His free hand held onto her waist, something powerfully possessive stirring in him as her legs wound around him. It was still hard to believe they had only began the relationship last night, because when they were together, it felt like this was something he had always been apart of. He added a forth finger, amazed at what her body could handle. He kept moving against her g-spot with a curved pressured touch, his pace picking up as her juices seeped around his fingers.

Yoshiko felt extremely filled and stretched by the fourth finger, and the pace increase was driving her wild. She couldn't hang on as long as she thought she'd be able to, her body shuddering at an intense shooting of pleasure. Her back arched and pressed herself closer to him, her hips moving to push his fingers in deeper and the her movement stalled as the came. She broke away from the kiss on accident, letting out a cry, though she quickly stopped herself by biting her lip and placing her arm over her mouth. Her eyes squeezed shut as an incredible wave of pleasure hit, and her juices ran out around his fingers. Her body slackened and she began heavily panting, though she couldn't relax for fear his parents had heard her.

Ayaki would normally be delighted to hear her cry, though the sound made his entire body freeze in worry his parents may hear. It was hard to register such a thing at the pulsations around his fingers stirred his insides with excitement. He slowly pulled his fingers out after a moment of no attention from his parents. They were safe... most likely. He let out a relieved sigh, moving to kiss her forehead gently. He then became aware of her juices dripping on his hand... He already knew what she tasted like, but he couldn't resist the chance to try it out again. He greedily licked his own fingers clean, his stomach warmed by the action.

Yoshiko relaxed after hearing no noises from downstairs. She guessed with the shut door and TV on, her cries weren't as obvious as they would be in a quiet house. She let out another soft, quieter moan as he pulled out of her slowly, the feeling of his fingers being removed felt strange, but she welcomed it. It sent shivers up her spine. She smiled at the kiss to her forehead, opening her eyes just in time to see him clean his hand with his tongue. It lit a fire in her stomach that he liked her taste. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer so she could nuzzle her flushed face against his chest, giving a content sigh afterword. Now that both had came, it was extremely tempting to entangle into each other and sleep, but that was much too risky, especially considering Ayaki would probably be called for dinner. It was a shame they could just pass out against each other, but she was thankful for the time they had spent together today.

Ayaki settled against her, shutting his eyes peacefully. He really could just fall asleep then and there, though that would ultimately lead them to getting caught. He only forced himself to untangle when his mom began yelling up for dinner. He kissed her lightly and headed downstairs to have an incredibly awkward dinner with his parents. When it was over, he grabbed a snack, saying it was for later. He wished he could do better for her, but taking up a plate of food was way too suspicious. The rest of the time was spent much more innocently, though once his parents filed upstairs to go to bed, he found himself unwilling to move or breath in fear of his parents noticing. He glanced at the clock. 11:15... they'd gone to bed about half an hour ago... the coast was most likely clear. "Okay, let's go," he whispered quietly to her as he opened the door as silently as he could manage.

Yoshiko eased out the door after he had opened it, feeling like she shouldn't even permit herself to breath. She was extremely nervous, especially at the stairs. The most intimidating, and worst enemy of sneaking around. She gulped quietly, moving down each step extremely carefully until she reached the bottom. Once her foot touched the floor, she had to give a mental sigh of relief. She turned to Ayaki with a smile, moving to kiss him. "See you tomorrow," she whispered against his ear so she could be as quiet as possible, going towards the door afterword. While stressful, her whole experience staying here had been extremely enjoyable. She unlocked the door and very carefully opened it, giving a small wave before leaving. She turned the handle as she shut it, to assure not even a clicking sound was heard. Once out, her body relaxed. They had gotten away with this... which made her pretty confident. She turned onto the sidewalk, going towards her home with a bright smile. She loved being with Ayaki...


	8. Lonely Valentines

Ayumi stood nervously at the door to Yoshiki's apartment. Her hands occupied themselves by playing with the hem of her skirt as she debated if she should go through with knocking. She could just leave now, and she never had to look back. No one had to know about her desperation for companionship just because it was Valentine's Day. It was silly that she felt drawn to walk all the way over here. She would just be bothering him. Even worse, what if he actually had someone in there with him? Her heart twisted painfully at the thought, a frustrated blush spreading across her face. She took a deep breath, her hand twitching as she raised it up to the door. Her stomach jumped into her throat, her last chance to slip away unnoticed and unembarrassed...

Tap, tap, tap.

Yoshiki was laying on his bed in the dark, alone, with his headphones on. He wasn't asleep, but wished he could just let this stupid day pass by... It was a nice holiday when you actually could spend it with someone you loved, but if not, it was like rubbing salt in the wound of loneliness... He sighed, staring blankly at his ceiling, until he thought he heard a faint knocking. He sat up, eyes glancing in the direction of the door. Who in the world? Had Satoshi's date gone bad? That wouldn't be fun to deal with... neither would it be so if it was a salesman or one of those religious people who stopped by to 'cleanse' him... Despite all the unsavory possibilities, he couldn't ignore it. He slipped off his headphones and tossed them on his bed, heading towards the door with one hand tucked in his jeans pocket. He opened the door, about to give a normal greeting, but was caught by surprise. **"Shinozaki?"** he asked in confusion, his brows furrowing. What was she doing here? Not that it wasn't unwelcomed, it was just weird.

Ayumi's heart clenched as he answered the door, regret hitting her in a large wave.'_Ahh, why am I doing this?_' she questioned herself, a red tinge spreading across her cheeks as she realized she didn't even have a good excuse to be there. She swallowed thickly, her heart beating so fast in her chest she was a little worried she was going to have a panic attack. **"H-hey, Kishinuma,"** she greeted, trying to keep a normal tone. **"I, uh, hope this isn't a bad time,"** she said quietly. This was a really bad idea on her part... This must be so weird to him, but it was to her too.

Yoshiki blinked at her, still puzzled, but he wasn't going to turn her away for just a lack of good reason. **"Hey..,"** he greeted back, his tone confused, but then he shook his head, **"Nah, I wasn't doing anything special. Did you, uh... want to come in?"** he asked, moving to the side slightly as a way of saying she could, if she had come to simply hang out, or whatever. It was better than sitting in the dark alone, despite the taunting fact that they weren't an actual couple.

Ayumi felt herself relax a little bit at the fact he hadn't been doing anything beforehand and at the invitation to come inside. She knew he wouldn't turn her away, but the gesture was nice nonetheless. **"Uh, y-yeah... thanks,"** she replied, entering his apartment. She found herself grasping for a conversation, her brain malfunctioning as her face was a deep red. She normally didn't just pop up like this, so that in itself was embarrassing to do. And the fact that it was the one day of the year completely devoted to couples and romance was making her insides melt. She knew an underlying reason she was here. She liked Yoshiki... a lot. He was the one she wanted to be with on a day like this. The realization happened about a month ago, and it feels like all her emotions were deciding to run the show tonight.

Yoshiki nodded to her, watching her come in before shutting the door lightly behind her. He looked at her curiously, wondering why she would be here. Maybe... she was seeking comfort, since Satoshi was out with Naomi? He hoped not, as he'd rather not talk about him and his successful love life. **"What's up?"** he asked, tilting his head curiously while slipping his other hand back into the pocket.

Ayumi's eyes glanced away, wondering to herself what was going on. **"Well... I, uh... figured people shouldn't be alone on Valentine's Day,"** she said, embarrassed by every word that came from her mouth. Why was she putting the spotlight on the day? She hadn't come here with the intention of confessing... but that little comment had the possibility of giving way too much away. Her eyes moved back onto him, gauging his reaction.

Yoshiki looked strangely at her, but shrugged it off with the excuse of simple loneliness. It was easy for being alone to stand out more on this day than any other. He guessed it was nice to have company, even if it was only as friends. **"Yeah... I suppose. Being with friends is better than being solo,"** he agreed, going over to the table and sitting by it. **"Ugh, still... There's just something about today that emphasizes the feeling of being a loser,"** he complained lightly with a sigh of frustration, settling his head in his palm with his elbow against the table.

Ayumi felt a little deflated from the lack of any type of reaction. Then the mentions of friends, she realized she really was in over her head. Though, Yoshiki never gave too much of a reaction to much, he played the 'cool guy' role perfectly. **"Yeah, everywhere I went today just reminded me of my perpetually single status,"** she sighed. The streets covered in paper hearts and couples walking arm in arm. It was ridiculous and isolating. Although, she could bet it was a great day when you were actually in a relationship. **"Even our friends have fallen victim to it,"** she huffed lightly. Satoshi had asked Naomi out, which didn't ignite the same jealousy in her that it once did. Her feelings for Satoshi had just gradually faded, when her affections for a certain someone else grew. It would've been nice to have some single girl-friends to hang out with, so she didn't feel like such a loser.

Yoshiki smirked at her slightly, lifting his head back up. **"That's why I don't go out."** He hated seeing all the love in public on this day, when his own romance couldn't be worse. While he was technically spending it with the one he loved, it wasn't as lovers. **"Yep... we're being left in the dust, it feels like,"** he commented, rubbing the back of his neck. Despite his welling jealousy at the fact Satoshi's life was going better, he did wonder how those two were doing... He hoped they were doing okay, and nothing really embarrassing happened... He'd rather deal with a love-silly friend than a mortified one.

Ayumi went over to the table, sitting across from him with a small smile. **"Nakashima was really excited. She sent me a text of what she was wearing to make sure it looked okay,"** she recalled fondly. She could only imagine the bubbly excitement of preparing for a date, considering she's never been on one. **"Heh, I'm a little jealous of her, honestly,"** Ayumi said as her fingers nervously crossed over each other. She had been hoping Yoshiki would ask her out but that didn't happen. Which wasn't a surprise, since he's never really shown interest in her past friendship.

Yoshiki smiled at the mention of Naomi's giddiness. He hadn't heard from Satoshi yet, but he expected to get an update some time through the night. **"To tell the truth, I am too,"** he said with his gaze slowly hovering towards the side. He wondered what being in a relationship was like... It had to be pretty great, for people to take it so seriously, and have a day set aside in the year for just love...

Ayumi tilted her head as she looked at Yoshiki curiously. She felt a twinge of worry that he had a girl he mind that he would like to be on a date with. She was curious, but she was also afraid to dig deeper and find out. **"Really? I always figured you were the type to stick with the bachelor's lifestyle,"** she admitted. Not that she believed him to be a player, considering she never once heard or saw any hint of him being around a girl like that. He just seemed like the type who'd want to stay independent, unfortunately.

Yoshiki sighed at her assumption, shaking his head. **"Nah, not so much... Really, I..,"** he stopped, shuffling nervously as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. He didn't want to admit such embarrassing things... but assumed she would probably ask him what he was going to say, anyways, **"I'd like... to see what all that stuff feels like..."** He wasn't going to mention the specifics, as it felt too mushy for someone like him to talk about. **"Unfortunately, I probably won't anytime soon, if at all,"** he added with a slightly deflated tone, refusing to look directly at her.

Ayumi found herself staring at him, her heart's pace quickening at the knowledge of him wanting a relationship. It was such a small string of hope, but she found herself grasping at it. His next comment caused her stomach to sink as she wondered what he meant. **"Why are you saying that?"** she questioned. **"After all... any girl would be lucky to have you,"** she added sincerely. Her heart felt like it was ready to explode. Her eyes glanced away, too embarrassed to look at him any longer.

Yoshiki blushed slightly more at her question, his eyes still pointed towards the floor. **"It's, uh... complicated..,"** he muttered, unable to even be vague about his dilemma. Though, her opinion of him made his heart slightly jump, especially at the sincerity in her voice... He knew she knew him personally because of their friendship, but he still had to wonder where hat statement had come from...

Ayumi's brow furrowed as she tried to figure out what would make it complicated. Then her heart nose-dived. **"You don't like Nakashima, do you?"** Ayumi asked with wide-eyes, a touch of distress in her tone. Seriously! Naomi was her friend, but why were all the guys interested in her? Was it because she actually had breasts that were visible? Was it the short hair? The fact she was a tomboy? Ugh, this idea was seriously upsetting her.

**"No,"** Yoshiki answered, looking at her for a moment, at first wondering where the thought had come from. Ah, by complicated, did she think he liked who his best friend liked? He could see where it had popped up in her head. Though, he was a little concerned he hadn't been clear, and he had answered a little too quickly. He hoped she didn't read that as him lying...

Ayumi was surprised by the quick and short answer. She looked at him skeptically, wondering if he was just covering up the fact she had figured it out, or if there was another thing that made it complicated. **"Okay, if that isn't it, what's the problem?"**she asked, trying to figure him out. Why did he think a relationship was out of his grasps for a long time, possibly forever?

Yoshiki looked away again, a little frustrated with the questions and how pitiful his answers were. **"Ugh, it's..,"** he paused, forming a slight pout as he realized he was just about to recycle his last answer, **"I... have a hard time finding interest in anyone else,"** he answered vaguely, rubbing the back of his head.

Ayumi stared at him, his answer confusing her. It made sense until he got to the very last word, else. The way he phrased it... the fact he was talking to her made her heart jump. But she knew... that what she was hoping wasn't the case. **"W-well... whose the girl that caught your eye, then?"** she asked, having a hard time appearing casual about the whole thing.

Yoshiki made a small grunt of frustration, his blush worsening. **"I... can't say... yet,"** he answered, his heart racing. He hoped he hadn't been too obvious... If he ever was actually going to confess to her, he wanted to use the actual words, not just alluding to it.

Ayumi watched him, noticing his red face. It was rare to see him lose his composure so much, especially since he wasn't losing it to anger. Her brow furrowed in confusion. He was being too vague! Her heart couldn't take much more of this. **"Geeze, Kishinuma, you're normally so blunt about everything,"** she said with a small grown. **"Just tell me,"** she told him. **"I can keep a secret, promise,"** she added with a weak smile. She just really wanted an answer... because if he did like someone else... ugh, she had to know.

Yoshiki felt cornered by her persistence in getting a straight answer out of him. It was weird... she normally didn't talk about this stuff with him, but now today, he was being interrogated to confess. _It... it is Valentine's Day... of our senior year.._, he began to think, gulping thickly. **"Fine!"** he grunted as he gave in, but still refused to look at her, **"That would be... that's... y... you."**

Ayumi froze, her eye's widening to large saucers. Her heart felt like it catapulted itself up into her throat as the world screeched to a halt. She paused, repeating what he said in her head, slowly. She was making sure she wasn't losing his mind, and that he actually said it. She let herself have a moment to breath before she tried to formulate an answer. **"I do too,"** she answered. She paused before trying to be more clear, her mind dizzy from processing her emotions. **"L-like you... that is. I, uh, feel the same way..."** she mumbled, eyes casting down as she felt her face reddening.

Yoshiki felt anxious at the pause, unable to look at what sort of expression she was making at him. Though, he couldn't help but snap straight up, seemingly unable to believe his ears. What... what had she said?... He blinked slowly, his blush intensifying and heart beating hard against his chest. **"R... really?"** he asked, too dumbfounded to really believe her. Was he... dreaming or something?

Ayumi smiled nervously, only able to glance up at him for a second before her eyes fell down to her hands. She felt so embarrassed and horribly aware of herself, but there was a happiness fluttering in her chest that overrides both of those feelings. **"Really,"** she responded sincerely. Her face was really warm, along with the rest of her body as she tried to mentally catch up with the fact that they confessed to one another. Moments ago, she had almost been positive Yoshiki was going to give her the name of one of their classmates.

Yoshiki had a strong urge to sweep her up into a hug, but his brain was still lagging and he was still in the mindset of being shy. He eased back, running his hand through his hair. **"W...wow..,"** was all he could muster at her response, his eyes wide, staring at the ground.

Ayumi was smiling nervously, uncertainty gripping her since she wasn't sure what to do next. She knew what she'd like to do... She slid back in the chair so she could stand up and walk over to his side of the table, her face red. Although, the way his chair was facing, she couldn't actually lean down and kiss or anything. She grabbed at the fabric of his jacket, tugging at it a little to give him a hint that she wanted him to stand since she was too shy to verbalize the thought.

Yoshiki didn't notice as she stood and walked over to him, but his attention was taken as she tugged on his sleeve. He looked up, confused at first, but he eventually got a good guess at what she wanted. He stood, staring into her soft, shy blue eyes. He gulped, incredibly nervous, but... now that he knew Ayumi... loved him, his body wanted lean into hers. With a last jolt of urging from his mind, he slowly grabbed onto her waist, leaning in to kiss her gently.

Ayumi watched him rise from his seat, standing over her. Her heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest at the rate it was going. She felt a tingling excitement as he leaned into her, the feeling of his hand on her waist made her head reel happily. Then their lips met, and she felt a wave of emotions. How many times had she imagined what this would feel like? The scenarios in her head never grasped how good it really felt. After a long moment of the normal kiss, she felt the urge to push it forward a little more. She knew Yoshiki would be slow with her, if that's what she wanted. But, she wasn't so sure slow is how she wanted to take this. With a burst of confidence, her tongue began to beg for entrance into his mouth.

Yoshiki's body reacted at the simple touch of their lips, his insides warming up. Somewhere, in his mind, he was hoping, and somewhat expecting, their passion to grow. At the instant he felt her tongue, he parted his lips, tilting his head slightly to close the small space that had opened between their mouths. His hands wound around her waist tighter, bringing her body closer to his slowly. This feeling... was overwhelming... He had had dreams about this, but the reality of it was so more stimulating than he could have possibly imagined. Her taste... was amazing to him.

Ayumi felt warmth spread throughout her body as their tongue's met. The contact was something entirely new, and she was loving every second of it. Her arms wrapped around his neck, resting on his shoulders as she pressed herself even closer to him. She felt the sensations of their closeness stir something inside of her. Between her legs had a intense heat, along with a moistness that alerted her to the fact she was turned on. A familiar need surfaced, but this was the first time she had a chance of satisfying it. After a hard to determine amount of time, she had to tug back a little bit to get some more air than possible while kissing. **"I love you, Yoshiki,"** she said breathlessly, feeling the desire to state her feelings outright, now that the kiss has wiped away a little bit of her shyness with him. She didn't want to hide her feelings anymore. She also figured the use of his first name was acceptable at this point.

Yoshiki was breathless, and a little disappointed, as she moved away from him, opening his eyes to look into her's. His heart leaped at her words that he had yet to hear, and he leaned forward to place his forehead against her's, still staring longingly at her. **"I love you too, Ayumi,"** he replied after a few pants, loving how her first name rolled off his tongue, **"So much..."**

Ayumi smiled lovingly at him as his forehead rested against her's, she couldn't help but admire his sharp blue eyes. Her heart swelled at the emotions in his eyes and his reply. **"Then... let's make love,"** she said quietly, embarrassed, but the desire for him burned in her eyes. Maybe she was letting this go too fast, but she genuinely didn't think so. After everything she had been through with Yoshiki, and for all the time she had known him, she really wanted to connect to him in every way.

Yoshiki's heart fluttered at her smile, not being able to help returning it. Though, he was unprepared for her suggestion, his chest throbbing as his heart skipped a whole beat. Make... love? His blood rushed excitedly, and at first, he couldn't give her an answer. This all seemed to progress so fast... but he wanted it badly... With Ayumi willing to go further, he would follow suit without question. He wouldn't deny what every inch of him had been yearning for. **"Let's,"** he responded in a whisper, his eyes narrowing at her with yearning. He went to kiss her passionately again, stalling the actual act in case she wanted the reigns.

Ayumi felt a burning desire coursing through every inch of her body at his reply and the way he looked at her. She knew this is what she wanted, more than anything. She leaned into the passionate kiss, her hands moving so she could shove his jacket off of him. Her hands moved between them, though she kept her head close to continue the kiss, and she began to unbutton his over-shirt. She was hesitant of the moment of when they would come to removing her clothes... Her confidence is her body wasn't very high. Though, she didn't give that much thought as she finished unbuttoning his shirt, again, she slid it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor with his jacket. His next shirt she'd have to break the kiss for, so she waited, too engrossed in the feeling of his tongue meshing against her's to pull away.

Yoshiki's anticipation was escalating with each piece of clothing that was removed from his shoulders. As the kiss progressed and their tongues inspected one another, his hands began to feel up her shirt, following the curves of her waist. _Aah... her skin is so smooth..._ He pulled away to slip her top off and push her bra straps down her shoulders, slipping it off as well. At her exposed chest, he became more aroused, his mind fogging over. He wanted to continue exploring her mouth, but it was only fair that she get the chance to remove his last shirt, seeing as they were becoming each others' undressers.

Ayumi felt a jolt of excitement as his hands made contact with her skin. Her face reddened even more as she felt her top and bra stripped off of her. Her nipples were erect, excited and reacting to the cooler air. She realized she now had the chance to take off his last shirt. Her fingers slipped under and grabbed the fabric, pulling it off quickly. Her hands then started at his shoulders and began to slowly trail down his chest and abdomen, her fingers grazing over his skin as she developed a feeling for his body. Her hands found their way to his pants button, a little more nervous about this step than taking off his shirts, but the excitement between her legs egged her on. She leaned in to continue their kiss, her bare breasts against his chest made her body throb with painful want. He felt so good. During the kiss, her fingers managed to unbutton and unzip his pants.

Yoshiki felt a strong tingling all throughout his body after his last shirt was removed, and her hands slid down the length of his torso. His heart still jumped with the meeting of their lips, and his pants grew tighter as she went about undoing them. Following her suit, one hand trailed down her back to tug at her skirt's zipper, letting it drop after it got loose from her hip. He moved back up, slipping his thumb under the waistband of her underwear, but paused, thinking he might be getting to eager. It was hard not to, with a fiery passion building in his lower abdomen, but he wanted this to be good for her too.

Ayumi felt a heat left by every touch Yoshiki made, her entire body was screaming for this to happen. After undoing his pants, she tugged at them to the point they'd fall to his ankles on their on. Ayumi's breath hitched as she felt his finger hook into her underwear, her anticipation spelled out by the wetness seeping into the fabric. She hesitated at his boxers, a little nervous about the next step. As her mind considered his straining boxers, she realized something and broke the kiss. **"Aah... Yoshiki... do you have protection?"** she asked, her face glowing red.

Yoshiki wanted to move on, his lower half throbbing with excitement, but then Ayumi expectantly puled away. He was anxious, as well as confused at first, until she asked him about their 'defense.' His eyes narrowed and glanced to the side in embarrassment, an overwhelming sense of disappointment about what his answer was going to cause. **"I... never really thought this far in advance, per say..,"** he muttered with a red face, rubbing the back of his neck.

Ayumi felt a stab of disappointed. She deflated as she glanced away. **"I... don't want to risk it,"** she mumbled, feeling a little guilty about placing this wrench in their plans. She really didn't want to get pregnant, though. Someday? Yes. Tonight? Not at all. She wasn't sure what to do at this point. She was still wet and hot, but she knew she wasn't going to take the chance. Should they go out and buy some condoms...? Her face felt warm with embarrassment at the thought. What if they ran into someone? He could go by himself... Ugh, she wasn't sure what the rules about this stuff were.

Yoshiki sighed, taking a small step backwards. **"I understand,"** he replied, but it didn't stop him from being disappointed, and embarrassed. He wasn't sure how this situation would pan out... He didn't want to go out shopping for something like that. It was mortifying in general, he was seventeen, which was legal, it was just... awkward, and he was still... turned on, so to speak. It was difficult to just get rid of it. **"Then...?"** he muttered, still looking away with a deep blush on his face. He'd see what she wanted to do. Wait for another day, or... if she wanted to still, he guessed he'd be the one going out... Ugh...

Ayumi was relieved by his understanding, although she didn't think he would be the type to push it. She paused as he asked her what she wanted to do, uncertainty rising within her. She looked thoughtful, since she really did... want to. Also, the romantic in her liked the idea of it being on Valentine's Day. Still, she felt bad about sending him out to go get the protection, especially since he was still, er, reacting. **"Why don't... you go get the condoms..."** she started to say, but she nudged Yoshiki back to have him sit in the chair. **"After I give you a lil' hand, here,"** she told him, her face red as she felt very perverted even coming up with the idea. It didn't seem fair to expect him to go get the embarrassing box while fighting his erection the entire time.**"Although, I guess 'hand' isn't the right terminology,"** she mumbled as she got down on her knee's in front of him and tugged his boxer's down enough to expose him. Her face was bright red, her own body reacted powerfully to the sight, but she put her own desires on hold. She moved closer between his legs so she could take him into her mouth. Her heart pounded loudly in her chest as her mouth traveled up and down along him. She was very careful of her teeth, she would hate to hurt him. She pulled away for a moment to lick him from the base to the tip, then retaking him into her mouth to begin the motions along him once again.

Yoshiki felt dread come over him at the mention of going to the story. He felt the embarrassment build up already, but then Ayumi caught him off guard and she pressed him back into the chair. His brain stalled on what she meant, but quickly caught up, his face unable to become redder. **"A-ah, you don't-aa..aahnn,"** he groaned at the initial contact, flinching. The new, amazing feeling caught him a little breathless. He had been expecting something different, of course, but this was... an out of this world feeling... His mind blanked with the climax of the pleasure, his moans growing in volume as he came. The muscular contraction left him a little short of breath and light-headed. He slouched in his seat slightly with his eyes shut, panting.

Ayumi felt herself grow hotter as she heard his groans, her body kept wetting itself more in the preparation of sex. Though, she was well aware she'd have to remain patient. She realized he was about to cum as his cries increased, her brain making the split second decision to catch it all. The liquid rushed into her mouth, the taste was different than anything she had ever tasted. She paused for a moment, swallowing it because that's what she was pretty sure she was supposed to do. It left a bitter aftertaste, her stomach warming as she processed everything she had just done. She pulled away from him, her lower abdomen incredibly hot as she could still imagine his cries. She stood up on shaky legs, her eyes unable to pull away from Yoshiki as he caught his breath. He was certainly a wonderful sight, and seeing him like this was just making her more bothered. The fact that she was the one able to have the affect on him made her want to jump him now.

Yoshiki eventually recovered and his stiffness gradually disappeared. Even though that problem had been solved, he still really wanted to quickly get to know Ayumi's body, inside and out, so he knew he wouldn't have a problem continuing after the break of him going to buy protection. Haah... at this rate, if she could, he was probably up for multiple rounds. He stood, his body a little wobbly as well, but he didn't want to waste anymore time than necessary. The act she had done might have calmed him down for now, but he was still completely turned on and eager... That, and any longer spent inside with Ayumi, only in her underwear and breasts perky, the more probably he'd become erect again. He pulled his boxers and pants back up around his waste, undoing the progress Ayumi had made. He picked up one of his shirts and slipped it back on over his head, but refused to put back on unnecessary clothing. **"Th-thanks... I'll be back soon,"** he told her, kissing her before leaving out the door. He was still nervous, but the anticipation of intercourse with Ayumi was worth any sort of embarrassment.

Ayumi nodded softly at his thanks, her chest fluttering as their lips met once again, even if it was brief. She watched as the door closed, anticipation roaring in her ears. She shivered lightly, noticing how exposed she was... She didn't want to put her own school uniform on again, so she plucked his jacket off the ground and pulled it over her. It would be easy to take off again, and the fact it smelled like Yoshiki just brought a nice warmth to her. She sat down on the couch, unsure of what she should do while she's waiting... She didn't want anything to take her mind away from their future activities too much. She settled to just lean back into the couch and reflect from how they got to her being terrified to knock on his door as a friend, to Yoshiki running out to get them condoms so they could make love. She smiled to herself, very satisfied with these events unrolling.

Yoshiki had bared through the embarrassment, which wasn't too bad, because the cashier had been a guy. It wasn't as bad that way, because he judged less. After getting them, he was in a bit of a hurry to go home, the package tucked secretly away in his pants pocket. The last thing he needed was to be eyed by passerbys, or run into Satoshi with those in hand. He finally made it home, shutting the door behind him with a sigh. At least it was over, and they could get on with business. Though, as he glanced around for Ayumi, his blush returned, and the tingling in his lower half returned with a vengeance. Something about her... in practically only his jacket was very arousing to him. He had to relax a little, though. It was better to put one of these on before they got started, so they didn't have to stop abruptly in heat again. He placed the box on the table after opening it and taking one from it. He kicked off his shoes hastily, then slipped off his pants and underwear in one grasp. Seeing her as she was had already made him firm again, so he could already slip on the condom with ease. He made sure he did it right before coming over to her, laying her down on the couch and pressing his lips to hers, his tongue begging for her taste.

Ayumi blinked as she heard the door, her heart leaping excitably in her chest. Yoshiki entered, and the way he looked at her caused her blush to flare up again because she wasn't used to such a look of desire being directed at her. He rid himself of his clothes really quickly, her body throbbing from the sight of him being exposed and hard. She watched curiously as he took the condom and rolled it on. The realization that this was about to happen caused her excitement to spike, even if she felt some fear at the idea of losing her virginity. She laid down by his command, her mouth opening enough so their tongues could meet once again. She would never get enough of this feeling. The warmth and tingling sensations shooting through her body were already making her wetter.

Yoshiki continued the kiss as his hand went down to finally slip off her damp panties and casting them to the side. He had to pull his other hand away from her breast to help lift her legs up. However, he did not make a move to remove his jacket on her, as it was strangely really attractive... He guessed it was one of those weird quirks... He broke the kiss, but only far enough so that he could talk. **"Are you ready?"** he asked, a little concerned because of her virginity.

Ayumi felt a rush of excitement as she was stripped of her underwear, acutely aware that there was nothing to interrupt them now. She felt a tinge of disappointment as he broke the kiss, worried there was another problem. Then he asked if she was ready, and she couldn't help but smile lightly at the concern. She felt very nervous, but at the same her anticipation was overwhelming as she had felt no relief from her throbbing need since they started. She nodded lightly. **"I am... Just be slow, at first,"** she requested. She was a little nervous about the fit, since her body never had to accommodate something that large.

Yoshiki nodded and connected their lips again, his anticipation sky rocketing as he began to position himself. He had to prepare his mind before finally slipping himself inside of her, his senses already completely flooded with the amazing feeling. As promised, he first grinded against her slowly, but to keep the sluggish pace was almost killing him. The waves of pleasure going through his entire body granted moans, even as they kissed. He couldn't keep the sounds of how good this felt down, and he wanted to progress, but he would wait for something to tell him that she was ready for a quickened pace.

Ayumi gasped as he began to enter her, her walls stretching to fit him. It was a weird feeling, but one that kept sending spikes of excitement surging through her. The fire in her gut increased as he entered her completely, her breaths became heavy pants in the moments her mouth wasn't pressed against his. There wasn't any pain, she was just a touch uncomfortable. Then he slowly started to grind, shooting pleasure across her body. She could feel her body adjust to it as the initial odd feeling was beginning to ebb away and be replaced completely by blinding pleasure. Hearing his groans just increased her own volume as she lost herself in the moment. Her hips began to move along with him, her body aching for a faster pace. She wasn't able to verbalize anything in her flustered, moaning state, though.

Yoshiki felt his excitement rise as she began to move with him. While the protection was a little bit of a limiter, he could barely think straight with the movement between them. He felt her body arch closer to his, feeling she was getting used to the new action enough for him to pick up pace. He began to grow faster, each thrust sending an unbelievable wave of sensations over him. He broke the kiss, his lungs unable to keep up with his heart's pace with just momentary gasps. He held her close as a shot of electricity went down his spine. **"Nng... AYUMI!"** he called out as his body tensed with one final push inside her.

Ayumi could only feel pleasure, her mind buzzing happily off the contact. As his movement's picked up in speed, the friction between the two grew, which caused her body to heat up and sensations to shoot from every fiber of her body. She could feel all her feelings building up inside of her, his final push shoved her body over the edge as she hit her climax. **"Aaaah, YOSHIKI!"**she cried out, her muscles shaking in tremors as she hit her release and everything just felt marvelous. Her chest was heaving as she panted, her eyes clouded with satisfaction.

Yoshiki gasped for air after his body relaxed, his heart racing at their finish. He pulled out and let himself collapse at her side, enveloping her in a tight embrace. He couldn't speak to her just yet, as his mind was still clouded with a multitude of feelings and all he could do was recover lost breath. He felt a little drained, and incredibly hot, with sweat running down his back, but he wouldn't hesitate at a second go.

Ayumi settled comfortably into his embrace, nuzzling against him until she found a nice spot to lay against. Her heart felt like it was swelling at the amount of love she was feeling for Yoshiki in this moment. She was warm all over, sweat dripping from her at the act. She wondered if she should remove his jacket, she didn't want to ruin it or anything but that would mean untangling herself from him which she really didn't want to do.

Yoshiki laid his head against her's, his breath and heart eventually calming down enough for him to speak to her. **"You're... amazing,"** he breathed lovingly, one hand brushing through her hair. He was still unsure if this was all real... To think, he had gotten up today with his usual spite against Valentines, always thinking his love would be unrequited, to have Ayumi show up and confess to her, and receive the same feeling... with the suggestion of bringing it to the next step... It was so surreal, but... it felt like they were just catching up on lost time.. or at least, he felt that way. After all, he had desired this for years...**"And... you look great in that,"** he muttered, embarrassed by the mention of his quirk, but he felt like he had to bring it up. And by great, he meant arousing, which he assumed was understood with the prior intimacy.

Ayumi smiled softly at him, her face flushed at the compliments and affection. There was something that set off a fire in her lower abdomen knowing that seeing her in his jacket like this was a turn on for him. She would hardly be able to keep her mind straight seeing him wearing it during school hours, though. **"T-thanks,"** she said quietly, a little embarrassed and unsure how to respond to his sweetness. She leaned forward, giving him a small peck on the lips. **"Happy Valentine's Day,"** she giggled lightly as she realized that the holiday she had been considering stupid and cruel was the only reason she was in this wonderful situation now.

Yoshiki blushed at her expression and return of affection with a kiss. It was silly to still grow red at such light actions, but his love struck heart still wasn't used to sharing such moments with Ayumi. He chuckled at her statement, holding onto her tighter.**"That's a first,"** he joked lightly, shutting his eyes in a bliss, **"but definitely not the last."**

**"Mm, definitely not,"** Ayumi agreed as she shut her eyes as well to absorb just feeling the moment. Yoshiki was now her boyfriend. The thought made her a giddy that she had managed to snag him before anyone else. She hugged him tightly, her legs intertwining with his as she let out a happy sigh. Though, she felt a familiar fire burning again in her lower abdomen already, oddly enough. She had always figured after one round, a person would be completely satisfied, but apparently that wasn't the case.

Yoshiki laid there with her, their bare skin still making contact, which made it easy for a familiar tingling to come back. He wished he could just lean into her with a deep kiss and get back into the mind numbing pleasure, but he had to change condoms first. He slipped his hand out from in her hair, and released her to sit up, easing off the couch. **"I'll be right back."**

Ayumi felt herself becoming turned on to continue their activity, the feeling of their skins making contact made her mind fuzzy. She sat up in confusion and disappointment as he pulled away. She looked at him questionably as he told her her'd be right back. Her sex-muddled brain took a moment to catch up with what he was doing. **"Ready for round two, then?"** she questioned with a coy smile.

Yoshiki stood, a little dizzy at first, but recovered quickly. He looked over at her, giving a sly smile. **"Maybe."**


	9. My Pet

Ayumi leaned back on the couch, abandoning her desk of half-done drawings. She just wasn't feeling it today, even if she had some deadlines coming up, she could only keep her focus for so long. Really, he shouldn't leave her alone to her thoughts so much. Ayumi turned her head to look at the clock in the kitchen, brow furrowing impatiently. She had graduated her University last summer, and afterwards she moved in with her long-term boyfriend. Yoshiki hadn't been able to wrap up school so neatly, since he could never afford to be a full-time student. Hence, he was always jumping between class and work. When he was home, he often time had an assignment to work on, and by the end of it, he was exhausted. Ayumi admired him for all his hard work, and she tried to help in anyway she could... But she was getting antsy.

It had been about three weeks since they had managed to get intimate. It wasn't even like it bothered her at first. They had been dating for years, and these spots just happened. Living with him and having the lack of activity was proving a little more difficult. They shared the same bed, she often saw him with little on, and she just had a lot of time to think. Since she drew mostly on internet programs, using her tablet, her free range of the internet led her southern-dipping mind to explore ideas she probably wouldn't have come up with. It happened when curiously looking for a vibrator. It was a general sexual store, with some kinkier things sprinkled in. She ignored half the stuff, finding little interest, when something caught her eyes. A pair of dog ears. Fuzzy, blond dog ears that resembled Yoshiki's hair shade.

She had some friends joke with her occasionally that she had trained Yoshiki very well. That he was like her little puppy. She would always laugh, finding the image cute. With a little more clicking around the website, she found a blue collar with matching leash. With a very red face, she impulsively ordered the items. The means of giving him a tail were nothing the two were overly eager to try out, and the other means were girl crotchless underwear with a tail attached to the back. She had no idea how into this idea he'd even be. She almost brought it up a couple times, but it would just be a weird derail, and she figured she'd wait for the perfect moment to suggest the idea...

Now, here she was, waiting impatiently for him to come home. "Why am I getting so jittery? He'll probably end up with a longer shift or have too many assignments," she sighed to herself. She looked at the clock, frowning. The items she got from the website had arrived over a week ago. She had tucked away the items in the back of their closet, too nervous about him finding the stuff prematurely. Urgh, she was impatient at this point. She really wanted to see that stuff on him.

Yoshiki sighed as he stepped up to his apartment. These last few years had been pretty rough... Leaving school and going straight to work, or vice-versa. Even when home, he rarely got to relax, unless he was actually dead asleep. He sort of felt bad for leaving Ayumi by herself a lot of the time, but she didn't seem to complain too much. That didn't mean she didn't mind, though... He rubbed the back of his neck, stifling a yawn as his hand grabbed his keys from his pocket. He was tired as normal, but he had no homework to do urgently, which was a first out of... a few weeks? And work hadn't left him like a zombie, so maybe he'd get to devote some time to Ayumi.

He unlocked and opened the door, shutting it back as soon as he got in. It was nearing winter, and he didn't like the cold air to waft through. Man, that made him sound cheap... He dropped his heavy backpack onto the floor with a tired huff, pushing his shoes off before entering the living room. He noticed Ayumi sitting there, not doing particularly anything. He was unsure of what this meant exactly. "Uh, hey...?" he greeted, but his curiosity leaked through his tone. She wasn't drawing, or looking through some website... It was weird, and probably meant she had some business to do with him. His guilt-ridden mind could only think of the worst.

Ayumi's drifting thoughts of how to get Yoshiki to agree to wearing a leash were cut short by the man himself. She heard him entering the apartment, and she glanced at the direction of the door. Her blood was rushing in excitement already. She tried to reign herself back a bit, since she had to keep in mind that these plans often fell through. When he entered the room, she noticed the question in his greeting but didn't try to answer it. "Hey, how was work?" she asked, in a small way to gauge if her sex drive would be finding relief anytime soon. She didn't want to go forward with her idea if he was exhausted... it would just limit the fun she could have with him.

Yoshiki was even more lost when she just went on with normal conversation. His eyes glanced about the room for a small moment before he stepped forward, sitting next to her. "Uh, well... Not too bad, actually," he said with a small smile, his arms folding across each other on the table. He guessed he'd just disregard any strangeness he had felt. He must have just been paranoid that something would go wrong with all this 'distance'. "We could even do something, if you're up for it," he mentioned, his hand nervously fiddling with his sleeve. He didn't necessarily mean things of a sexual nature. They could do anything, really... He wanted to do _something_ for her, since school and work really had consumed his life. Any time that he had to spare, he'd give to her.

Ayumi watched as he sat across from her, a small smile tugging at her own lips when hearing he was feeling decent. Heh, now that the opportunity was finally arising, she felt a tad nervous about going forward with the idea. It wouldn't stop her, but she could feel the nervous excitement bubbling in her stomach. She was determined to act natural up until the point she presented her... 'gifts' to him. His next comment changed the nature of her smile to something more suggestive. "I am," she answered simply, legs crossing over each other. Nng, this was tantalizingly close to where she wanted to go. "but are you sure you are?" she questioned with a curious look. "I don't want you to push yourself or anything," she mentioned, which was an honest point. Even if she was eager and impatient for this, if he wanted to use the time to nap or get ahead on work, she wouldn't blame him.

Yoshiki caught the look quickly, his eyes narrowing at her in equal suggestiveness. He couldn't blame her, really... It was even rarer that they got the time to do that kind of thing, so he could bet she was pretty eager for it by now. His look turned curious at her own question. Even if he was tired... He had already geared her up for it. It would be one thing to turn down an offer, but to bring it up and then retract it? Nah, he would never. Not that he was too tired anyways... "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," he told her with a small dismissive wave of his hand. Energy wise, he felt pretty good, compared to how he normally came home. Either today was less of a killer, or his body was just getting used to low fuel.

If Yoshiki said he had enough energy, Ayumi wasn't going to argue that anymore. She was way too eager, and if she really wanted to wait for him to be at full energy, she'd be waiting till the semester wrapped up. She couldn't hold out that long, with thoughts constantly buzzing around her head. She sat up, moving closer to him to initiate a deep kiss. Her insides were already stirring in excitement. Even though she knew Yoshiki may be reluctant at first. She pulled back from the kiss after a few beats, her eyes glinting in excitement that she couldn't press down. "Alright, c'mon," she urged, grabbing his hand to lead him into the bedroom. Since that's where the stuff was, and she didn't want them to get so wrapped up they couldn't move themselves from the living room to bedroom.

Yoshiki met the deep kiss with enthusiasm. If he had been even remotely tired, she certainly had kicked that out of his system with her addicting taste. He was always a bit reluctant to end a kiss, but what did that matter compared to what was to come? He held her hand back, being easily led away from the table. Though he was eager too, he couldn't help but notice there was a certain... strangeness in her tone. Like, a different type of eagerness... But, he could hardly even begin to guess the reason as to why. He was probably reading into it too much anyways. After all, it had been quite long since their last intimate endeavor. It was probably just a normal urgent desire. He should be infinitely glad she wasn't seeming distant. This whole event must mean they're still okay, even if he couldn't be with her very much for so long. He couldn't wait until he finished school... So his time wouldn't be so devoured, and he could be with her longer.

Ayumi led him into the bedroom, trying to keep her mind straight on how to proceed. She'd let them get most of their clothes off... After all, the collar might make it harder to get his shirt off. Plus, he may need some coaxing to go along with this, and she'd be more persuasive with little on herself. Her head was abuzz in excited vibes. Since the package of goodies had gotten here, she had been eagerly awaiting a chance to use them. She continued their left off kiss, her tongue moving more aggressively against his than normally. She wasn't sure if that was the upcoming role's fault, or the fact she had been starved for this type of contact. This big break was just too long for her, but she was certainly planning to make up for lost time tonight. Her hands moved against his clothes, blindly unbuttoning and unzipping to get the pesky fabric off him.

Yoshiki was easily led to the bedroom, and it was simple to ease back into intimacy. She was weirdly aggressive, but that wasn't to say he wasn't further turned on. He had sort of discovered through their scarce sex life that he sort of liked it when she gained control. It didn't happen often, nor would he ever admit to it, but it certainly made things feel strangely better. As they kissed and she removed his pants, he felt against her skirt to find the zipper. Though, it had a dual purpose of feeling around her ass. His other hand was going through her hair, brushing out her hair ties. Her normal look was cute and familiar, but her hair down had never failed in turning him on.

Ayumi felt like she was finally getting a drink after wandering the desert for weeks. It would be so easy to let herself get too wrapped up and miss her chance to test her toys out on him. Especially with his hands moving against her body, ridding her of clothes and feeling her up. It was addicting, and his hands left heat in their wake. Once all the clothes were off and pooled carelessly over their bedroom floor, her hands moved up against his shoulders, giving a small push of direction to get him to sit on the edge of the bed. It broke the kiss, but that was okay. It was getting very close to presenting her idea to him, and while she was a little nervous how he would take it, she was more excited than anything. She couldn't wait to make him beg. "Keep your eyes closed," she directed him, watching to make sure he obeyed before moving.

Yoshiki was getting more and more eager. He didn't really realize how starved he was for this until they got into it, but now he was dying for it. He hadn't felt her in what seemed like forever... He was confused when their kiss was broken though, and he was pushed onto the bed. Of course he was a little lost. Why did he have to close his eyes? He was a little worried, but he wanted to get the sex. He was already so riled up... and he knew she was starved for it too, so it wasn't like she was stopping it."O... kay?" he complied with a small, clueless shrug. He shut his eyes, but could feel the anxiety bubble up with the heat he already had. What could she possibly have to surprise him with...?

Ayumi was beaming as he complied... Heh, he really was obedient to her demands, wasn't he? It made her feel even more confident about her idea to be his master. A heat developed between her legs at the very thought. With his eyes closed she moved over to the closet, opening it as quietly as she could manage. She went to the box in the back, opening it and grabbing what she needed. She was very curious to see his reaction to all this... Well, it was his fault for giving her so much time to think of ideas for sex. She moved back to him, straddling his lap as a small distraction. She moved the dog ears onto his head, flicking an 'on' button before adjusting it and moving some hair to cover the band part. A little extra money made it so the ears were supposed to move in reaction to his emotions. She wasn't so sure how well they'd work, but again, she couldn't resist. With the ears snugly on, she moved quickly to place the collar around his neck, feeding the metal through the loop and locking it in place. The leash was wrapped around her hand, and she couldn't wipe a smirk from her face. It looked even hotter than she had been expecting. "Okay, you can open them."

Yoshiki's worry was building slowly as he heard some door being opened and stuff being rummaged into. What had he gotten himself into? It certainly wasn't anything normal, for her to be getting...things. He flinched lightly as some object was put onto his head, and though it felt nice to have her hands in his hair, he was more concerned about what she was putting in it. He began to grasp a small idea of what was going on when he felt something around his neck. Ohh, God, what was this? When she told him he was allowed to look, he was almost too afraid to. When he finally did, though, he instantly regretted it. He still couldn't see what was on his head, and he didn't particularly want to investigate it, but he could plainly see the collar around him and the leash it was attached to. Just this made his face extremely hot, and caused an expression filled with a mix between embarrassment, intimidation, and anxiousness. "What... is this?" he asked nervously in a small voice. Was she taking advantage of his obedience? How cruel and embarrassing... He was definitely already feeling a sense of inferiority, with just the leash part. Though, there was something very off about this. He... didn't dislike it. Mortifying, yes, but past his burning face, her controlling him had a strange appeal to it that he wasn't sure he'd admit to.

Ayumi felt a little bad that the red shade on his face and the mix of emotions on his face was turning her on. She wouldn't go as far as to call herself a sadist or anything, since she certainly didn't want to hurt him. She wouldn't be yanking at the leash or hitting him. The leash was more about a balance of power being firmly in her hand. She had a light smirk on her face at his small voice. Her free hand moved through his hair, mindful of the ears, in a small petting motion. "Mm, just something I thought could be fun," she explained with feigned innocence. She pulled the leash firmly towards her, moving her hips to grind against him. The contact of his length against her folds was mindbogglingly hot, but she wouldn't let them get to the main event for quite a while. "What do you think?" she asked with a coy smile after a shudder had passed.

Yoshiki didn't particularly like the smirk she wore. Well, it was hot, but he didn't know if he liked what it spelled for him. He gave her a skeptical look, certain it wasn't going to be as innocent as she was making it out to be. He could tell she was going to take complete advantage of these roles. Which, was the point he guessed, but it was still a bit intimidating. He didn't expect the tug, so it easily pulled him closer. Before he really had any time to react to being pulled against her, she moved against him in a nature he couldn't help but read as a tease. It felt good, of course, but it was making the pressure increase. Since he knew such actions wouldn't be enough for release, he could tell this would be a torturous venture. Though, again, that didn't mean bad. Even more embarrassing, whereas he would normally only give a pleasured grunt, he let loose a smaller groaning sigh. The pull she did and power she had over him was horribly attractive and stimulating. He looked at her after a small recovery time, getting back his bearings... well, from the grind. His cheeks were still bright red, and his pride didn't allow him to answer her. He didn't want to say he enjoyed this, but he didn't want to turn her down either, since he actually liked it. So he was silent, unable to say either thing. Though, if she continued her dominance role, as long as he didn't flat out refuse, she'd make them keep going.

Ayumi loved his reaction to her movement, each passing second was only adding fuel to the fire in her lower abdomen. She knew her own face was flushed simply by the heat of everything, but the blush that adorned his own cheeks was cute, yet the very nature of it made it something sexy. His silence seemed to mean she could progress with this, since surely he would have made some sort of verbal objection to the leash and collar. Although, she wasn't so sure he quite registered the dog ears on his head yet, but she would figure if the leash wasn't a deal breaker, they probably weren't either. She kept the leash taunt in her hand, prepared to use it as a way to gently manhandle him. Her free hand fell from his hair to the nape of his neck, moving over to his shoulder. Nng, she missed his body so much. Sure, she slept against it every night, but she didn't get to explore and indulge. Her hand trailed down the length of his torso, feeling the curves and firmness of muscles that sent the hair on the back of her neck up. Her hand was about to wrap around his dick when she realized something. "Ah, I forgot something. Stay," she told him as she removed herself from him to return to the box she had pulled out from the closet.

Yoshiki had also thoroughly missed the feeling of her hands on him, and of course, her own body. Though, he was still trying to work through his embarrassment with this whole thing, so his hands were quite stationary. He had been so blind-sided, he still wasn't very sure what was even happening. He felt a shudder of pleasure travel down his spine as she worked her way lower. His throat tightened slightly as she neared his length, but he was only let down. He gave a pent up sigh, and he was wearing a somewhat pout-y expression. Telling him to stay... Even more embarrassing, he felt entitled to obey, even though he wouldn't have moved if she hadn't said anything. Now it felt like obedience, which on one hand was demeaning, but on the other it was attractive how much she could take charge if prompted to. Especially in this lewd scenario.

Ayumi shuffled through the box of things they'd never want company to see. Although, admittedly it was all things she had bought, which occasionally made her wonder about the stereotypes that men had larger sex drives. She picked up the item, grabbing a tube of lube and coating it just to avoid any unpleasant rubbing. She came back over to him, admiring his embarrassed, almost... puppy-dog like expression. She leaned forward, slipping a cock ring over his balls, one at a time, before moving it over his shaft. She was glad she didn't forget about this detail, since if they had gotten any further into it, it would've been too late. "I don't want our fun to be spoiled too quickly," she explained, the light smirk on her face unfaltering. It had been a while since their last time, and she didn't want him finding release too soon, so the cock ring will give her some more time to play with him. Plus, it was supposed to give men stronger, better orgasms, which he'd most likely deserve by the time she was done with him.

Yoshiki waited quietly, but he couldn't shake the thought that everything she pulled from there would only be to add to his torment. When she came back and he spotted the item, he mentally cursed that he had been right. He flinched lightly as she touched him, but he couldn't find the pleasure of it since it was happening for a 'bad' reason. He eyed her, his own expression unchanging when facing her smirk. "You're... horrible," he said in a half serious half not tone of resentment. Though he knew why she was doing it, he still wasn't looking forward to such a pressure building up.

Ayumi laughed lightly, still realizing it was in no way any sort of plea for her to stop. "And you love it," she pointed out with a purr to her tone. She supposed his obedience with her leaked into all facets of their life together. It was oddly cute and arousing how submissive he could be, as long as she was willing to take the lead. She grabbed the leash she had to abandon to get the cock ring, pulling it taunt once again as reminder who was in what position. Her other hand, still slick with the lube from the cock ring, wrapped firmly around his dick and began to stroke it. The more pressure that built up, the more fun she could have with him.

Yoshiki narrowed his eyes slightly at her laugh, but seem more shocked with her observation. He was about to disagree with her, since he never wanted to admit that he did, but he was interrupted before he could barely start his sentence by a pull on the leash. He didn't get to recover from the movement before her hand grasped his dick and began working it. On normal occasions where she'd play with him like this, it'd take longer for a climax, but the sheer amount of control she had gave a worryingly large boost to the pleasure. He already felt a little handicapped, his head laying against Ayumi's shoulder as he tried to push down his release, or rather, the want to release. Small, suppressed moans, grunts, and pants escaped him in no particular order as his cock was already throbbing, trying to approach an orgasm alarmingly fast, to Yoshiki. This meant he'd have to deal with the pressure of withholding coming, maybe more than once, and that was very intimidating. It was bad enough when she teased him just a little, but this certainly was not going to be a little.

Ayumi wasn't sure if he had been prepared to argue how much he enjoyed this, but his body quickly began to give a clear answer that he liked this a lot more than she originally thought he would. She glanced at him when she felt the weight of his head against her shoulder. She felt a rush of satisfaction at his reactions. She could already tell he was getting dangerously close to coming, since she knew his body well enough that the signs could be read clearly. Even with the cock ring... Well, she'd have to be careful how she teased him. Not that she couldn't kill some time that it would take for him to recover, so he could become hard again. "Hehe, aren't you excitable today," she noted as her hand stopped its motion, because she really didn't want him coming so early. It hadn't even been a blowjob, and he was already getting close. Well, it would certainly be interesting to see how much she could make him beg. Her hand moved to his tip, a finger swiping some of the precum that had leaked out and pressed it against her tongue to get a taste she had been denied for the last month.

Yoshiki opened one eye half way to give her a glare, though it held little weight with his heavy blush, panting breaths, and, even though he didn't know about them, the fluffy ears. "Shut up," he said as he gained a break from her movements, though his breaths were still a bit labored. His body flinched as she moved against his tip, and what he saw her do wasn't helping his heated head, as in both ones. It was always hot to see Ayumi enjoy his cum, though the arousal was unwelcome to his twitching, straining cock. He had a pulsing desire to come, but the cock ring was holding everything back. Aagh, he needed release... This was already making him crazy.

This was working out better than Ayumi could even begin to imagine. Their was a certain desperation for release she could already observe through red cheeks and heavy pants. The ears added a cute edge to the entire thing, but the collar and leash on him was incredibly hot. She certainly hoped he would be willing to do this again in the future, but just in case, she would have to milk this night for as much as she could. She moved her finger away from her mouth, looking at him with narrowed eyes. "Now, now. That's no way to talk to your master," she said in a soft scorn. Her hand moved to rest on his inner thigh, making no movement to actually have contact with his length.

Yoshiki watched her, his eyes narrowed, but mostly out of embarrassment. He looked at her with slight reluctance, and though at first he thought it was impossible, he felt his face burn somewhat hotter. He wasn't sure he could do it... call her 'master', that was. It would be hard to push past his pride, and he could tell his face would be red this entire romantic venture. He took a small, sharp breath as she touched close to his length, but cruelly kept her hand away. It was torture when she did touch him, but it was the same when she didn't. His dick was making it wholly apparent to him that it craved contact, and it was driving him crazy. She probably wanted him to a point of desperation... which may not be that far off.

Ayumi could tell from his expression and body how badly he wanted some release. She wasn't exactly sure if he had even been able to get himself off in the past weeks where his life had been devoured by school and work, so he must be getting... antsy. Her hand moved to his balls and began to massage them gently between her fingers. It was enough to put him further on edge, but he wouldn't be pushed to orgasm by it. "C'mon, Yoshiki, let me hear you beg for me," she commanded, leaning up against him and whispered it in his ear. If he refused... well, his orgasm would be pushed further off. Her's, however, would not be.

Yoshiki shuddered pleasurably at the contact, but it just made his cock beg for more. His panting increased, now mixed in with sharper breaths at specific movements. The need building in him began eating away at his pride. His hands finally came alive to wrap around her, though somewhat limply. With her closer, he could lean his head fully on her shoulder, where his hot breath hit the skin of her neck. "Nn... haa... Please... Master," he finally got out, though embarrassment was still strongly coursing through him, so his voice was quieter. He was honestly surprised he had even got out the title she had told him to call her. And, though he didn't know it, the ears on his head were practically permanently positioned backwards, because of his constant embarrassment and heat.

Ayumi had learned pretty quickly that Yoshiki was obedient, but she hadn't thought he would be _this_ willing to fall into the submissive role. She had even mentally planned out ways to respond to resistance, but such thoughts seemed wholly unnecessary as he begged for her... He even called her Master, which made something powerful stir in her lower abdomen. Her hand made the leash loop around another time, to give a small pull at him, even if they were already close. "That's a good boy," she hummed cheerfully, her hands moving from his balls to drift by his hard cock. It was a feathery touch of silken skin that moved up to pet his head a little. "But, I want to hear you scream it," she said with a smirk. While she admired the fact he had been able to muster that out, it had been such a quiet voice...

Yoshiki let himself be pulled, but it didn't ultimately end him up anywhere different. His body tensed as her hand rubbed by his dick, the body part in question throbbing in want for more, but it's wishes would not be heard. Or rather, would not be listened to deliberately. His eyes squeezed shut, his face hotter than ever as she rubbed his head, like one would a pet. He wanted the release, but the words wouldn't come out any louder. It had been hard enough to say them in the first place, but he didn't think he could muster up the volume to scream it.

Ayumi watched him with hooded eyes, waiting for some sort of response. After a pause long enough that she could tell he wasn't going to meet her demands, she decided to give him another chance. She adjusted her hip, so her folds could press against his eager length. It made her hot and impatient herself, but the control she had in her hands was too excellent to give into her own wants so easily. "Now, now, Yoshiki... don't make me tell you again," she warned, her purr shifting to a light growl by his ear. She could only imagine how much this was testing his pride, which only made the whole thing more thrilling to her. It was quite educational to see how he was reacting and submitting to everything.

Yoshiki gave a shuddered gasp at the readjustment, her folds sending a spike of pleasure, but shortly after it just became more built up pressure. Also, once she settled and made no further movements, he couldn't help a sort of pained whine sort of noise come from his throat, though he tried to ignore it's existence. He could feel that he wanted to make the movement to come, but couldn't, so it just added to his desperate need for release. Against her, his cock twitched impatiently, wanting more access to her wet pussy. After a few more sharp pants, he had to give in to her demands. His pride and embarrassment were hardly an obstacle to his primal need. "Gaah...! Master, please, let me come inside!" he begged in a shout, having to lift his head so his voice wouldn't be muffled.

Ayumi's blood turned hotter at the sound of his whine, a noise she was pretty damn sure she'd never heard cross his lips before. She was a little curious to see if he wasn't going to be able to muster a yell in the way she commanded, but it came out loud and clear. It sent electricity through her system that made her eager to feel him inside of her. The fact he said more than 'Master, please' made her brain stall for a second in a hot befuddled mess. She'd... definitely have to tease him to this caliber again, if it got him screaming things like that. She tried to regain her coolness, though the shout made her limbs a little weak in the spike of arousal it caused. "Nng, that's a good boy," she praised, lifting her hip up a little. She positioned the tip at her entrance, her body throbbing for a release as well. She lowered herself down on him slowly, his length stretching her insides.

Yoshiki panted, but was relieved that his scream hadn't been for nothing. Though he started to absorb what he had said, and he was unsure why he had said more than what was asked of him. He guessed it was his desperation and... newly found arousal of being the dominated. He gave a long groan as she started to take him in, wanting to thrust in early, but he held back the urge for fear of what punishment that would provoke.

A pleasurable shudder made its way down Ayumi's spine when she took him fully in. It was a better experience than any toy could provide her, and she wanted to make sure to savor it, just in case he got caught up in another whirlwind of work and school. The hand with the leash pulled it taut once again, her other hand moving form his head to his shoulder for support. She began to pull herself up, keeping the pace relatively slow. Besides wanting to savor it, she was still experimenting with Yoshiki. To see if he'd try to push for a faster speed and how he would do so. Plus, the noises he was making tonight were marvelous and completely new, so she kept having to play with him.

Yoshiki gave a groaning sigh once he was fully in, her warm, hugging walls had been something he truly missed. But, his ordeal was only increasing at her slow pace. What did she want from him this time? Should he obey, or did she want him to beg again? Odds were it was the latter, but he couldn't yet make himself scream anything else. His pride was still trying to repair itself from his last plea, and he felt he could bear through this slow pace.

Ayumi's legs trembled slightly as she rose herself up and down against him in a slow grind. The big problem emerging from this was her own ignored pressure was beginning to rise, and she was becoming a little worried that he would find completion before her. And while it would be her own fault for not timing out the teasing well enough, she'd still make him figure out a way to finish her. Her pace stayed steady, her finding the angle where he would slide against her g-spot. "Call for me, Yoshiki," she commanded with hot breath against his ear. She tugged at the collar roughly, urging him to press her on.

Yoshiki was trying to at least match her speed, to help himself out a little with the amount of pleasure, but he wanted... or, needed to go faster. He was still unsure about begging, though, since he sort of felt like it'd be used later to tease him. Although, at her hushed command and pull on the leash, he gained a spike in arousal. Ugh, why'd he have to be so turned on by all this? At first, all that came from his mouth were heavy breaths, but he was easily being pushed back to the edge. He gulped quietly, deciding he had to let his primal urges speak for him like last time, since it had seemed effective. Even if it did embarrass him more afterword... "Haa... aahhn... Ayumi-samaaa!" he called out in a sort of moan with a desperate tone, leaning more into her and his arms wrapped around her tighter, "Faster! Please, fasterrr!"

His heavy breaths stirred Ayumi, but it wasn't enough to justify her speeding up. She had kept herself under control this entire time, and she wasn't going to yield until he begged some more. Then, the desperate plea came out loudly, heating up her blood to a dangerous degree. She _really_ liked that... Ayumi-sama... She liked it a little too much, because her own self-control began to whittle away. "Haaa... nng, good... boy..." she panted in praise again. She began to pick up speed against his length, the feeling wholly missed by her body that absorbed every bit of pleasure she was feeling. "Now... don't you dare... aaahn, come before me," she warned lowly, making it clear she'd find some way to punish him. She had a little bit of catching up to do, but the buildup was happening quicker than normally thanks to how incredibly hot a pleading, hot, flushed Yoshiki was.

Yoshiki was a groaning mess when she finally gave in to his demands, his head leaning up against hers. Though she did demand him to hold back, it was becoming obvious the fast friction was giving his dick a quick acceleration to coming. He was sort of banking that the cock ring would slow him down enough, but the earlier pressure was becoming too much to handle. His thrusts were in time with her, building up in pleasure quickly from her earlier teasing. He had missed this so much... and though it had before been torturous to deal with that pressure, it was enhancing this already mind-blowing feeling to where he could hardly think at all. His eyes were squeezed shut and drool escaped his mouth, the pleasure overriding every other sense. It happened in a split second, to where he had no control over it, if he had even been in the mindset to stop it. He a gave a loud moan and moved into her deeper, everything stalling as an incredible wave of sensations poured over him at once. Being able to come after such a long period of being held back was absolutely amazing, and well worth it. He felt like the earth-shattering moment lasted longer too, and more cum was being pulsed out than normal. But once it passed, he felt a tremendous fatigue. He fell back onto the bed, heavily panting and sweat rolling down his skin. He would be thinking of the consequences of what just transpired, but his mind was still covered by a very thick fog.

Ayumi hadn't considered the logistics of everything, since she had set herself behind getting to her own orgasm. Even if the entire thing had turned her on, she still needed more time to reach the same release she's been craving. It quickly became apparent that Yoshiki's own self-control had dwindled away as he moved with her fast motions. She was hoping he'd heed her words and bite back until she hit it herself. She knew the signs, though, and when he pushed deep inside of her with a particularly loud moan, she felt a rush of annoyance. He released inside of her in hot, thick spurs that seemed to go on longer than his typical one. His release of her to fall back to bask in the awe of his own release didn't sit well with her, when the pressure around her swollen cunt was unrelenting. There was no way she'd be able to ride to completion on a semi-stiff dick. She moved herself up slightly, pulling him out of her. Her eyes narrowed at him, and she yanked at the leash harder than she originally ever planned to. "_Yoshiki_, did you not understand what I just told you?"she hissed, her breathing off. There was no way she was going to let him pass out after such disobedience.

Yoshiki's breaths were still heaving, and his head was extremely light. He could hardly process anything but the feelings washing over him. That had... really been the best release he's had, but right after he could think over the great orgasm, his mind instantly remembered Ayumi's own release. His reaction time was dulled, though Ayumi's pull on him sort of brought his voice back. Once shaken by the pull, he was quick to try and apologize, even if he knew it wouldn't save him from her wrath. He honestly hadn't meant to... but it was impossible to hold back at that point. "S-sorry... Ayumi-sama... I couldn't...," he said slowly, though couldn't get far because of his heavy pants. His muscles were trembling slightly, and he still hadn't opened his eyes, so he still looked rather peaceful, but on the inside he was very panicked. He didn't want to think of what her punishment could possibly entail...

A more rational Ayumi would realize that Yoshiki really couldn't have held back, given the previous buildup. She should have made him do things to her in preparation, so this didn't happen. But, she couldn't think very well with weeks of buildup piling up to that very moment in her lower abdomen. At least he had the sense to keep calling her Ayumi-sama, but it wasn't enough to dispel her irritation. "I don't want to hear any excuses," she said lowly, eyes narrowed in displeasure. Sure, he was apologizing, but he also wasn't exactly jumping up to try and solve the problem he created. Instead he laid on his back, eyes shut and very pleased. His satisfaction was only satisfying in a small way that didn't dissuade her growing frustration. She knew that it would be a powerful orgasm for him, but she didn't think she'd be denied one as a result... No, no, she'd make him fix this. "Yoshiki, sit up," she growled, her voice clear and sharp that she was very unhappy with how that just went down.

Yoshiki flinched slightly at her angry, low tone, truly intimidated by her anger. But it wasn't so easy to recover and show just _how_ he would be to make up for this. He gave a small whine of complaint, his mind still fuzzy and body extremely tired. If he could lift himself up, he would. It wasn't a problem of his obedience, since he didn't want more anger directed at him than he was already receiving, but his body wouldn't follow her orders. Though with the collar and leash, he doubted he'd have much choice in the long run.

Ayumi gave a couple seconds, waiting for him to make some sort of movement. Her free hand moved to his now flaccid cock, grabbing the cock ring to take it off of him. It wasn't exactly something someone was supposed to keep on for too long, so she wanted to make sure she took it off before she forgot it in the midst of punishing Yoshiki and trying to get to her own orgasm. She tossed the ring aside, hoping she'd remember to grab it later. She got off his lap, standing at the foot of the bed. She gripped the leash tightly, putting more strength in it as she tried to urge him up. She wasn't thinking of the consequences of marks or anything of that nature. "You better start listening to me _my pet_, otherwise things may get a lot uglier than need be," she said in warning. She was a little worried his body would just physically reject any movement, which would mean she screwed herself over, which she wouldn't let happen.

Yoshiki didn't pay much attention to the removal of the cock ring. His mind was too preoccupied thinking of both his orgasm and the problem of Ayumi not getting to her own. Of course he cared about her own pleasure, and usually he'd be okay for a second round, but more energy was spent with the greater release, he guessed. He couldn't really protest any longer when they was a painful pull at the leash. He wasn't really upset with her, making such aggressive actions. He had actually foreseen it happening when he first found out about the leash. So, he didn't complain about the pain, and instead attempted to drag himself up to sit, despite his still uneven breathing and the aching in his muscles already setting in.

Ayumi looked down at Yoshiki with a scowl, his entire appearance screaming that he was too worn down. She wrapped the leash around her hand in another loop, pulling it up as a way to force his chin up as well. She hadn't originally planned to get this rough, but she guessed it was just the frustration of being denied release after mentally figuring out this night for weeks. "Well, how do you plan to fix your mistake?" she challenged him flatly. She knew he wouldn't be able to get it up for a while... recovery may even end up taking longer than usual, considering the orgasm before. He'd probably pass out before making it to the next time he could get it up, so she was a little lost on how to actually punish him at this point.

Yoshiki gave a small noise of complaint at the next pull, but it wasn't like he was in a lot of pain. The pulls were just unexpected to his already sore body. He finally opened his eyes, which were directed up to her face after the leash had been jerked up. Well... as far as his dick went, he was completely done. There was nothing to be had seeking an outcome that way. So... he'd have to cater her somehow else. His eyes examined her body as he quietly panted, and he began to think about their actual roles. By using context of her speech, plus the leash, collar, and patting of his head, he'd assume he was practically her dog. It was a little embarrassing, but he guessed it was a role he had earned, and apparently wasn't opposed to playing. Thinking that way, in light of dogs' tendencies to lick, only one option was open to his tired mind and body. Plus, it would serve as an aspect that he had missed as well. With her standing in front of him, it was almost asking for it to happen anyways. He leaned up a bit, one hand wrapping around her and up her back, while the other rested on her upper, outer thigh. His forehead leaned onto her lower abdomen, close enough so that his breath beat lightly against her pussy. Without looking up at her, he decided asking her permission and keeping the role of dominated would work best for him. "May I taste Ayumi-sama?" he asked, and though his voice was mostly tired, he did present some aching desire in his tone.

Ayumi watched his through half-hooded eyes as she waited for a response. She could see an exhaustion in his eyes and slackened body, and if they weren't coming off the drought with the addition to these roles, she may just let it slide and let him pass out. There was no way she was leaving this night unsatisfied, though. Although, all the new mental images and noises that Yoshiki provided would definitely stay in her head for a long time coming. Her look softened a little when his hands moved around and against her, his head leaned against her. His hot breath was quick to remind her of the aching need and building pressure that was unrelenting. Her cheeks felt warmer at his tired, but sweet, contact. His request brought a small smirk to her face, finding it solidified in her mind that Yoshiki did like his submissive role quite a bit. If he hadn't, there was no way everything that just happened would've gone on as it did. She moved her fingers through his hair, avoiding the band of his fluffy ears. "Mm... Of course, my pet," she hummed lightly, finding her irritation melt away with his breath against her skin. "But first, let go," she told him, since she'd have to move onto the bed. There was no way she could retain balance standing, so it was either a wall or their bed, and their bed seemed like a much comfier option.

Yoshiki closed his eyes again at the admittedly pleasant feeling of her fingers through his hair. He was thankful his plea had worked, and her tone sounded a lot softer than it had been just a few moments prior. It was weird, because he started seeing himself as a dog in a lot of aspects, and it was very mortifying. He'd never admit it, so only Ayumi would know. Or at least, this better not spread around to anyone but them two. At her less harsh command, he let his hands slide off of her, and instead aid in keeping him up. He was still working on recovering breath and returning his heart to normal, but he was determined to do this for Ayumi. Though she had been cruel in pleasurable torture, it had provided him an unbelievably powerful orgasm, so he needed some way to return the favor. It wouldn't be fair for her to plan all this out, and she not get the release she had probably been looking forward to for weeks upon weeks. He also wanted to quell his guilt for being so busy with work and school. Not just sexual activities, but they didn't get a lot of time for just the two of them either, and those thoughts made him feel bad about their situation. He didn't like leaving her alone so much, because he missed it as much as she probably did, but his life currently wouldn't allow a lot of time with Ayumi. He was also half afraid... that his lack of time would lead to their relationship caving in, and he didn't want that to ever happen.

When Yoshiki released his grip, Ayumi moved past him to crawl onto the bed. She allowed the leash to slacken, because she needed a moment to readjust. It had really been too long since they had been like this, and she was annoyingly aware that another dry spot may just occur after this. At least she had finally gotten the opportunity to play this fantasy out in her head, since Yoshiki was ridiculously attractive panting lightly as he tried to catch his breath. She was pretty proud in retrospect of how strong she had made his orgasm, but she should have made him eat her out before or do something to make her more sensitive. Well, it was a good thing for future reference. She laid back against the bed, spreading her legs in anticipation. She gave a tug at the leash, a silent command to come to her.

Yoshiki's eyes followed her once she began to shift, moving around him to lay against the bed. It'd be the first time tonight that he'd sort of be on top, but it was strange since he'd still be playing a sort of servant role. Honestly, with this experience, maybe they should try other scenarios... He hadn't thought himself much of a kink person, but apparently he had thought wrong. He was reluctant at first because of his embarrassment, but once past that he was fully on board, willing to play the role handed to him. So the few times they were able to do things like this, which hopefully wouldn't be too far apart much longer, they should try more things... out of the ordinary. Once tugged to signal she was ready, he turned himself towards her and was quick to get closer to her pussy. His hand trailed up her abdomen before sliding around to return to a place on her back. His other hand landed against her inner thigh, pushing her apart a little more as he aimed a somewhat lustful gaze at her pussy. When presented with something he hadn't done in a while, and something he missed, his fatigue wasn't something as prominent as it had been in his mind. He moved closer and closed his eyes, giving her folds some test licks. The taste he had been without for weeks warmed his insides with affection, and somewhat a feeling of possession. It was times like these that he felt most possessive over her, not wanting anyone else to ever indulge in what he considered his. It sounded sort of bad, and he wasn't sure if it's anything he would pride himself over, but it was always an emotion that was incredibly powerful.

Ayumi adored the feeling of his hands traveling over her, but she realized she would have to force herself to stay in the mindset of one in control. In other words, no begging for him to do something. She'd have to make sure to command it. The leash in her hand was a good reminder of her power. Her thoughts were jolted away when his tongue met her folds, causing her back to arch slightly in response. The wet heat against her already swollen pussy made her mind go blank for a small moment as a gasping moan slipped past her lips. Her hand gripped the leash tightly, and her other hand grabbed the sheets beneath her as anchors. She glanced down at him, the image something that caused her already hot blood to run like lava. The sight of him enjoying lapping her up, adorned in his collar and dog ears was powerful. His hair and dog ears brushed against her inner thighs, and she found herself impatiently craving him. "More," she commanded breathlessly.

Yoshiki continued running his tongue against her folds, staying just on the surface. Though at her single word, he became more aggressive in his movements, sliding into her as far as he could manage and licking at her walls in no particular pattern. The only time his tongue surfaced was to do a quick swipe around her folds and clit. This routine carried on for a few moments, before he began to move his mouth closer, adding in sucking to the slick movements of his tongue. He pulled out of her, giving a little more attention to her clit as his tongue swirled around the sensitive spot, then he moved closer to work and suck on it with his mouth. Sometimes, he got a little carried away with tasting her, but he doubted that she minded his rough and long-lasting treatment of her pussy.

Ayumi's back arched more when his motions took a more aggressive turn at her command. Her fingers dug into the leash and bed sheets tightly at the feeling of his tongue moving into her. She had to make the continuous effort to bite down moans and pleas that would normally escape her as she moved towards orgasm. When his tongue moved against her clit, it became almost impossible to not have noises slip through. The mix of his sucking against her with the forceful movements of his tongue against the most sensitive part of her was quickly driving her wild. Her hip grinded against his mouth in a feverish rush. She loved this feeling so much, and it was becoming apparent that she was approaching release. Her one hand pulled its grip off the bed sheets to intertwine with his hair. She rode against him, until her hips stalled in movement. The orgasm came in waves, making stars appear behind her eyes as she aimlessly cried out.

Yoshiki could read the all too obvious signs that she was getting close. Still, despite how near her release was, he wasn't slacking in his movements. When he felt her hand grab onto his hair and her muscles tremble against him, he knew she was there. His tongue moved from her clit that he had been so feverishly working at to her entrance, to savor the juices that escaped her. Once he had finished shamelessly lapping her up, his hands moved to the bed to prop him up slightly. He looked at her with narrowed eyes and a smirk after licking his lips a little, still giving light pants due to his heart beating wildly. "Did that... please Ayumi-sama?" he asked between his tired breaths. He was apparently more worked in to the role, as his earlier tone drenched in embarrassment was instead replaced by one of desire.

Once Ayumi rode the orgasm out, her body went limp. She panted heavily, her heartbeat trying to return to some sense of normalcy. While she wished she could have come against his length, that was a very close second and in some ways preferred. After all, it always warmed her stomach when he licked her up without any reluctance, and today he was particularly fervent in the use of his tongue and mouth. She hummed lightly at his voice, opening one eye to look down at him. The smirk he wore was a completely different expression than he wore at the beginning of this. Hehe, he definitely enjoyed this very much and took the role on completely. It was very, very good to know. "Mm, that was very good, my pet," she praised with a tiredness to her own voice. She was almost tempted to force him to do it again, but they were both obviously ready to pass out. She tugged lightly at the leash, trying to urge him up towards her.

Yoshiki seemed proud, that even when he was close to passing out he could still provide Ayumi a good release too. At the tug, he moved up to hover over her at closer to eye level. His more provocative expression shifted into the gentler glow it usually became after they were pretty much finished. His hand grabbed her's that wasn't occupied by the leash as he leaned down to give a more innocent kiss, that lasted a good moment before he collapsed at her side. Though that had been amazing, he was looking forward to get to sleep too. He had never been more tired, but it was in a good way, and it was definitely worth it. He gave a half content half tired sigh, taking his hand away from hers to instead hold her closer in a hug. Even in this small amount of time, he already felt himself drifting off, though he should stay awake at least long enough to pull the covers over them.

Ayumi smiled softly at him, his gentle demeanor rubbing off on her now that the roles could be pushed aside for their usual afterglow. Her hand squeezed his, kissing back at the innocent contact of just lips. She felt warm and happy, the look on his face reminding her why she loved him so damn much. She watched him with one eye as he collapsed beside her, the tired satisfaction coming off of him. Ayumi nestled up against him, but the small issue of his 'outfit' came into her mind. Last thing he wanted was to get into class or work with a giant red ring around his neck. Her hands slipped between them, quickly undoing the leash before tossing it aside. Next, she didn't want the ears crushed, so she plucked them off his head. She should probably try to get the covers, but they were currently under them and that required too much work. She settled back against his warmth with a happy sigh. She missed this so much... the build-up, the release, the genuine moments, and the closeness. Lately she was beginning to feel like an invisible roommate to him, so this night proved to be a little soothing towards all those feelings. She shut her eyes, arms wrapping around him tightly.

Yoshiki hardly registered the action of taking the collar off, but when her hand went to his head his eyes opened curiously. Now that he tohught about it... she had put something on his head, hadn't she? When he caught sight of the ears, he couldn't help but be incredibly embarrassed again, but there was no point of making an issue about it. He shouldn't be so surprised, actually, what with his dog-like role. Though as she settled against him for the final time, he decided to push the thoughts aside completely. He returned the tight embrace, wishing they could be like this much more often. This experience had given him a bit of comfort, though. He could tell they both still had the same feelings for each other, so despite the distance, they still weren't really pulled apart. It didn't stop the fears completely, since he was unsure how long it could go on like this with droughts of attention, but the warmth radiating between them provided some security. He nestled his head against hers, letting sleep quickly overtake him.


End file.
